


(Never) Turn Your Back To The Sea

by DearUs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chagrin/Deuil, John finit par rentrer à la maison, M/M, Post-Saison 4, Saison 4, Sherlock ne va pas bien, TRADUCTION, happy end
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: L’appartement de Baker Street ressemble beaucoup à ce qu’il était avant. Seulement, il est différent.Et Sherlock essaie seulement de ne pas sombrer.





	1. Différent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Never) Turn Your Back to the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848774) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 

**Différent**

Le smiley n’allait pas.

Non, ce n’était pas exactement ça, c’était impossible pour un smiley de ne pas aller mais -

Peut-être que le terme « différent » convenait mieux.

Le smiley était _différent_.

Il était le résultat d’un bon effort. Un véritable effort. Il avait trouvé un papier peint de remplacement avec le même motif que l’original. John était même sorti et avait acheté une bombe de peinture Michigan de la bonne couleur. Il l’avait replacé au même endroit ou presque. Sherlock avait fait les impacts de balles lui-même.

Et pourtant, ce n’était pas_ tout à fait_ pareil.

Les différences étaient subtiles. La peinture jaune coupait les motifs de la tapisserie un tout petit peu plus bas qu’auparavant (sûrement parce que John était plus petit). La peinture avait été appliquée d’une main plus lourde, plus mesurée, plus contrôlée comparée à la sienne et aux grands gestes qu’il avait eus trois ans auparavant, dans un moment d’ennui.

L’effet était – troublant.

A première vue, lorsqu’on entrait dans la pièce, tout avait l’air exactement tel quel. Oh, à quelques petites différences près – une nouvelle table basse (avec des angles ronds, choisie exprès en ayant à l’esprit une enfant fragile, qui pourrait se faire des bleus, casser des choses dans son manque de coordination), un meuble de rangement plus élaboré pour y ranger son bric à brac. De nouvelles choses pour remplacer celles qui avaient été perdues. Un changement de surface, rien de plus. Du genre comme on en voyait dans toutes les maisons, au fil des années. Le premier plan changeait tandis que le fond restait le même. Peut-être que les autres remarquaient simplement le changement de meubles et ne cherchaient pas plus loin mais lui, eh bien. Son esprit était incapable de ne pas remarquer. Et remarquer. Et _remarquer_.

Le papier peint derrière le canapé. Même motif. Même teinte. Néanmoins, les couleurs étaient plus vives, inchangées par les années d’exposition à la lumière du soleil passant au travers des carreaux des vieilles fenêtres. Si, à cet instant, on lui avait donné un morceau couvert de sang de ce même papier, il aurait été incapable de déduire de quelle partie de Londres il provenait.

C’était très proche de ce que c’était avant, _très_ proche. Mais ce n’était pas tout à fait semblable. Et quand l’appartement était plein de vie, avec tout le chaos qui suivait la venue de John et Rosie, quand son propre esprit était occupé à résoudre les problèmes des clients ou bien une affaire que la police de Scotland Yard ne parvenait pas à éclaircir, alors seulement ça allait. Il pouvait ignorer les choses.

Mais quand il était seul, quand John était rentré chez lui, quand il n’y avait rien d’autre autour de lui que le silence, des heures et des heures de silence imperturbable, alors – eh bien. Alors les différences lui sautaient aux yeux, le désorientant, le perturbant.

Et à présent – à présent, quand il fermait les yeux sur le canapé et les rouvrait sous le soleil de la fin de l’après-midi, c’était toujours pour retrouver une pièce semblable, mais différente.

Semblable. Mais différente. Des petits changements. Comme si son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ça le faisait planer et pas dans le bon sens du terme, pas dans le sens qu’il aurait parfois (toujours) aimé. Comme cela avait été le cas avant qu’il ne prenne l’affaire Culverton Smith, à un moment où il avait été à la dérive, perdu sans John pour le soutenir, impuissant face à ses propres courants. Le monde autour de lui avait semblé trop brillant, déformé et faux, reconnaissable et en même temps étranger.

C’était difficile pour lui de s’orienter, dans des moments comme celui-là. Dans des moments comme _celui-ci_.

Lui, se réveillant en sursaut, en sueur et à moitié en panique, sa maison _changée_, qui n’allait pas tout à fait. La peur soudaine que tout n’eut été qu’un rêve, que rien n’eut été réel, que les semaines, les mois qui s’étaient écoulés n’eut été que le fruit de son esprit, qu’il était encore sous les effets d’un impressionnant cocktail de narcotiques, que John était encore loin de lui, loin, très loin – mais non.

La table basse, neuve, à bords ronds. L’odeur de la peinture fraîche et de la colle. Le smiley, que John avait reproduit soigneusement.

Réel, tout cela. Réel.

Toutefois, il avait peur d’avoir commis une erreur. Il avait dépensé du temps et de l’argent pour faire en sorte que l’appartement de Baker Street ait toujours l’air de ce qu’il avait été. Pour se prouver à lui-même que rien n’avait changé.

Peut-être qu’au lieu de cela il aurait dû essayer d’en faire un foyer.

Un tintement dans la cuisine. Un bruissement, un cliquetis. Quelqu’un dans le placard.

Wiggins, pensa-t-il. Wiggins en train de préparer une nouvelle fournée.

\- Sherlock ? Je t’ai réveillé ?

John.

Pas Wiggins. Wiggins était parti. Il n’y avait rien dans la cuisine si ce n’était de la nouvelle vaisselle et un microscope, pris à la morgue de Barts après une conversation des plus étranges avec Molly. Wiggins était parti, Sherlock était sobre, et John était dans la cuisine.

Il s’assit, se frotta les yeux. La pièce autour de lui passa de trouble à nette. Maison.

La tête de John apparue à l’angle du mur, il avait l’air un peu confus. 

\- Désolé. J’essayais de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Je ne dormais pas, mentit Sherlock. Je pensais.

John l’ignora, retourna dans la cuisine, à ses bruissements et ses cliquetis. Des plats à emporter. Du restaurant chinois à l’angle de la rue, à en juger par le bruit du sac plastique, plus épais que les sacs fournis par les autres établissements. Et, eh bien. L’odeur facilement reconnaissable qui emplissait la pièce, ce qui était sans doute plus évident (et plus attirant) que la qualité de l’emballage.

Il se leva, s’étira. Regarda autour de lui.

\- Où est – ?

\- Mme Hudson nous a interceptés dans l’entrée, informa John en revenant dans la pièce, des cartons ouverts dans les mains.

L’estomac de Sherlock gronda. John poursuivit :

\- Elle a insisté pour la prendre une demi-heure.

\- Ah.

\- Ne soit pas déçu, j’irai la chercher quand on aura terminé de manger.

\- Déçu ? se moqua-t-il, levant les yeux au plafond. Ce n’est que mon visage.

\- Ton visage déçu, oui, dit John. Mange quelque chose.

Il s’assit à table, qu’il n’avait pas encore complètement débarrasser de son désordre. Accepta le carton posé devant lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence et, même si ce n’était pas le plus confortable des silences qu’ils eussent partagé au fil des années, avant – avant tout – il n’était pas lourd ou étrange, comme il avait pu l’être certains jours plus récents. C’était mieux. C’était bien. C’était plaisant. C’était assez.

Lorsqu’ils eurent fini de manger, John débarrassa les plats et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer sa fille.

Il remonta, le pas plus lourd.

Sherlock sourit lorsqu’il la vit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, un petit sourire édenté, et lui tendit les bras.

Il la prit, fit le tour de la pièce, leur circuit habituel. Elle décidait où aller, pointant du doigt ce qui attirait son attention. Il s’arrêtait pour la laisser inspecter les choses, les toucher de ses petits doigts curieux. Prudent, il ne s’arrêtait jamais trop longtemps devant quelque chose, ne s’approchait pas trop près, ne regardait pas les murs.

Derrière lui, dans la cuisine, John faisait la vaisselle. Mettait l’eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire.

\- C’est un vampire commun, une chauve-souris, dit Sherlock.

Rosie détacha ses yeux de la boîte en verre pour les fixer plutôt sur son visage.

\- Elle se nourrit principalement de sang.

\- Ah, fit-elle.

Il émit un son approbateur, continua son chemin. Il ne voulait pas regarder trop longtemps la chauve-souris. Elle était bien, sous verre. Ressemblait beaucoup à l’ancienne, qui avait été consumée par les flammes.

L’explosion avait fait des dégâts mais n’avait pas tout ravagé. Eurus avait frappé, comme elle l’avait fait à chacune des rencontres qu’ils avaient fait et les avaient menés… à Sherrinford. En fait, la grenade aurait dû raser l’appartement.

Il n’aurait rien dû en rester.

\- -lock ? Sherlock.

Il sursauta, se retourna.

John l’observait depuis l’embrasure de la porte, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il était clair que cela faisait déjà un moment qu’il essayait d’attirer son attention. Une tasse de thé fumante dans ses mains. Il la lui tendit.

\- Je t’ai perdu pendant une minute là, dit-il.

\- Je – je réfléchissais juste.

Rosie se tortilla dans ses bras et il réajusta sa prise, la calant un peu plus fermement contre sa hanche. De son autre main, il prit la tasse et en but une gorgée.

\- Je vois, dit John.

Il se racla la gorge, détourna le regard. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur lui, un sourire étirait ses traits, un sourire faux.

Sherlock détestait ce moment.

\- Il se fait tard, annonça John. On devrait rentrer.

\- Bien sûr, dit Sherlock.

Il se tint près de la fenêtre et but son thé pendant que John préparait Rosie pour le voyage.

\- Bonne nuit, finit par dire John.

Il les regarda s’en aller tous les deux dans la nuit. Regarda John héler un taxi, entrer prudemment à l’intérieur avec Rosie. Leva la main en signe d’au revoir lorsque John leva les yeux pour le voir, à la fenêtre.

xXx

Il fit défiler ses mails, vérifia ses tweets, ne trouva rien du tout d’intéressant. Au lieu de l’ennui qu’il ressentait habituellement, il ne ressentait qu’une profonde fatigue.

Il traversa le couloir jusqu’à sa chambre. Elle avait résisté admirablement. La porte en bois avait été brûlée, bien sûr, et il avait dû payer pour se débarrasser de l’odeur de roussi qui imprégnait ses vêtements et ses draps. Mais c’était tout. Il n’y avait pas eu de véritable perte, il n’avait pas été nécessaire de remplacer quoi que ce soit ou de réparer. Ses cadres n’étaient même pas tombés du mur.

En-dessous, il pouvait percevoir le son de la télévision de Mme Hudson.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents. Regarda l’eau couler, disparaître dans le tuyau.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, il retourna dans sa chambre. Ecouté les bruits de la circulation dans la rue en contre-bas. Ferma les yeux.

xXx

Il rouvrit les yeux à Musgrave Hall, comme il l’avait fait chaque nuit depuis Sherrinford.

La vieille maison grinçait tout autour de lui et l’odeur de bois mouillé et de la moisissure emplissait l’air. Le vent s’engouffrant dans la maison produisait des sons semblables à gémissements, comme dans une maison _hantée_, ponctués par les sanglots de la dame blanche du manoir.

Eurus dans ses bras, ses épaules tremblantes d’un chagrin terrible et jusque-là tu.

Il ne la lâcha pas.

John lui avait appris ça. Le chagrin n’était pas beau à voir, ne consistait pas seulement en des yeux bouffis et des silences stoïques. Le chagrin mettait vos nerfs à vif, faisait mal, vous faisait pleurer horriblement, à chaudes larmes, et vous coupait le souffle. Le chagrin n’était pas une chose que l’on pouvait traiter, réparer, il ne vous abandonnait jamais complètement, mais on pouvait le _partager_.

John.

John était –

Il senti le moment où elle remarqua sa tension croissante. Elle se détacha de lui, se leva. Posa les yeux sur lui avec une expression étrange – dépourvu de toute malice. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la déchiffrer. Il se dit qu’il n’avait sans doute jamais vraiment pu.

Il se demanda combien de fois elle était venue ici au fil des ans, combien de fois elle avait franchi les murs de cette prison dont elle avait fait son royaume dans le but d’errer dans les ruines de son enfance.

Elle lui tendit la main.

Il la prit sans hésiter, la laissant le tirer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à nouveau sur ses pieds.

Ils descendirent ensemble l’escalier. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le papier peint humide qui s’effritait, essaya de se souvenir.

Il connaissait cette maison. Il connaissait toutes ses portes, tous les tournants des couloirs. Après tout, il s’était servi de cette maison pour construire son palais mental.

Il s’arrêta au bas de l’escalier, regarda l’écran de la télévision. John, au premier plan, terrifié, éclairé par la lumière de la lune.

\- L’eau, dit Sherlock.

Il détourna le regard de l’écran, regarda Eurus.

\- Arrête l’eau.

John se débattait, essayait de remonter le plus haut possible, la tête renversée en arrière. Son nez et sa bouche dépassaient à peine de l’eau tandis qu’il luttait, ses doigts s’accrochant aux pierres glissantes au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Sh-, fit la voix brisée de John dans l’oreillette. Sher-

\- Eurus, dit Sherlock.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui accordant toute son attention. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, le bleu familier terne, perplexe et confus.

\- L’eau.

Pendant un long et terrible moment elle ne bougea pas, John haletant toujours dans son oreillette. Puis elle redressa les épaules et traversa le couloir, rapidement, silencieusement. Elle ouvrit une porte sur sa droite, Sherlock sur ses talons.

\- Accroche-toi, murmura-t-il doucement, tout doucement, ne sachant pas si John pouvait l’entendre par-dessus le rugissement de l’eau.

Eurus – ou quelqu’un – avait assemblé quelque chose s’apparentant à un centre de commande improvisé dans une petite pièce sous l’escalier. Des écrans étaient alignés sur le mur du fond, diffusant une lumière faible, et des câbles jonchaient le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre angle du mur, attiré par la vision de John, s’accrochant et haletant et se débattant. John se noyant.

Elle passa devant les écrans, ouvrit un ordinateur portable. Tapa, cliqua. Son regard fixe, concentré, la lumière de l’écran faisant paraître sa peau bleue.

L’eau se déversant en cascade sur la tête de John se changea en un filet, cessa de couler.

\- Merci, dit Sherlock.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il pressa sa main sur l’oreillette, se concentrant pour écouter.

\- John ?

A l’écran, John se débattait toujours. Ses doigts avaient trouvé une prise sur les pierres, ses bras tremblants de l’effort qu’il faisait pour se maintenir en place. Sa tête renversée, son visage à peine hors de l’eau. Il respirait avec difficulté, l’eau clapotant autour de lui.

Il avait tiré sur ses chaînes au maximum, était allé aussi haut qu’il avait pu. Ce n’était presque pas assez. Et il ne serait pas en mesure de maintenir sa prise pendant très longtemps.

\- Où ? demanda Sherlock.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur l’écran, ne dit mot.

\- S’il te plait, insista-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour le voir. Cligna des yeux.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il doucement. Tu vas bien.

\- Gentil, dit-elle.

Cela sonnait comme une question.

\- Après tout ça. Tout ça – des années et des années. Et tu es toujours gentil.

\- On fait tous des erreurs.

Elle l’étudia. Il garda les yeux rivés sur elle, ne laissa pas son regard retomber sur l’écran sur lequel on pouvait toujours voir John s’accrocher.

_Toi, _tentait-il de la rassurer sans parler à voix haute. _Tu as toute mon attention_.

Il pensa à Victor, qui n’était plus qu’un vague souvenir à présent, un enfant apeuré dans un endroit sombre et froid.

Son propre cœur, mis à nu, à vif alors qu’il fouillait, fouillait, cherchait et implorait. L’explorateur sans peur devint couard, le chercheur curieux échouant à son premier véritable test. La vérité sur lui-même, il était stupide, stupide après tout, d’une manière qu’il avait toujours craint, intimidé par les esprits plus élevés qui l’entouraient.

Si seulement il avait été plus rapide. Si seulement il avait été plus intelligent. Si seulement – Si seulement –

Les doigts de John, transis de froid, ne bougeait pas sur les pierres. John, vivant et respirant mais perdu, _perdu_, dans le noir, avec les os de Victor.

\- S’il te plait, dit Sherlock. S’il te plait, dis-moi où il se trouve.

Il se mit à son niveau, gardant sa voix douce, sa posture ouverte.

\- Aide-moi.

Elle se releva, le dépassa.

Il la suivit.

xXx

Il rouvrit les yeux, éveillé, le rêve s’évanouissant peu à peu comme du papier que l’on brûle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait d’y penser ainsi. Pourquoi ça lui collait à la peau, jour après jour, semaine après semaine. Il l’avait vécu, il avait dépassé ça. Il allait bien. John allait bien. Mycroft allait bien.

Même Eurus allait bien, dans un sens.

Il l’avait suivie dans les ténèbres. Elle n’avait pas trahi sa confiance fragile. Elle l’avait mené à John.

Et ils étaient rentrés à la maison.

Enfin. John était rentré à la maison. Baker Street était en ruines. Sherlock avait été obligé de passer une semaine Presque complète chez Mycroft.

Il se leva et alla dans le salon, ne regarda pas les murs. La pièce semblait normale, dans la périphérie.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur, parcouru ses mails. Hésita sur un nom. Ferma les yeux.

Un mail d’une certaine Gloria Trevor. Sujet : Victor.

Il se déconnecta de sa boîte mail sans l’avoir ouvert. Hésita puis ferma son ordinateur aussi. Inspira.

xXx

_Je lui ai dit que j’avais trouvé de trésor de Barbe-Bleue, _avait dit Eurus, à peine une semaine plus tôt, levant son archet de sur les cordes de son violon. Elle était restée debout, son violon à la main droite, calé contre sa nuque, sa voix provoquant un choc après de mois de silence.

L’archet de Sherlock avait vacillé, quelque chose d’acide dans l’air.

_Oh ? _avait-il finit par demander.

_Il voulait tellement t’impressionner, _avait-elle dit. Elle souriait un peu, mais ce n’était pas un sourire mauvais, c’était un sourire tendre, empreint de nostalgie. Ses yeux s’étaient faits distants. _Je lui ai dit que ça te ferait vraiment plaisir. Ça nous a pris une journée entière pour marcher jusque là-bas. Je nous avais préparé un goûter._

Il ne se rappelait pas des détails. Il avait passé des années à réécrire désespérément, à altérer ses propres souvenirs. Mais, s’il fermait les yeux, s’il se concentrait, il pouvait trouver un train de pensées vague, pouvait remonter à sa source, un matin ensoleillé, lorsqu’il avait découvert ce que cela signifiait d’être seul, ce que cela signifiait de se sentir confus et impuissant. Ce que cela faisait de ressentir du désespoir.

_Je ne l’ai pas poussé, _avait-elle dit. _Il est descendu tout seul. Barbotant dans le noir, cherchant un coffre au trésor. Il n’a pas pensé un instant à comment il ferait pour le remonter s’il venait à le trouver._

_Il avait six ans,_ avait dit doucement Sherlock. _Personne ne prévoit ainsi les choses à six ans._

_Moi, si._

Il avait retiré son violon de son épaule, avait étudié sa sœur. Il y avait quelque de terriblement triste à son sujet, seule, un spécimen derrière une vitre. Une créature dans un zoo. Cachée de tous, ne pouvant être dévoilée au regard du public.

_Es-tu en colère contre moi ?_

Il s’était demandé comment cela était arrivé, si elle avait prévu de tuer Victor ou si elle avait juste voulu faire une farce, si l’idée lui avait même traversé l’esprit une fois qu’il s’était aventuré de son plein gré dans le noir, sans corde ni plan pour ressortir. Si elle s’était jamais sentie mal en y pensant.

_Je suis en colère, _avait-il dit, lorsqu’il s’était senti à nouveau capable de parler.

_Intéressant, _avait-elle dit, et elle avait repris son violon. Elle jouait merveilleusement bien.

xXx

Du bruit dans l’escalier, quelque chose qui cogne et cliquette contre la porte. Le cri excité de Rosie, le pas familier de John dans l’escalier. Montant doucement les marches, chargé de sacs et d’un bébé.

\- Je me suis arrêté en chemin et je t’ai acheté quelques trucs, dit-il, posant les sacs sur la table avant de secouer la main.

Rosie gigotait dans le landau, tendant déjà les bras à Sherlock.

Sherlock se rendit dans la cuisine, inspecta les sacs. Des boîtes de conserve et de la soupe et des légumes surgelés et du lait. Une boîte de thé. Des biscuits.

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de –

\- Le frigo m’a paru un peu vide hier, c’est tout, avança John, ouvrant la porte et disposant le lait sur l’étagère du haut.

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça comme un encouragement et y empiler de nouveau des morceaux de corps.

\- Je n’ai pas encore trouvé de nouvelle source fiable pour m’en procurer, admit Sherlock.

Il n’avait pas vraiment essayé de chercher. Il ne lui semblait pas bien de demander à Molly. Plus maintenant.

\- Eh bien, merci mon dieu pour cette petite faveur, lança John.

Il était de bonne humeur, léger, jovial. Il continua de ranger la nourriture. Comme s’il vivait là. Comme s’il était chez lui.

Rosie poussa un cri strident pour signifier son impatience et agita à nouveau ses bras. Sherlock s’approcha d’elle, la détacha de son landau et la prit dans ses bras.

Fit le tour de la pièce, Rosie sur sa hanche, s’arrêtant pour la laisser examiner chaque chose qu’elle pointait du doigt.

\- Des coléoptères, dit-il, la regardant taper sur la vitre. Ils sont souvent utilisés en taxidermie. En fait, ils s’avèrent qu’ils sont plutôt doués pour nettoyer les squelettes. Ils veulent retirer la peau des –

John se racla la gorge quelque part derrière lui.

\- Ah, quoi qu’il en soit, dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière, ces coléoptères-là sont bien morts. Accrochés pour les observer. Pas la peine de s’inquiéter.

\- Et il n’y aura pas de coléoptères vivants, jamais, hein ?

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, haussa les épaules, essaya d’avoir l’air détaché.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut jamais être certain quand il s’agit d’une chose pareille. Il y a des espèces de coléoptères spécialement connues pour infester les poils des instruments de recherche, par exemple, mais –

\- Sherlock.

John faisait cette chose, cette chose qu’il faisait lorsqu’il prononçait le nom de Sherlock d’une voix particulièrement neutre mais semblait être sur le point de rire. Il était la seule personne sur terre qui prononçait son nom d’une telle manière.

Et, à chaque fois, quelque chose se brisait en Sherlock.

Il se racla la gorge, remonta Rosie sur sa hanche. Elle avait découvert ses cheveux et tirait résolument dessus. Il repoussa gentiment ses mains.

Quand il releva les yeux, John les observaient, les traits de son visage détendus.

\- Pas de coléoptères vivants, dit Sherlock.

_Reviens vivre ici, _ne disait-il pas.


	2. Îles

**Îles**

Il était à nouveau enfant et monde était lumineux et beau et tout restait encore à découvrir et l’air marin était plein de promesses. Il avait une épée en bois accrochée à la taille par une corde (Mycroft l’avait patiemment aidé à faire les nœuds, ses propres doigts trop maladroits pour s’en charger seul), une protection dont il se servirait contre une bande de pirates à la recherche d’un trésor à dérober.

Il était doué à l’épée, pensait-il, et il retira la sienne de sa ceinture improvisée pour faire quelques mouvements avec. D’autres adversaires, moins doués, trembleraient de peur rien qu’à l’idée de croiser le fer avec lui.

Ils étaient à la plage, le sable sous ses pieds, et il pouvait entendre la mer, il pouvait la _sentir_, mais ils n’avaient pas encore atteint l’endroit où les vagues se brisaient contre le rivage. Elle se déplaçait tout doucement, sa petite famille, chargée du nécessaire pour pique-niquer et de couvertures et de chaises, et puis il y avait Mycroft, assez lent pour être lui-même considéré comme un poids.

Maman lui avait donné une glacière à porter, et il l’avait abandonnée dans le sable après avoir fait quelques pas chancelants avec. Il s’ennuyait et était impatient. Sa maman l’avait grondé mais il s’était enfui, les dépassant tous, en prétendant ne pas l’entendre.

Ils étaient bien trop lents, tous, et il voulait voir la mer, et les vagues déchainées, voulait sentir le vent et voir les bateaux à l’horizon. Il voulait plisser les yeux en regardant le soleil et imaginer toutes les aventures qui, il en était sûr, allaient lui arriver ; les épaves et les trésors perdus et les mystères en pagaille…

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, calcula la distance entre lui et papa, la menace la plus réaliste pour sa liberté à cet instant-là (approximativement trois mètres, et papa avait les bras chargés de choses ennuyeuses et inutiles qu’il devrait poser s’il voulait lui courir après : opportunité parfaite) et prit ses jambes à son coup, direction la mer.

\- Sherlock !

Ce n’était pas papa qui avait crié mais Mycroft, Mycroft qui était gentil et patient mais _ennuyeux_, Mycroft qui ne voulait jamais _rien_ faire. Mycroft qui ne voulait pas qu’il s’amuse.

Mycroft qu’il était facile d’ignorer.

Il courut jusqu’à la mer, ne s’embêtant pas à retirer ses chaussures, son pantalon, son t-shirt. Il poussa un cri de joie lorsque la première vague d’eau salée glaciale l’atteignit. Il crachota et rit, les rayons du soleil chaud sur sa peau couverte de chair de poule.

\- Sherlock !

Mycroft encore, à bout de souffle, bien entendu.

Il se retourna, de l’eau jusqu’à la taille, fit un pas vers le rivage, regrettant à présent de ne pas s’être arrêter avant assez longtemps pour enlever ses vêtements et se retrouver seulement en maillot de bain car ses vêtements étaient lourds et lui collaient à la peau.

Mycroft était parvenu au sommet de la dune, courait dans sa direction et manquait régulièrement de trébucher, son visage complètement rouge.

La vague le frappa de dos, le poussant en avant puis en arrière, le faisant tomber. Le monde disparut dans un tourbillon d’écume, froid et sombre : il ne percevait plus rien si ce n’était un rugissement sourd. Son menton entra en collision avec le fond marin et craqua, son épée lui échappa des mains, comme tirer par des doigts invisibles. Il tenta de reprendre pied mais ne rencontra que de l’eau. Ses vêtements n’étaient plus seulement inconfortables mais l’étouffaient, ses chaussures étaient devenues un véritable poids et l’entrainaient vers le fond, vers le fond, vers le fond.

Il agita les bras tandis qu’une autre vague s’écrasait sur lui, les courants l’emportant, le faisant tourbillonner encore et encore, du sable et des sédiments lui écorchant la peau. Il ne savait plus de quel côté était la surface. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il les ferma, rebondissant sur le fond marin tandis que la marée l’emportait.

Quelque chose lui attrapa les cheveux, lui procurant une douleur vive, et il se débattit et s’agita alors qu’on le tirait vers le haut, son visage brisant la surface, retrouvant la lumière, des larmes coulant de ses yeux qui le piquaient toujours. Il fut tiré de l’eau et ramené sur la berge, sa peau à vif et le piquant et, alors qu’il toussait et s’agitait, ses yeux se posèrent sur Mycroft. Mycroft qui le tenait par les cheveux, Mycroft qui était tout rouge et avait l’air terrifié et trempé jusqu’aux os. Il avait la bouche ouverte et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Stupide, Sherlock, tellement stupide, répétait Mycroft. On ne tourne jamais le dos à la mer, jamais, tu ne le sais pas ? Quel genre de pirate tu es ?

xXx

Sherlock se réveilla.

Il était tôt pourtant, à en juger par l’angle de la lumière entrant par la fenêtre et le peu de bruit dans la rue en contre-bas.

Ses yeux étaient bizarres. Humides, comme à vif. Comme s’il les avait frottés.

Il se rendit au salon en peignoir et pyjama. Alluma son ordinateur, fixa le mail non-lu dans sa boîte de réception que Gloria Trevor lui avait envoyé.

Il ne l’ouvrit pas. Il ne l’effaça pas.

Il ferma son ordinateur.

Mme Hudson avait laissé une théière de thé fraîchement préparé sur la table de la cuisine. Il était encore chaud. C’était comme si elle était capable de prédire avec exactitude l’heure de son réveil. Un de ses nombreux dons.

Elle avait laissé le journal sur le plateau, à côté du thé. Il l’ouvrit et prit note des gros titres tout en prenant sa première gorgée de thé. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Alla chercher son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lestrade.

_Vous avez arrêté un homme innocent. C’était le voisin. SH_

Il effaça la réponse (sans doute outrée). Lestrade pouvait certainement assembler les pièces du puzzle tout seul.

Bon…

Il reprit son téléphone.

_Essayer de voir si vous ne trouvez pas l’arme du crime dans le jardin_. SH

Sans doute cela était-il suffisant.

Lestrade avait débarqué à Musgrave Hall, arrivant d’entre les arbres et brandissant une torche devant lui comme un phare. Il avait semblé quelque peu affolé, paniqué. Il n’était pas préparé à être le sauveur, le sauveteur.

Sherlock ne s’était tellement pas attendu à le voir, qu’il lui avait fallu attendre d’être aux côtés de John, à l’arrière d’une voiture, pour réaliser que Mycroft avait dû lui téléphoner, avait dû lui demander de venir, lui, tout particulièrement. Que Mycroft, incapable d’être lui-même présent, avait voulu qu’une personne éprouvant de la sympathie pour Sherlock soit la première à arriver sur les lieux.

Il y avait une implication plus affreuse encore là-dessous. La possibilité – la _probabilité_ – que Mycroft eut anticipé le fait que Sherlock eusse à prendre des mesures drastiques. Que la seule manière de se sortir de cette situation eut été de tuer sa sœur. Que la personne qui arriva en premier sur les lieux eut pu faire face à une scène chaotique, eut pu se méprendre, considérer Sherlock comme une menace. Que Mycroft ne serait pas présent, cette fois, pour ordonner aux autres de laisser couler.

Lestrade n’avait pas d’accréditation lui donnant accès aux informations classées secret défense. Néanmoins, il avait été briefé sur Magnussen. Il avait été jugé digne de confiance, comme un ami proche de Sherlock. Et, clairement, cette confiance était venue avec autre chose : des ficelles que l’on pouvait tirer à tout instant.

On l’avait déjà envoyé à la rencontre de Sherlock auparavant. Un week-end dans le Dartmoor sous le couvert d’être en vacances.

Agaçant. Envahissant. Totalement inutile.

Et pourtant.

Il avait été _soulagé_ de voir que le visage inquiet apparu d’entre les branches soit un visage familier, le visage d’un ami. Soulagé de n’avoir pas eu à faire semblant, de ne pas avoir à expliquer à un parfait inconnu qui il était et ce qui était arrivé, ce dont il avait besoin. Lestrade avait été là, et il avait compris, et il avait géré la _situation_.

Il termina son thé.

xXx

Mycroft avait envoyé une voiture pour l’emmener à l’aérodrome, comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire.

Il la laissa patienter dix minutes de plus que cela était en réalité nécessaire, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Il rangea son violon, descendit. Ferma la porte, bougea délibérément le heurtoir pour qu’il soit de travers.

Il fut surpris, lorsqu’il se glissa sur la banquette arrière, de voir que son frère l’y attendait.

\- Je vais t’épargner la leçon de morale sur la ponctualité, renifla Mycroft.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J’ai pensé que je pourrais me joindre à toi aujourd’hui.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas sans précédent ; Mycroft l’avait déjà accompagné quelques fois à Sherrinford au cours des derniers mois. D’habitude à la demande de leurs parents.

Mais qu’il s’y rendit volontairement et, visiblement de manière spontanée ? Ça, c’était inhabituel. Mycroft détestait les prisons, l’idée même d’être incarcéré le dérangeait. Un fait qui avait bien évidemment été mis en lumière au vu du récent incident qu’ils avaient eu avec Eurus. Il avait pris note de cela mais avait choisi de ne pas en faire usage, du moins pas pour le moment.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, quelqu’un est mourant ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils, lui offrant un mince sourire.

\- Il n’y a rien et personne, je peux te l’assurer. J’ai seulement pensé que tu aimerais avoir un peu de compagnie.

\- Oh je t’en prie. Quand ai-je jamais apprécié ta compagnie ?

Des lèvres retroussées, un regard désapprobateur qui dura juste un peu trop longtemps. Reconnaissance de leur joute verbale perpétuelle. C’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un sourire chez Mycroft.

La voiture s’engagea sur la route.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur son portable.

Mycroft bougea et le siège en cuir craqua.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, je t’écoute.

Sherlock releva les yeux.

\- Hmm ? A quel sujet ?

\- Je sais que tu as des photos.

\- Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler.

\- Comme si tu ne _mourrais_ pas d’envie d’en parler.

\- Mourrais d’envie ? Clairement, la nicotine a des effets néfastes sur ton cerveau – ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Sept jours ? Il est évident que tu t’es rabattu sur les sucreries pour combler le manque d’ailleurs, savais-tu –

\- Sherlock, si cette petite diatribe a pour but de me distraire du fait que tu as des _gigabytes_ de photos de bébé enregistrées sur ton téléphone, tu perds un peu le coup de main. Je ne le redemanderai pas – je t’assure, mon intérêt pour le sujet n’est que pure politesse.

Sherlock soufflé, tendit son téléphone. Mycroft fit scrupuleusement défiler les photos, prenant un air des plus ennuyé.

Il rendit le portable alors que la voiture approchait de l’aérodrome.

\- Elle semble faire des progrès et passer par toutes les étapes appropriées de la croissance et du développement.

\- Mm, acquiesça Sherlock.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’hélicoptère, le faible soleil d’avril pointant le bout de son nez derrière la couverture nuageuse.

\- Tu pensais que je l’avais tuée, dit Sherlock une fois que l’hélicoptère eut décollé.

Mycroft plissa les yeux, réajusta son casque :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pensais que je l’avais tuée. C’est pour ça que tu as demandé à Lestrade de venir cette nuit-là.

Mycroft demeura silencieux. Il regarda un moment par la fenêtre, jusqu’à ce que Londres soit loin derrière eux.

\- C’est ce que j’aurais fait, finit-il par dire.

Sherlock se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège, surpris. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, sur le violon précautionneusement callé entre ses genoux.

xXx

Mycroft se tint en retrait lorsqu’ils descendirent le long couloir.

Sherlock s’arrêta, se retourna, l’observa.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Il tira sur sa cravate, balança son poids d’un pied sur l’autre.

\- Peut-être que non.

Sherlock plissa les yeux, l’étudiant, cherchant ce qu’il avait pu manquer.

\- Arrête, dit Mycroft.

\- Oh, souffla Sherlock, la réalisation lui faisant l’effet d’une douche froide.

Il fit un pas en arrière, involontairement. _Contrôle-toi_, se réprimanda-t-il aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde, pas ici.

\- Sherlock –, commença Mycroft.

\- J’aurais dû y penser plus tôt, dit-il, fâché contre lui-même. Mon esprit était – ailleurs.

\- Je ne rentre pas à l’intérieur, dit doucement Mycroft, bref. Est-ce que ça ne compte pas ?

Sherlock le regarda, considéra tout ce qu’il avait manqué au cours du trajet. Ne mit pas de mots sur cette vérité désagréable : que Mycroft avait seulement daigné l’accompagner parce qu’il avait entendu dire qu’Eurus avait parlé lors de la dernière visite de Sherlock, que peut-être elle n’était pas complètement hors de portée, après tout. Qu’il pouvait peut-être, encore une fois, mettre à profit son intellect. Pour le bien de tous.

\- C’était stupide de ne serait-ce qu’y songer, dit Mycroft.

\- C’est comme si tu n’en avais tiré aucune leçon, lâcha Sherlock.

Il fit demi-tour, passa les portes seul.

xXx

Eurus jouait déjà lorsqu’il s’approcha de la vitre. Elle était dos à lui, ses longs cheveux détachés.

Il ne parla pas, sortit seulement son violon de son étui, testa doucement les cordes.

Le morceau qu’elle jouait ne lui était pas familier, il était troublant. Sans doute une de ses propres compositions. Il écouta pendant un moment, s’y accoutumant et, lorsqu’il le jugea approprié, mis son violon sur son épaule et se joint à elle.

Son esprit s’égara alors qu’il jouait.

_Oh,_ avait dit John, son premier mot depuis des heures, en s’asseyant tout droit à l’arrière de la voiture les ramenant à Londres. On lui avait donné deux serviettes sèches à l’hôpital où on les avait tous deux auscultés, mais il avait encore l’air débraillé, trempé. Sherlock, tu – tu ne peux pas retourner à Baker Street. Il n’y a rien là-bas pour –

L’appartement avait été interdit d’accès, bien sûr. Inhabitable, les réparations les plus basiques ne pouvant être envisagées avant qu’une ribambelle de professionnels stupides n’inspectent les lieux et ne soient satisfaits de voir que la structure restait encore solide.

_Rentre avec moi,_ avait dit John, sa voix douce. _Tu peux –_

_Non, _avait répondu Sherlock. L’idée même lui avait donné des frissons. Il avait du mal à se retrouver chez John lorsque Mary était encore en vie. A présent, après – après tout ce qui était arrivé – il doutait de pouvoir ne serait-ce que s’asseoir, encore moins dormir. Trop de fantômes.

John n’avait pas insisté. La voiture l’avait déposé en premier, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à poindre à l’horizon. Sherlock l’avait observé au travers de la vitre tandis qu’il toquait à la porte de sa voisine, prenait Rosie des bras d’une femme en pyjama aux yeux bouffis et à l’air indigné.

Il avait serré sa fille tout contre lui, les yeux fermés, alors qu’elle baillait et tapotait ses joues de ses petits doigts potelés.

Sherlock les avait observés aussi longtemps qu’il avait pu le supporter, puis il avait donné l’adresse de Mycroft au chauffeur.

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de toquer. Mycroft avait ouvert la porte comme s’il l’avait attendu.

Les notes que produisait le violon d’Eurus étaient fortes, belles, emplies de mélancolie, montant et descendant, jusqu'à ce qu'il n’y ait plus qu’une note unique et tremblante les séparant.

Il fut surpris de constater qu’il était un peu à bout de souffle. Cela s’était avéré être un morceau éprouvant.

Elle posa son violon, se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle souriait, un petit sourire, incertain.

Il hocha la tête, lui offrit un petit sourire en retour. Attendit.

Ils ne parlèrent pas ce jour-là. Cela lui convenait.

xXx

La voiture s’arrêta devant l’appartement de Baker Street et Mycroft tendit le bras, arrêtant Sherlock alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir.

Il avait quelque chose à la main, un disque dans une pochette en papier blanc.

La bouche de Sherlock devint sèche. Il fixa la pochette du regard.

\- J’ai pris une décision, dit Mycroft.

Il tapota la pochette contre son genou pendant un moment, ses lèvres retroussées. Puis il la lui tendit, un cadeau.

Sherlock la prit. Il n’y avait rien d’écrit la surface lisse.

\- Tu as raison d’être en colère contre moi, dit Mycroft. Je t’ai causé beaucoup de souffrance par inadvertance. Ce n’était pas mon intention.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu de frères et sœurs, tu sais.

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir, se cala à nouveau contre le siège en cuir.

\- De toute évidence.

\- Non, je crois que tu ne m’as pas très bien compris, poursuivit Mycroft. J’avais sept ans lorsque tu es entré en scène. J’avais vécu sept ans seul. Je n’étais pas très enclin au changement.

\- Tu n’avais pas envie de partager ton pudding, tu veux dire.

\- Certainement pas, dit Mycroft, avec une note d’humour surprenante dans la voix. Ton existence même semblait superflue. J’avais déjà été assuré être remarquable. Pourquoi, alors, voudrait-on un autre enfant ?

Sherlock émit un son moqueur, lança un regard à la porte du 221B. Le heurtoir avait été déplacé, même si ce n’était que de peu. Cela pouvait être le fait de Mme Hudson, ou d’un client, bien sûr, mais –

\- Maman semblait penser que je me sentais seul, dit Mycroft.

Il émit un son, un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le ricanement dédaigneux et le petit rire sincère.

\- Et quand je lui ai assuré que ce n’était pas le cas, et qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de palier à un quelconque sentiment d’infériorité en me donnant un frère, elle m’a fait promettre de veiller sur toi.

Sherlock détourna le regard de la porte, regarda son frère, son air sombre, ses épaules tendues, son visage, blême et crispé. Ce n’était pas un sujet facile.

\- Elle m’a demandé de promettre, et je l’ai fait. J’ai promis que je veillerai toujours sur toi, que je te protègerai, que j’écarterai tout danger de toi. Et, pour être totalement honnête, je n’ai pas trouvé cela aussi horrible que je le pensais. Je – eh bien. J’ai plutôt embrassé la tâche, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Charmant, dit Sherlock, détournant à nouveau le regard.

Il était de plus en plus certain que cette position particulière du heurtoir signifiait que John était venu à un moment. Était-il encore là ? Ou bien s’étaient-ils manqués, tels deux navires passant près l’un de l’autre lors d’une nuit de brouillard ?

\- J’ai si bien endossé le rôle de grand frère, en fait, que Maman en a oublié de me demander de faire la même promesse lorsqu’Eurus est née.

Il redirigea son attention sur son frère, qui était assis avec raideur, ses mains posées, ouvertes, sur ses genoux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu insinues par-là, exactement ?

\- Rien, répondit Mycroft, je n’insinue rien. J’énonce un fait. Eurus était comme elle était. Elle me faisait peur. Et je – depuis sa naissance, Sherlock, je l’ai traitée comme une intruse, une menace. J’ai essayé de te protéger d’elle, au lieu de veiller sur vous deux. Et, peut-être que le fait de se montrer sentimental est signe que je prends de l’âge, mais, en rétrospective, je ne peux m’empêcher de craindre que mes actions aient eu le but exactement opposé de ce qu’elles auraient dû avoir.

Troublé, Sherlock reporta son regard sur le disque qu’il tenait dans sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends que je dise.

Mycroft sourit, une mince pression de ses lèvres. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Je te verrai la semaine prochaine. Même heure.

Sherlock sortit de la voiture, resta sur le trottoir alors qu’elle s’en allait.

xXx

L’appartement était vivant lorsque Rosie était là, ses babillements enthousiastes résonnaient dans l’escalier et jusque dans l’entrée où il se trouvait, en train de retirer son manteau.

Il monta les marches deux par deux, s’arrêta juste assez longtemps pour se donner un air plus convenable avant d’entrer.

John était dans la cuisine, quelque chose sur le feu. Rosie se tenait debout dans son parc, agrippant le bord d’une main ferme. Lorsqu’elle vit Sherlock, elle se mit à sautiller tout en souriant.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil, passa devant elle pour déposer avec précaution son violon sous la fenêtre. Il plaça le disque dans sa petite pochette sur le bureau.

\- Bonjour, dit John alors qu’il revenait dans le salon.

Il sourit, incertain, hésitant.

\- Je prépare le dîner. Désolé, je – ha. J’aurais peut-être dû appeler avant.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Sherlock, de virulentes dénégations, de ferventes prières. Il n’en prononça aucune. Au lieu de cela, il marcha jusqu’au parc, prit Rosie dans ses bras. Il était considéré comme approprié de faire des grimaces aux enfants. Elle ne trouverait rien d’étrange dans celle qu’il faisait à cet instant.

Elle pointa du doigt la tablette au-dessus de la cheminée et il s’en approcha, détournant le regard lorsqu’elle posa ses yeux sur leur reflet dans le miroir.

\- Comment ça s’est passé ? demanda John en s’asseyant dans son fauteuil, derrière lui.

Sherlock se racla la gorge.

\- Désolé, dit à nouveau John. Tu n’as sans doute pas envie d’en –

\- Ça allait, le coupa Sherlock, et il fut heureux de voir que sa voix n’avait pas tremblé.

Elle avait une certaine platitude que l’on pourrait facilement assimiler à de l’ennui.

Rosie tendit les bras vers la chauve-souris dans sa boîte en verre et il la mit dans sa main, laissant l’enfant la couvrir d’empreintes de doigts. Il regarda ses traits se froisser alors qu’elle se focalisait sur la chose. Garder les yeux rivés sur elle signifiait qu’il n’avait pas à regarder la chauve-souris, n’avait pas à remarquer et noter tout ce qui faisait qu’elle était la même, et tout ce qui faisait qu’elle était différente.

\- Chauv ! s’exclama-t-elle et elle sourit.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Chauve-souris vampire, oui. C’est très bien, Watson, même si nous devrons travailler ta prononciation.

\- Chauv ! répéta-t-elle d’un air résolu.

Elle lui rendit la boîte.

Il la reposa au-dessus de la cheminée, continua à marcher, laissant la curiosité de Rosie dicter le chemin qu’il fallait emprunter pour faire le tour de la pièce.

\- Ça ne t’ennuie pas ? demanda John.

Il y avait quelque chose de tendu dans sa voix.

Sherlock lui lança un coup d’œil, surpris.

\- M’ennuie ?

\- Elle veut faire la même chose à chaque fois qu’elle vient ici. Tu fais le tour de la pièce avec elle, elle choisit les mêmes objets et les repose.

\- La curiosité devrait toujours être encouragée, dit Sherlock.

Puis il reconsidéra la chose.

_\- Toujours_ est un terme un peu fort et comprend probablement toute une ribambelle de situations potentiellement dangereuses qui, par prudence, devraient sans doute être éviter pour le moment. Peut-être devrais-je reformuler ma phrase et dire que la curiosité devrait _en général_ être encouragée –

\- Sherlock, l’arrêta John, et à présent il riait, de toute évidence malgré lui, secouant un peu la tête.

\- Hm ?

\- C’est juste – Je suppose que je n’avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Toi, comme ça.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Patient.

Il déglutit, détourna le regard. Rosie émit un bruit de frustration et pointa du doigt la bibliothèque, et il passa devant pour qu’elle puisse faire glisser ses mains sur les tranches des livres de l’étagère la plus proche.

Cela faisait des années qu’il se montrait patient, des siècles, des éternités. Il n’avait été que patience même lorsque cela l’avait pris à la gorge, étranglé, fait sombrer.

Il ne pouvait pas dire cela, pas à John. Pas à voix haute, jamais.

Il porta Rosie jusqu’à la fenêtre et, lorsqu’ils passèrent devant son bureau, elle attrapa la pochette en papier dans laquelle se trouvait le disque et l’agita triomphalement.

\- Non, fit-il, essayant de l’extraire doucement de la poigne de l’enfant têtue. Pas ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? s’enquit John. C’est pour une affaire ?

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant, cette petite pochette en papier blanche et le disque qu’elle contenait. Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, réussissant enfin à retirer le disque des mains de Rosie. C’est de la part de Mycroft.

Il reposa le disque sur le bureau et, pour la distraire, tendit distraitement un fémur à Rosie qui gémissait, indignée de s’être vue refuser quelque chose.

John émit un son qui aurait très bien pu être assimilé à un rire, se leva, s’approcha de sorte à se tenir très près d’eux, les yeux au même niveau que ceux de sa fille.

\- Ne met pas ça dans ta bouche, dit-il. Est-ce que c’est compris ?

Rosie sourit et s’apprêta à faire exactement l’inverse de ce qu’il venait de lui demander.

\- Et on en a fini de jouer avec ça, dit John en gloussant, bien qu’horrifié.

Il prit Rosie des bras de Sherlock, rendit le fémur à ce dernier. Se rendit dans la cuisine pour regarder ce qu’il avait laissé sur la cuisinière.

Sherlock reposa l’os sur son bureau, à côté de l’ordinateur, pensa au mail qu’il n’avait toujours pas lu de Gloria Trevor. Pensa aux ossements de Victor, perdus dans le noir, et ne put réprimer un frisson.

Il lança un regard furtif en direction de la cuisine pour voir si John l’avait remarqué mais il était en train de remuer ce qui se trouvait dans la casserole, murmurant des choses à Rosie. Elle était blottie contre lui, l’observant d’un air adorateur.

John avait relevé les yeux et croisé son regard, ses grands yeux illuminés par la lumière de la lampe torche, son visage et ses épaules à peine hors de l’eau.

Vivant, respirant toujours, perdu dans le noir, là où Victor était mort.

xXx

Ils restèrent plus tard que d’habitude, John s’attardant bien longtemps après que Rosie ne se soit endormie, la bouche entrouverte, un point au-dessus de la tête, sa respiration calme et profonde.

Sherlock s’assit dans son fauteuil et regarda John, assis dans ce fauteuil qui n’était pas le sien mais y ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait fait nettoyer et retapisser le sien mais celui de John avait été une cause perdue.

Ils avaient allumé un feu, bien qu’il eût fait presque trop chaud dans la pièce. Celle-ci était envahie d’une lumière dorée, et des ombres agréables s’étiraient sur les murs.

\- Tu veux le regarder ? demanda John, une fois que Rosie se fut endormie.

Il lança un regard au disque dans sa pochette d’un blanc immaculé.

Ce qu’il entendait par-là, bien sûr, c’était : tu veux qu’on le regarde _ensemble_.

Sherlock hésita.

Il était à peu près certain que, s’il y était amené, il ferait n’importe quoi, n’importe quoi pour garder John auprès de lui. Quel que fut le temps qu’il fut près à passer avec lui.

Il était à peu près certain que, quoi qu’il y eût sur ce dvd, ce n’était pas une chose que John voudrait voir.

Il se sentit étrangement piégé, acculé, mal à l’aise. L’espace d’un bref et stupide moment, il considéra l’idée de lancer un débat, quelque chose qui finirait par énerver John et le ferait quitter l’appartement en trombe, frustré. Mais cela serait revenu à briser le silence d’or qui s’était installé entre eux, cela aurait signifié réveiller Rosie et transformer ses doux ronflements en des pleurs misérables, et il se serait retrouvé seul, à faire les cent pas dans un appartement vide, faisant la liste de tout ce qui n’allait pas.

Alors il se leva, récupéra le disque. Le retourna entre ses doigts pendant un moment. Regarda John.

John le rejoignit sur le canapé, l’ordinateur ouvert sur la table basse. Ils étaient assis très près l’un de l’autre, leur bras s’effleurant tandis qu’ils se penchaient tous deux sur l’écran.

Une image apparue et s’anima.

Une vidéo de surveillance, prise de haut, à un angle fixe. En noir et blanc.

Deux hommes étaient étendus sur le sol, un autre était debout.

Il reconnut John avant de se rendre compte que c’était _lui_, la deuxième forme recroquevillée, et qu’il y avait un révolver juste à côté de sa main. Que l’homme qui se tenait entre eux, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés, c’était Mycroft.

\- Ah, dit-il, la gorge sèche. Je suppose que nous sommes sur le point de voir comment nous sommes passés du point A au point B.

John ne sourit pas, ne rit pas. Ses traits s’étaient légèrement froissés, de la même manière que lorsqu’il était très en colère et s’efforçait de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. Ses narines se dilatèrent.

Les portes s’ouvrirent. Un garde fit son entrée, habillé en noir, coiffé d’un bonnet en laine. Un fusil à la main.

\- Soyez raisonnable, lui dit Mycroft.

Eurus entra après le garde, ses mouvements rapides et assurés. Elle s’arrêta, releva le menton, sourit à Mycroft.

\- Je ne pense pas que je le serai.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder. Mycroft tira sur sa cravate, lissa sa veste de costume. Se laissa tomber à croupie et récupéra le revolver que Sherlock avait laissé tomber.

\- Oh, fit Eurus.

Elle mit ses mains devant elle, très calme, presque guindée.

\- Je ne pense pas, tu n’es pas d’accord ?

Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers le garde qui pressa le canon de son fusil contre la joue de Sherlock.

Sherlock sentit John se tendre, là, à côté de lui, sur le canapé : son corps tout entier s’était raidi et il tremblait.

Il expira par le nez.

A l’écran, Mycroft haussa les épaules, affichant une indifférence crispée.

\- De toute façon, tout doit se terminer avec toi.

\- C’est drôle, dit-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu n’étais pas prêt à tirer sur le gouverneur.

\- C’était un homme innocent.

\- L’était-il ? Innocent ?

Elle pencha la tête, le regardant intensément.

\- Innocent de quoi, exactement ? Comment définis-tu l’innocence et la culpabilité ? Cela semble être des concepts arbitraires.

Mycroft ne répondit pas. Le garde garda le canon de son fusil pressé tout contre la joue de Sherlock.

Sherlock serra les dents, essaya de se souvenir s’il avait eu une quelconque douleur résiduelle. Il avait vécu tout cela comme si toutes ses articulations avaient été remplacées par des débris de verres, alors c’était difficile à dire.

\- Oh, je vois, dit Eurus.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Tu définis l’innocence par rapport à toi, si cela te touche. Le gouverneur était innocent parce qu’il ne t’avait rien fait à _toi_. Ou, tout du moins, rien que tu n’aies jugé impardonnable. Moi, d’un autre côté –

\- Tu m’as retenu contre ma volonté. Sous la menace de violence.

\- N’importe qui pourrait en dire de même pour moi. Ne m’as-tu pas retenu contre ma volonté pendant des années ?

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Ce n’est pas du tout la même –

\- Non ?

Elle se retourna, fit un geste vague.

\- Des pièces fermées, des forces armées. Des protocoles stricts.

\- Ça n’a pas vraiment fait tant de différence, au final, non ?

\- Impossible à dire sans se pencher sur l’hypothétique.

\- Tu ne le tueras pas, dit Mycroft, reportant son attention sur Sherlock.

Le garde lui donne un petit coup vif avec son arme.

\- Pour l’amour de dieu, siffla John, assis aussi droit qu’un piquet.

Ses mains s’étaient refermées pour devenir des poings.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air très sûr de ça, dit Eurus.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, répéta Mycroft. Tu as passé trop de temps à préparer tout ça pour finir par tirer sur un homme inconscient allongé par terre.

\- Tu marques un point, concéda-t-elle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Le garde écarta son fusil du visage de Sherlock.

Mycroft appuya sur la détente.

Sur le canapé, Sherlock sursauta comme si c’était sur lui que l’on avait tiré. John se tourna vers lui, alarmé, et il sembla se détendre après. Il rouvrit l’une de ses mains et la posa sur l’épaule de Sherlock, la serrant un peu. Sa paume était chaude, Sherlock pouvait le sentir au travers du tissu de sa chemise.

Eurus n’avait pas bougé. Eurus n’avait même pas ne serait-ce que ciller.

\- Oh, dit-elle.

Elle souriait à nouveau.

\- C’est intéressant. C’était une balle à blanc, bien sûr. Il n’y avait qu’une seule véritable balle. Tu avais raison – j’ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à préparer ce jeu pour lui permettre de prendre fin aussi rapidement.

Mycroft avait l’air plus secoué que Sherlock ne l’avait jamais vu. Il laissa tomber le revolver.

\- Eh bien. Il fallait que j’essaie.

\- Intéressant, ce que tu fais pour justifier tes propres actes.

Elle tapa dans ses mains et des aides-soignants entrèrent, vêtus tout de blanc et poussant des brancards. Ils s’activèrent avec efficacité, portant d’abord John puis Sherlock, les posant sur les brancards, les emmenant.

\- Où est-ce que tu les emmènes ?

\- A la maison, répondit Eurus.

\- Et moi ?

\- Pas à la maison.

\- Je vois.

Aucun d’eux ne bougea.

\- Tu pensais qu’il allait te tirer dessus, dit Eurus.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n’avais pas pensé qu’il pourrait retourner l’arme contre lui-même.

La prise de John se fit involontairement plus ferme sur l’épaule de Sherlock. Il retira sa main, se racla la gorge.

\- Non, dit Mycroft.

\- Pourquoi ? Il en montrait tous les signes.

\- Il a pris un risque calculé. Etant donné tout ce que tu as fait jusqu’à présent pour t’assurer de sa participation à ton petit jeu, il pensait clairement que tu aurais plutôt mis fin à ton expérience plutôt que de le voir mort. J’en étais venu à la même conclusion.

\- Et c’est pour ça que tu ne l’as-tu pas arrêté.

\- Tu ne qualifies pas mon comportement d’égoïste ? Il n’était pas loin de me tirer en plein cœur, après tout.

\- Une chose que tu semblais prêt à endurer, pour son bien. Le grand frère à la rescousse, une dernière fois.

\- Oh, fit Mycroft, sa voix teintée d’ennui. Est-ce le moment où tu me réprimandes pour ne pas en avoir fait de même pour toi ?

\- As-tu le sentiment que la protection que tu as offerte était adéquate ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- As-tu l’impression que, en protégeant Sherlock de certains aspects de son passé, tu l’as aidé ? N’est-il pas toujours mieux d’avoir le contexte pour les actions d’un tiers ?

\- Oh, est-ce de _cela_ dont il est question depuis le début ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que cela m’intrigue.

\- J’ai vu ce que tu fais aux choses qui piquent ta curiosité.

\- Être enfermé te met mal à l’aise.

\- Quel était ton premier indice ?

De l’ennui à nouveau, feint. Mycroft _était_ clairement mal à l’aise.

\- C’est le pire destin que tu puisses imaginer pour toi-même, avança-t-elle. Tout ton pouvoir, ton contrôle, arraché à toi. Toi, à la merci d’autres aux esprits inférieurs –

\- Oui, merci, tu en as fais une description très claire.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Parce que tu vas rester ici. Si tu te comportes bien, peut-être que tu auras une récompense pour noël.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder la caméra, sourit.

La vidéo s’arrêta, les laissant dans un silence lourd.

Le feu craqua, crépita. Toujours doré, toujours chaud et rassurant. Rosie dormait toujours paisiblement, inconsciente du reste du monde.

\- Mon dieu, souffla John. Juste quand je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être – juste – mon dieu.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, inspira.

Mycroft avait appuyé sur la détente. Mycroft n’avait pas hésité. Il avait pointé l’arme sur Eurus et avait appuyé sur la détente dès qu’il avait vu une ouverture.

_C’est ce que j’aurais fait, _avait-il dit dans l’hélicoptère. Il n’avait pas parlé hypothétiquement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda John, sa voix basse, très proche de l’oreille de Sherlock.

Il réalisa bêtement que c’était sans doute pour éviter de réveiller Rosie, mais cela n’empêcha pas la chair de poule de lui couvrir les bras. Il frissonna et se retint de se laisser aller contre John, de justesse.

\- Je – commença-il avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question.

\- Est-ce qu’elle est comme ça tout le temps ? demanda John, l’air affligé. Quand tu vas là-bas. Est-ce que – est-ce que ça se passe comme ça ?

Il pensa comprendre ce que John lui demandait vraiment, cherchant ses mots, hésitant.

_Est-ce que tu vas là-bas pour être torturé ? Disséqué et exposé comme une sorte de spécimen de laboratoire ? Est-ce que tu vas là-bas pour être punis ?_

\- Non, dit Sherlock, heureux d’être tombé sur une question à laquelle il pouvait répondre. Non, ce n’est – pas du tout comme ça. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup. Nous jouons.

\- Vous jouez.

\- De la musique, John, dit Sherlock, et les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent en un sourire fatigué. Nous jouons de la musique.


	3. Vagues

Ils empruntèrent ensemble un petit sentier à l’arrière de la maison, des mauvaises herbes s’accrochant au bas du manteau de Sherlock, le déchirant. L’air était doux, humide et pur, porteur des bruits de la nuit.

Le sentier serpentait, zigzaguait, et le ciel étoilé au-dessus d’eux était obstrué par la végétation dense. Il y avait une voiture garée dans l’herbe, que l’on n’aurait pas pu voir depuis la maison.

Il lança un regard à Eurus. Elle le soutint sans ciller.

Il ouvrit la portière et s’installa derrière le volant. L’intérieur était propre, dénué de toute touche personnelle. Un sent-bon était accroché au rétroviseur et dégageait une odeur de pin artificielle. Des sièges en tissu élimé. Il y avait une tâche graisseuse sur la fenêtre du côté passager. Elle se trouvait juste à la hauteur du front de John, appuyé contre la vitre lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé, inconscient, sur le siège.

Il avala sa salive, détourna le regard. Les clefs pendaient déjà sur le contact, froides au toucher. Il démarra.

Eurus se glissa à côté de lui, sur le siège passager, aussi silencieuse qu’un fantôme.

Elle n’avait pas fait tout ça seule. Elle ne les avait pas portés, ne leur avait pas fait quitter Sherrinford, ne l’avait pas piégé dans ses propres souvenirs et tout ça sans avoir reçu l’aide d’une quelconque personne. Quelqu’un l’avait aidée. Quelqu’un avait installé John à bord de cette voiture et l’avait conduit dans les ténèbres.

Ce quelqu’un avait-il été payé ou contraint ? Avait-il été volontaire ?

\- Où ? demanda-t-il.

Elle pointa une direction du doigt. Il avança.

La voiture cahota sur une route existant à peine. Des pierres faisaient crisser le châssis, malmenaient les pneus.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Des arbres se dressaient tout autour d’eux, traîtres.

Ils avaient exploré, étant enfants. D’une certaine manière, ils avaient été libres. On les avait laissés faire. On ne l’avait pas retenu, on lui avait laissé la voie libre pour explorer jusqu’aux limites de sa curiosité. Il était tout à fait possible que l’un d’eux se soit aventurer loin de la maison.

Eurus n’était âgé que de cinq ans à l’époque. Cela lui aurait pris une journée entière de marche. Pas impossible, certainement pas impossible. Mais difficile. Jusqu’à l’extrême.

\- Stop, dit-elle.

Il s’arrêta. Se tourna pour la voir.

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête.

\- Là.

Il se précipita hors de la voiture, dans l’air froid de la nuit, glissa les clefs dans sa poche. Juste au cas où.

\- John ! cria-t-il.

Quelque chose avec des ailes s’agita dans les ténèbres.

Il porta à nouveau son regard sur la voiture. Eurus n’avait pas bougé et demeurait silencieuse sur le siège passager, les genoux remontés jusque sous son menton.

Il détourna le regard, scanna les environs, plissa les yeux pour en discerner les détails dans le noir. Là – de l’herbe aplatie par une démarche lourde. Des brindilles cassées, des branches tombées. De la végétation dérangée, marquée par un corps que l’on avait trainé au travers, par à-coup.

\- JOHN ! cria-t-il encore.

Il s’élança dans l’herbe haute, suivant la trace. La voiture disparut derrière lui, avalée par la nuit. Il brandit sa lampe torche devant lui, dirigeant son faible faisceau lumineux sur le sol, à la recherche d’indices. Marcha.

Il sortit de sous les épais feuillages des arbres, hésita lorsqu’il rencontra une pente sur son chemin. Au-dessus de lui, la lumière de la lune.

Il y avait un bruit – faible – facile à reconnaître. De l’eau.

Il se mit à courir, les yeux rivés sur le sol, dérapa lorsqu’il fut de nouveau face aux ténèbres d’un noir d’encre.

La partie visible du puit était depuis longtemps tombée en ruines. La structure était à peine plus large qu’un simple trou dans la terre, la lumière de la lune se reflétant faiblement à la surface de l’eau au fond.

La terre tout autour était molle, boueuse. On avait marché ici peu de temps auparavant. Quelqu’un avait récemment installé des canalisations.

Payé, contraint ou volontaire ?

Là, une forme sombre dans l’eau qui se mouvait encore légèrement.

\- John, souffla Sherlock, écrasé par le poids du soulagement.

Il y avait une corde, accrochée à un arbre non loin de là. Elle était rugueuse entre ses doigts, humide et lourde. Quelqu’un s’en était clairement servi pour faire descendre John. Il n’avait pas été poussé, n’avait pas été précipité et ne s’était pas écrasé contre les pierres. Il avait été manœuvré avec précaution.

Elle l’avait voulu vivant.

Vivant pour qu’il soit retrouvé ? Ou vivant pour qu’il endure la souffrance de la noyade ?

\- Attention ! cria-t-il alors qu’il jetait une extrémité de la corde à l’intérieur du puit.

Quelque chose se retourna dans son estomac lorsque les mains pâles de John furent éclairées par la lumière de la lune, en bas, alors qu’il les tendait pour attraper la corde. John se tira vers le haut en s’aidant de la corde, hissant ses épaules et sa tête au-dessus de la surface de l’eau.

\- Sh- Sherlock.

John claquait des dents. Mais sa voix était ferme.

\- Je suis enchaîné.

\- Je sais, dit Sherlock, fermant les yeux.

Stupide. Stupide. Il n’avait rien apporté avec lui.

Le murmure du vent dans les hautes herbes se fit entendre derrière lui. Il avait laissé Eurus dans la voiture, silencieuse et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Était-elle toujours là-bas ? Où l’avait-elle suivi, tel un fantôme, dans son sillage ?

Il n’avait aucun moyen d’en être certain.

Et, même si la malice semblait l’avoir quittée, il n’y mettrait pas sa main à couper, n’y parierait pas sa vie. Ou celle de John. Surtout pas celle de John.

_Ne tourne jamais le dos à la mer._

Mycroft lui avait dit cela, une fois. N’est-ce pas ?

La mer était capricieuse. Brillante et belle et, par-dessus tout, dangereuse. On ne pouvait jamais avoir une totale confiance en elle, peu importait son calme apparent.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, ne vit rien que l’herbe dansante et les arbres tordus et sombres.

Tout de même. Mieux valait se montrer prudent.

Il s’accroupit, puis se mit précautionneusement à plat ventre sur le sol, dans l’herbe. Il rampa jusqu’au bord du puit de sorte qu’il put regarder à l’intérieur devenir une cible trop apparente.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

John. John était là, son visage pâle et fatigué. Ses cheveux lui collaient aux tempes, ses lèvres était pincées en une ligne fine, ses mains s’agrippaient à la corde. Il hocha la tête, un mouvement vif et contrôlé. Celui d’un soldat. Vigilant, sur ses gardes. Pas entièrement hors de danger.

Il n’y avait pas de solution miracle à la présente situation.

Il avait, dans la panique et la confusion, échoué dans l’élaboration d’un plan de secours. Il s’était tellement focalisé sur le fait de retrouver John qu’il en avait oublié de réfléchir à ce qu’il ferait, une fois qu’il serait arrivé jusqu’à lui.

On essaie de réprimer ses émotions pour parfaire son raisonnement.

Son raisonnement n’avait rien de parfait, ici.

Il n’avait pas les outils nécessaires à la libération de John en sa possession. Il lui faudrait soit retourner à la maison pour y chercher quelque chose pour couper les chaines, soit tenter d’amadouer Eurus pour qu’elle lui révèle l’emplacement de la clef.

\- John, appela-t-il.

Les yeux de John rencontrèrent les siens. Il trembla, resserra sa prise sur la corde.

\- Je dois-, hésita Sherlock. John. Je vais devoir te laisser. Il n’y a rien ici que je puisse utiliser pour te libérer. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. Tu- accroche-toi.

\- Où est-elle ?

La voix de John était acerbe. Ses mâchoires serrées alors même qu’il claquait des dents.

\- Elle ne représente plus une menace, dit-il, et il espéra que ce fut vrai.

\- Vas-y, dit John. Fais vite.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

John eut un rire grinçant, dénué de toute trace d’humour.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, si ?

Pourtant, il hésita. Il regarda en bas, ne se sentant pas tout à fait capable de s’éloigner.

C’était ici qu’était mort son ami.

\- Sherlock, à moins que tu ne prévoies de venir me rejoindre ici, tu devrais –

\- Mauvaise idée, dit Sherlock, comme si une part de lui ne voulait pas faire exactement ça ; ce qui était ridicule. Je suis peut-être doué pour craquer des serrures, mais je n’ai jamais essayé de le faire sous l’eau – une possibilité que je n’ai malheureusement jamais envisagée, je te l’accorde – et à cet instant je n’ai pas les outils nécessaires pour ça. Je n’ai même pas ne serait-ce qu’un trombone sous la main.

_Par ailleurs, le risque que ma sœur vienne, coupe la corde et nous laisse mourir tous les deux ici ne peut pas être complètement écarté._

C’était, il songea, le signe d’une grande maturité émotionnelle, qu’il ait choisi de ne pas prononcer ces mots à voix haute.

Au lieu de ça, il essaya de sourire. Ce qui, à bien y penser, était probablement une erreur.

\- Sherlock, dit John.

Sa voix tremblante trahissait une sorte d’hilarité exaspérée. Ce qui était remarquable, mais était tout à fait typique de John.

\- Vas-y.

Il se releva, recula avec réticence. Puis il s’arrêta, inclina la tête, écouta.

\- Sherlock – dit encore une fois John.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Sherlock, sérieusement –

\- Tais-toi, répéta-t-il. Ecoute.

Le bruit se fit plus fort, plus puissant, le bruit régulier d’hélices. Un faisceau lumineux passa sur les arbres pour s’arrêter sur lui. Il agita les bras en l’air.

\- Est-ce que c’est un hélicoptère ?

\- Bien observé.

\- Je suis au fond d’un putain de puit, espèce d’abruti !

La vague de soulagement qui l’envahit le laissa étourdi, abasourdi. Il se mit à rire, d’un rire venu du plus profond de sa poitrine, inapproprié, mais il ne put s’en empêcher. Il regarda en bas, croisa le regard de John, et John – transi de froid, tremblant, misérable – renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire bêtement aussi.

xXx

Une équipe avait trouvé Alex Garrideb sur la plage, lors de sa seconde exploration de l’île. Ils l’avaient trouvé recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant, contre les rochers, ses mains toujours attachées.

On avait soigné ses blessures, puis on l’avait arrêté en bonne et due forme et emmené en garde à vue pour le meurtre de James Evans.

On avait dit à Sherlock qu’il ne s’était pas débattu et n’avait opposé aucune forme de résistance, ni même tenté de blanchir son nom. Les seuls mots qu’il avait prononcés, lorsqu’il avait quitté Sherrinford, avait été pour s’enquérir de la situation de ses frères.

Le corps de Nathan Garrideb avait été retrouvé trois semaines plus tard par un bateau de pêche, au large de l’île. Celui d’Howard n’avait toujours pas été retrouvé.

Après tout, les eaux entourant la sinistre île de Sherrinfort étaient réputées pour être vicieuses.

La nouvelle de la sentence dont allait écoper Alex Garrideb fit peu de bruit et ne fit l’objet que d’un petit article dans les journaux. C’était un crime sans intérêt, commis par un homme qui n’était pas intéressant pour un motif inintéressant.

\- Tu penses qu’on devrait lui parler ? demanda John.

Sherlock était sorti de sa chambre pour trouver John assis à la table de la cuisine, habillé pour aller travailler. Il feuilletait le journal tout en mangeant un scone pris sur le plateau que Mme Hudson avait laissé lorsqu’elle avait apporté le thé.

\- Rosie est avec la baby-sitter, fit John, la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- De toute évidence, dit Sherlock, clignant des yeux.

John lisant le journal le matin, John seul à table, mangeant rapidement avant de partir au travail. L’appartement en désordre, le smiley sur le mur – non. Non. Le smiley était différent sans vraiment l’être et il ne venait pas de se réveiller dans une réalité idéale, dans le passé.

Il était là, dans le présent, et John était en train de parler. John ne vivait pas à Baker Street, il habitait toujours à l’autre bout de la ville dans une maison qu’il avait partagée avec Mary et il avait embauché une baby-sitter pour garder Rosie trois jours par semaine, de sorte à pouvoir travailler au cabinet médical. John s’était réveillé ce matin et avait décidé de partir au travail quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt qu’à l’ordinaire pour faire un saut à Baker Street et piquer un peu du petit-déjeuner de Sherlock. John était là dans la seule position qu’il n’occuperait plus jamais – celle d’invité. Et John lui avait posé une question.

Il inspira brusquement, revenant à lui.

\- Parler à qui ?

\- Alex Garrideb.

John tapota le journal du doigt, et Sherlock pencha la tête pour lire ce qui était imprimé.

\- Pourquoi ?

John ne sembla pas trouver de réponse à cette question. Sûrement parce qu’il n’y en avait pas de bonne, à moins que ce ne fut pour dissiper une culpabilité mal placée.

Mais John lui servait aussi un de ces regards, un de ceux qui signifiaient qu’il passait à côté de quelque chose, qu’il avait encore une fois manqué à saisir l’importance, petite mais vitale, de l’interaction humaine.

C’était énervant, il était énervant.

Il se fichait d’Alex Garrideb. Il n’avait, de toute évidence, aucune envie de servir de juge, de jury et de bourreau à cet homme. Ce qui était arrivé à ses frères était extrêmement malheureux, mais l’homme avait commis un meurtre. Il avait été appréhendé et on s’occupait à présent de lui. Il n’y avait rien à gagner à lui rendre visite. Rien à apprendre, rien à faire.

S’asseoir en face d’Alex Garrideb n’empêcherait pas Sherlock de repenser au regard qu’il avait eu, lorsqu’il l’avait vu au travers de la vitre, et qu’il avait prononcé la sentence.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ses frères, dit Sherlock d’un ton plus tranchant qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Il releva les yeux, réalisa trop tard qu’il avait été perdu dans ses pensées, que le silence avait été trop long pour être approprié et qu’il avait ainsi fait sursauter John.

John qui avait terminé son thé et son scone, qui avait rincé et rangé son plat et sa tasse. John qui avait enfilé son manteau. John qui était à mi-chemin de la porte, qui le regardait avec une expression entre la surprise et le regret.

\- Tu étais –

Il fit un geste vague vers sa tête en guise d’explication, et Sherlock acquiesça.

Il se retourna et se rendit dans le salon, s’attendant à entendre la porte se refermer derrière John.

\- Sherlock, dit-il au lieu de ça.

Sherlock s’assit dans son fauteuil, prit un air patient, attentif. Attendit.

John avait l’air terriblement mal à l’aise.

\- Je sais que – mon Dieu – je n’essayais pas d’insinuer quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Ce n’est pas du tout ce que –

\- Je n’aurais rien pu faire, le coupa Sherlock.

Et pourquoi parlaient-ils encore ? Pourquoi John n’avait-il pas franchi la porte, descendu l’escalier et n’était pas sorti dans la rue comme il en avait eu l’intention ?

\- Je sais, fit John.

\- Il a fait des choix qui l’ont mis dans cette position, continua Sherlock. Il a tué un homme de sang froid pour de l’argent. Et – je t’accorde qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen pour lui d’entrevoir les circonstances spécifiques de sa découverte, mais –

\- Sherlock –

\- Mais c’était ses choix et c’est Eurus qui a appuyé sur le bouton et je ne les ai pas tués !

Son visage était chaud. Une goutte de sueur lui coula dans le dos, froide entre ses omoplates. Il tremblait, réalisa-t-il. Il leva les mains, les regarda trembler. Elles tremblaient beaucoup, lorsqu’il se droguait. Mais là, il n’avait rien pris.

\- Sherlock, dit encore une fois John.

Il avait fermé la porte, retirait à nouveau son manteau tout en revenant vers Sherlock. Ses traits trahissaient l’inquiétude.

\- Tu vas être en retard au travail, fit observer Sherlock.

John s’accroupit devant lui, les mains sur ses épaules, les yeux dans les siens.

\- Pour l’amour de Dieu, je n’ai rien pris !

\- Ce n’est pas ce que –

John recula un peu, secoua la tête. Il avait le teint blême.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C’est une hypothèse tout à fait raisonnable.

\- Non, répéta John.

Il secoua la tête, un mouvement vif, bref. Résolu.

\- Dois-je te rappeler mes antécédents, et les statistiques concernant la rechute –

\- Je sais que tu n’es pas drogué, dit John.

Un muscle de sa mâchoire tressauta.

Il n’expliqua pas comment il le savait, comment il pouvait en être aussi certain. Sherlock était à peu près sûr de n’avoir rien fait, de toute sa vie, pour mériter une telle certitude. Et pourtant.

\- Bien, fit-il.

Il avala sa salive.

\- Content que nous ayons clarifié la situation. Tu étais en train de suggérer que j’aille voir Alex Garrideb ?

\- J’étais en train de suggérer qu’on aille voir Alex Garrideb, oui.

\- Et je t’ai demandé pourquoi, siffla Sherlock, énervé de voir ses mains trembler, de sentir sa peau se réchauffer puis refroidir soudainement, de voir son corps tout entier sur le point de voler en éclat sans raison, sans aucune bonne raison. Je ne peux que supposer que c’est parce que tu aimerais que je lui fasse mes excuses, pour le rôle que j’ai joué dans –

\- Non, Sherlock, non, mon Dieu –

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec la voix de John. Il ne haussait pas le ton, ne s’énervait pas, il ne faisait aucune des choses que Sherlock s’attendait à le voir faire.

Sherlock demeura silencieux, posa ses mains sur ses genoux. S’il serrait les poings assez forts, le tremblement était moins flagrant.

John se laissa aller sur ses talons, toujours accroupi par terre. Son visage était très pâle.

\- Tu allais partir au travail, essaya à nouveau Sherlock.

\- Oui, non, répondit John et il eut un petit rire, mais le cœur n’y était pas. Je ne vais nulle part maintenant.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n’ai plus besoin que l’on s’occupe de moi.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin qu’on s’occupe de toi. Je pense que tu as besoin –

Il s’arrêta, regarda ailleurs. Sa respiration était lourde. Contrarié. Très contrarié.

\- Va travailler, John.

\- Tu ne l’as pas tuée, lâcha John.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Après un moment, il prit une rapide inspiration et releva les yeux. Son regard ne vacilla pas.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, dit Sherlock.

Sa gorge était sèche. Sa voix sonna moins ferme qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

\- De toute évidence, je ne pense pas que l’on en ait assez parlé.

\- Nul besoin de répéter –

\- Oh que si, dit John.

Sa main gauche s’était refermée pour former un poing qu’il appuyait sur le sol sans vraiment y penser. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

Sherlock ne put détourner le regard.

\- Je ne suis pas – je ne devrais pas l’être. Surpris. Que tu ne me crois pas –

John rit à nouveau, un son misérable, encore une fois.

\- Tu sembles faire fausse route. Nous parlions de Alex Garrideb, tenta Sherlock.

\- Non, ce n’était pas le sujet.

_Non_, réalisa Sherlock, plutôt bêtement. _Je suppose que nous ne parlions pas de cela._

\- Ecoute, fit John et il s’éclaircit la gorge, grimaça un peu. Je ne sais pas comment – je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, d’accord ? Et j’ai dit des choses horribles – je t’ai fait des choses horribles et tu ne méritais pas – c’est juste que – rien de tout cela n’était ta faute, d’accord ? Je n’aurais jamais dû – je n’étais pas –

\- John, dit Sherlock, quelque chose dans sa poitrine se déchirant.

Il tremblait toujours.

\- Je suis désolé, d’accord ? S’il te plait. Juste – Sherlock –

La voix de John se brisa, il semblait buter sur les mots.

Sherlock se pencha en avant, incertain, et John tendit les mains pour se saisir des siennes, tremblantes, les tenir entre ses mains chaudes.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser, dit John, serrant ses mains. Ni envers Alex Garrideb, ni moi, ni personne d’autre. Compris ?

C’était Molly qui avait ouvert la porte de chez John et Mary, l’air accablé, petite et triste, et avait demandé à Sherlock de partir. Elle lui avait tendu un morceau de papier et il l’avait pris, l’avait déplié une fois installée à l’arrière d’un taxi. Il avait lu les mots de John et avait réalisé qu’il n’y aurait pas de pardon, jamais, pas pour lui.

_Tu avais prêté serment_, avait sifflé John, choqué et le visage pâle, alors qu’il se trouvait par terre, le sang de Mary imbibant ses vêtements, des ondulations bleutées dansant sur son visage. _Tu avais promis._

\- Sherlock, dit John, sa voix douce, proche et chargée d’inquiétude.

_J’ai tué sa femme_, avait-il lui-même confessé, du sang chaud lui coulant sur le visage. Il avait relevé les yeux et rencontré ceux de John et il avait su : il aurait beau vivre toutes les atrocités du monde, il n’y aurait plus jamais de conversations tard le soir, ni même de fous rires partagés dans des ruelles mal éclairées. John ne reviendrait plus jamais à ses côtés.

\- Sherlock, es-tu –

John s’interrompit, jura tout bas.

\- Hey.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. John était toujours accroupi devant lui, tenant ses mains, le retenant.

\- Tu fais ce truc, dit John, et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Tu clignes des yeux et, um, ton regard reste fixe. J’ai l’habitude mais il n’empêche, c’est toujours un peu étrange.

Il se racla la gorge, le regard fuyant, cherchant un sujet plus sûr sur lequel rebondir. Il n’en trouva pas. L’appartement était différent.

\- Sherlock, reprit John, à nouveau sérieux, et Sherlock se força à reposer les yeux sur lui. Je ne l’ai jamais vraiment dit – c’est moi qui te dois des excuses.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Ce qui est ridicule, c’est qu’il m’ait fallu autant de temps pour les faire. Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Te dire que – que je ne t’en veux plus, ce n’est pas la même chose que dire que je n’aurais jamais dû t’accuser en premier lieu. La façon dont je me suis comporté –

\- Tu étais en deuil.

\- Et la plupart des gens trouvent du réconfort auprès de leurs amis lorsqu’il perde un proche. Ils ne les envoient pas à l’hôpital.

\- Tu n’es pas « la plupart des gens », dit Sherlock, détournant à nouveau le regard, mal à l’aise.

Les mains de John étaient chaudes sur les siennes.

Non. John Watson n’était pas comme la plupart des gens.

_Chaque nuit, je ferme les yeux et me retrouve à Musgrave Hall, _ne dit-il pas_. Je revois tout, encore et encore. Je trouve Eurus. J’emprunte le sentier. Je trouve le puit. Tu ris. On monte dans la voiture. Tu rentres chez toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça continue sans cesse._

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots.

_Ça nous a pris une journée entière pour marcher jusque là-bas. Je nous avais préparé un goûter, _avait dit Eurus, calme et toujours derrière la vitre. Ça avait dû être un voyage difficile. Ils avaient fini par être fatigués. Ils s’étaient alors arrêtés à l’ombre pour se reposer. Il se demanda si Eurus avait coupé des morceaux de pommes et de fromages comme Maman avait l’habitude de le faire pour eux, si Eurus les avait partagés avec Victor tandis qu’il riait et songeait à ce qu’il ferait avec le trésor.

Elle avait fait le long chemin du retour seule.

Quelqu’un d’autre avait conduit John en empruntant ce même chemin, John inconscient sur le siège passager, sa tête contre la fenêtre, son front laissant une marque distincte pour que Sherlock la vît.

Et il l’avait vue. Bien sûr. Il avait conduit dans le noir, il avait cherché et trouvé John, alors pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de revivre les choses, encore et encore ?

Pourquoi continuait-il de ressasser passé et présent ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas regarder l’appartement autour de lui, son appartement différent, et s’ancrer fermement dans cette réalité ?

\- Une affaire, lança John, d’un ton résolu.

Au son de sa voix, Sherlock bougea, leva la tête. Son esprit lui semblait comme endormi, les rouages tournant comme au ralenti, avec difficulté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une affaire, tu as besoin d’une affaire. A quand remonte la dernière que tu as acceptée ?

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche.

\- Regarde, tu as besoin d’y réfléchir, ça veut dire que ça fait trop longtemps.

John se tenait toujours accroupi, tenait toujours ses mains. Il souriait, un sourire forcé, une certaine tension dans le regard. C’était un sourire désespéré, du genre de ceux qui disaient aucun-de-nous-ne-sait-quoi-faire-maintenant-alors-essayons-ça.

Il hocha la tête, hésitant lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, lâcha les mains de Sherlock.

\- J’ai tweeté, annonça Sherlock, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Une véritable affaire. Quelque chose qui te ferait quitter l’appartement, dit John.

Il claqua des doigts, son regard s’illuminant.

\- La Perle des Borgia.

\- Non, dit Sherlock, hors de question. Ennuyeux, non.

Il bailla de manière théâtrale et tourna la tête.

\- Rien que d’y penser, ça me donne envie de dormir.

\- Vois ça comme un cadeau de noël en avance pour Greg.

\- Qui ?

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça, fit John avec un rire sincère, tendre et fatigué en même temps.

\- On est loin d’être noël.

\- J’ai bien dit “en avance ».

Sherlock eut un nouveau bâillement.

\- Très bien, fit John et se remettant sur ses pieds. Autre chose alors. N’importe quoi. Ce que tu veux. Je demanderai un congé. Je pense que je sens la grippe pointer le bout de son nez.

La réalité lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.

Il se redressa, à présent alerte, et regarda John sous un œil nouveau. Quoi que John vît dans ses yeux et sur son visage, cela le fit reculer d’un pas, surpris.

John qui ne vivait plus là. John qui était arrivé inexplicablement ce matin pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et une tasse de thé. John qui s’était apprêté à partir, juste avant que Sherlock ne fasse ou dise quelque chose qui l’avait fait changer d’avis.

Et ce n’était pas bon. Sa curiosité n’avait pas été piquée par quelque chose d’amusant ou d’intéressant ou même d’attrayant que Sherlock avait dit ou fait. Il était revenu sur ses pas non pas parce qu’il le voulait, mais parce qu’il s’était senti soucieux. Mécontent. Inquiet.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me cherches des distractions, dit Sherlock.

John eut l’air sincèrement blessé par ces mots, bien qu’il ne le laissât paraître qu’un bref instant.

Maintenant que cela lui était apparu, il ne put s’empêcher de poursuivre :

\- C’est ce que tu essaies de faire, hein ? Tu fais les courses. Tu cuisines. Tu passes à l’improviste.

\- Sherlock, dit John.

Il ne nia pas.

Ça durait depuis des mois. Des mois et des mois. Lorsque John et Rosie étaient là, leur présence rendait l’appartement vivant, plus gai. Il s’y était habitué. Il s’était fourvoyé en pensant qu’ils avaient leur place ici.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’une nounou.

La culpabilité, songea-t-il. Une certaine forme de pénitence.

\- Je ne suis pas ta nounou.

L’obligation.

\- Va travailler, John, dit Sherlock.

John garda les yeux rivés sur lui. John ne bougea pas. Ses mains eurent un mouvement convulsif, léger mais visible.

Le silence s’éternisa, lourd et interminable.

Finalement, John soupira. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il hocha un peu la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour Sherlock. Il récupéra son manteau, passa la porte sans dire un mot de plus.

xXx

Sherlock regarda le smiley, ses courbes jaunes et épaisses. Les impacts de balles, le papier peint se décollant aux angles. Les livres d’occasion sur les étagères, ils étaient vieux et avaient déjà bien servi. Les mêmes livres avaient autrefois été alignés sur les étagères, mais ceux-là n’étaient pas les siens. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait jauni les pages avec de la fumée de cigarette, il n’avait pas renversé le thé qui avait tâché les couvertures, ce n’était pas lui qui avait corné les pages et souligné des passages importants.

Rosie avait laissé ses empreintes partout sur la boîte en verre à l’intérieur de laquelle se trouvait la chauve-souris.

Il quitta son fauteuil, alla jusqu’à la fenêtre. Baker Street était animée, des gens circulant sur les trottoirs. John était parti.

xXx

Il s’habilla, se rendit à Scotland Yard. Harcela Lestrade pour qu’il lui donne des informations au sujet d’un meurtre récent. L’appela Greg.

Le meurtre était ennuyant. Il résolut tout de même l’affaire, passa une vingtaine de minutes accroupi à sautiller, à la recherche de l’arme du crime, revint triomphant.

Lestrade lui donna une tape dans le dos lorsqu’il partit arrêter le coupable.

xXx

Il rentra chez lui et résolut des petits mystères sur Twitter, à moitié avachi dans son fauteuil. Il évita de regarder les murs de trop près.

Il se força à arrêter lorsqu’il réalisé qu’il venait tout juste d’aider une femme à comprendre pourquoi son mari s’était soudainement mis à porter une postiche au travail (nouvelle secrétaire, flirt au bureau, désir de paraître plus jeune, évident) et qu’il l’avait fait de manière automatique, sans même tenter – de manière évidente ou non – de l’insulter pour son incapacité à remarquer une chose pareille.

Il était tombé bien bas. Il avait des principes, pour l’amour de Dieu.

Il se dit que non, il ne regardait pas la porte. Ni l’horloge.

Personne ne vint.

xXx

Il rêva de Musgrave Hall, d’Eurus pleurant dans les ruines de leur maison d’enfance, de son étrange trajet en voiture, du moment où il avait retrouvé John dans l’eau, ses yeux brillants à la lumière de la lune.

Ils s’étaient comportés comme des soldats, étaient restés forts, et avaient ri au nez de la mort.

Il avait perdu cette frénésie au cours de leur trajet de retour, après l’hôpital, après qu’on les ait auscultés et relâchés. John à ses côtés, dans un silence confortable, ses propres pensées vagabondant.

_Mon Dieu_, avait dit John en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, un petit rire lui échappant. _Tout ce que je veux c’est prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Tout de suite._

Et, dans la pénombre, Sherlock n’avait plus eu envie de rire, n’avait plus voulu de cette adrénaline qui courrait encore dans ses veines, n’avait plus voulu que ce soit juste eux, contre le reste du monde. A cet instant, il n’avait plus voulu se battre, surtout pas contre le reste du monde. Prendre Rosie dans ses bras lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, la plus censée et la plus compréhensible qui soit dans leur situation.

Ils étaient arrivés à Londres juste avant le levé du soleil, et Sherlock avait regardé, par la vitre de la voiture, John récupérer sa fille et la serrer fort, fort contre lui. Dans ce geste, des excuses et de l’amour et quelque chose d’indéfinissable, le genre de chose qui ne pouvait être forgée que par la peur et la perte, et, lorsqu’il n’avait plus pu regarder, il avait demandé au chauffeur de partir.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine, s’arrêta.

John était à table avec un bol de céréale, il lisait le journal, une tasse de thé brulant devant lui. Il releva les yeux, brièvement, lorsque Sherlock entra dans la pièce, puis retourna à sa lecture. Comme s’il en était ainsi tous les matins. Comme si c’était une situation ordinaire.

Des gazouillements gais dans salon, Rosie dans son parc, ses mains tendues vers lui, ses mains s’ouvrant et se refermant sur du vide.

Sherlock lança un nouveau regard à John, hésita. Puis il se rendit dans le salon, prit Rosie dans ses bras. Elle referma aussitôt ses mains sur sa robe de chambre.

\- Chauv’, fit-elle d’un ton ferme.

Elle pointa du doigt.

\- Oui, dit-il, sa gorge se serrant.

Il alla jusqu’à l’étagère, prit sa boîte en verre :

\- Chauve-souris.

Elle gloussa à sa vue. Mit ses mains sur la vitre.

Ils firent le tour de la pièce ensemble. Elle pointait du doigt, indiquant le chemin à prendre. Il s’arrêtait, la laissait examiner ce qui avait retenu son attention.

John termina ses céréales, ne dit rien.

Sherlock monta sur les coussins du canapé, Rosie tendant la main pour toucher le papier peint, ses doigts glissant sur la texture rugueuse, là où le papier avait été troué par des balles. Elle reporta son attention sur lui, les yeux brillants. Lui tira les cheveux.

John se leva, rinça son bol dans l’évier, le rangea.

Ils terminèrent leur tour. Sherlock se tint près de la porte, hésitant. Rosie, un poids chaud dans ses bras. Elle tira avec insistance sur ses cheveux.

John se laisse aller contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les regarda. Il croisa les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les nounous.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. Pencha la tête lorsque Rosie tira d’un coup sec.

\- Je m’inquiète pour toi, dit-il. Parfois. Bien sûr que je m’inquiète. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça – ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on vient ici.

Il hésita, se racla la gorge.

\- Ou, ce n’est pas la seule raison de notre venue.

Rosie retira ses doigts de ses cheveux, gigota dans ses bras, à la recherche de quelque chose d’autre sur laquelle mettre la main. Son visage lui semblait étrangement chaud.

\- Parfois, je me dis que je vais peut-être trop loin, poursuivit John, en venant quand je veux.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas, dit-il.

Sa voix sonna rauque à ses propres oreilles.

\- Bien, dit John.

Il baissa les yeux, les releva.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Um.

Sherlock regarda à nouveau le salon, l’ordinateur fermé sur son bureau, la bombe à retardement la plus inoffensive qui soit. Il pensa à cette femme, sur Twitter, celle dont le mari laissait ses yeux vagabonder un peu partout. Ennuyeux. Inapproprié à ce moment-là. Une affaire déjà résolue, de toute manière. Il eut une envie soudaine et désespérée d’une affaire. La perle des Borgia, même.

\- C’est ce que je me disais, fit John. Heureusement –

Sherlock releva la tête, surpris par le ton chaleureux, enthousiaste et insistant.

\- Des restes d’ossements sont arrivés à Barts la nuit dernière, dit John. Pour être analyser. Le meurtrier est déjà passé aux aveux –

Sherlock essaya de ne pas se sentir trop déçu en l’apprenant.

\- Mais Molly s’est dit que tu aimerais sans doute, um. Tu aurais l’opportunité d’étudier de plus près des échantillons de boue qui remontent à un certain temps. Sur les ossements. Ils étaient enterrés dans des lieux étranges aux quatre coins de Londres.

\- Molly, répéta-t-il.

\- Elle m’a envoyé un texto. Elle pensait que – eh bien.

John eut un rire nerveux, se gratta la nuque.

\- Elle a dit qu’elle s’ennuie un peu, en fait, sans toi qui passes à l’improviste et fais du grabuge.

Il posa son regard sur le microscope sur la table. Il s’était rendu à l’hôpital St Barts peu de temps après les événements de Sherrinford sachant qu’il le devait, même s’il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il allait dire. Il avait été mal à l’aise. Elle avait eu l’air blessé, mais il n’avait rien fait pour provoquer cela. Ce n’était pas l’air d’agacement fugace dont il était en général à l’origine, mais quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose de plus permanent.

Quelque chose d’impardonnable, peut-être. Il commençait à s’y faire.

Elle ne l’avait pas giflé. Elle ne lui avait pas crié dessus. Ils étaient restés là un moment, trop longtemps, aucun d’eux n’étant particulièrement doué avec les mots. Elle avait gardé un regard fuyant.

Alors qu’il s’en allait, elle avait fait un commentaire tout droit sorti de nulle part au sujet de microscopes qui venaient juste d’être livrés pour le laboratoire.

Ils étaient arrivés empilés dans un grand carton, lui avait-elle dit, en regardant le mur, son rire un peu forcé. Pas d’inventaire de fait, aucun décompte, et personne n’arrivait à mettre la main sur le bon de commande original. Ça provoquait un certain remus ménage du côté de la Comptabilité. Donc. Um. Personne ne sait ici combien il est censé y en avoir.

Il avait vu ça comme une perche tendue, alors il s’était servi en partant. Il s’était dit que, quelque part, c’était peut-être une façon de faire la paix.

Toutefois, il y avait une grande différence entre prendre un microscope et se pointer à la morgue à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, et il avait pensé qu’il valait mieux éviter de faire les deux.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, dit John, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains, elle a dit que les échantillons mettent un temps fou à être analysés. Et aussi que cela fait un moment qu’elle n’a pas vu Rosie. Alors. On va y aller. Et je me disais – eh bien. Ça fait longtemps que tu n’as pas écrit un de ces articles ennuyeux que tu postes sur ton blog, sur ce genre de sujet idiot, et. Bon. Ce truc avec la boue semblait être une bonne opportunité.

Il se rendit compte qu’il devait répondre d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il acquiesça. Il baissa les yeux sur Rosie qui mâchouillait le revers de sa robe de chambre d’un air absent. Elle sentit que son attention était à nouveau sur elle et leva la tête, sourit. Elle lui avait bavé dessus. Elle avait les joues pleines de bave.

\- Comprendre la composition du sol, quel que soit l’endroit, est d’une importance cruciale dans la recherche d’un criminel, lui confia-t-il. Une petite tâche de boue peut révéler grand nombre de chose et lever le voile sur les problèmes les plus compliqués.

Elle gloussa, tendit à nouveau la main vers ses cheveux. Il bougea la tête, mettant ses cheveux hors de portée. Quelque chose était en train d’éclore dans sa poitrine.

\- Donne-la moi, fit John en tendant les bras pour la prendre.

Il la cala sur sa hanche puis fit un geste de sa main libre :

\- Va te préparer.

_Je suis prêt, _pensa-t-il, mais il savait ce que John entendait par là.


	4. Hauteurs

Ils revinrent à l’appartement de bonne humeur.

Sherlock avait été ravi de découvrir que l’un des échantillons de boue s’était révélé porteur de traces d’un certain nombre de végétaux et s’était plongé simultanément dans l’analyse chimique de ses composants et dans la recherche de la zone d’où les échantillons étaient originaires.

Il s’était laissé aller, pendant un moment, son attention entièrement dirigée sur ce qu’il voyait au microscope, à peine conscient de la présence de John, de Molly et de Rosie à ses côtés. Ils avaient peut-être quitté le labo à un moment, pour aller chercher à manger, mais il n’en était pas entièrement certain.

Il avait fait appel à son réseau de sans-abris et faisait gaiement défiler les photos de bâtiments à l’abandon et de parkings déserts qu’on lui avait envoyé lorsque John était apparu dans son champ de vision.

\- Sherlock, avait-il dit.

\- J’ai identifié trois types distincts d’herbe dans ce seul échantillon, avait-il lancé, et son regard était passé de John à Molly qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Il lui sourit, un véritable sourire, parce que c’était super, c’était merveilleux, c’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de noël après un meurtre.

\- Super, avait-elle dit avant de hocher la tête. Je savais que ça pouvait vous intéresser.

\- On va rentrer, dit John tout en faisant rebondir Rosie sur sa hanche. On est là depuis des heures et je commence à avoir du mal à trouver de quoi l’occuper.

Ça avait eu pour effet de le refroidir, de faire retomber sa bonne humeur et il s’était levé rapidement de son tabouret, manquant de peu de le renverser. Les pieds métalliques du tabouret claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu’il le remit droit.

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, troublé, embarrassé de sa propre réaction, et Molly (qui avait toujours été admirablement douée pour le déchiffrer) s’était raclée la gorge, attirant ainsi l’attention de John.

\- En fait, dit-elle.

Elle avait regardé dans sa direction et avait semblé satisfaite de ce quel avait vu car elle avait poursuivi :

\- On vient juste de m’appeler – il faut que je fasse une nouvelle autopsie. C’est urgent. La famille a demandé un rapport toxicologique immédiat, alors je vais avoir besoin du labo.

A ces mots, elle avait jeté un regard insistant à Sherlock.

Il avait eu assez de temps pour se reprendre, repousser le début de vertige qu’il avait eu. Il s’était éclairci la gorge, avait boutonné sa veste de costume.

\- Ce test est presque terminé.

\- Je vous enverrai les résultats par mail, avait-elle dit trop vite, mais John (John qui n’était fort heureusement pas très observateur) n’avait pas eu l’air de remarquer leur conversation silencieuse.

\- Je pourrais juste –

\- Sherlock, ne pousse pas ta chance, avait ri John, échouant toujours merveilleusement, magnifiquement dans l’art d’observer. Molly a été assez aimable pour te laisser utiliser le labo ces (il regarda sa montre, grimaça, fit rouler ses épaules) six dernières heures.

Il avait soupiré de manière théâtrale, bien plus dramatiquement que la situation ne le requérait, puis il avait suivi John jusqu’à la porte.

\- Au revoir, toi, avait dit Molly en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de Rosie. On se revoit bientôt, hein ?

\- Merci, avait dit Sherlock.

Il ne lui avait pas spécialement dit cela pour la remercier de lui avoir permis d’utiliser le labo. Ou la boue. Bon, c’était en partie pour la boue.

\- Oui, fit Molly, bien sûr. Juste -um.

Elle sourit, baissa les yeux.

\- Prenez soin de vous, d’accord ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, alors il ne dit rien.

\- Et – um. Vous pouvez, vous savez ? Venir ici. Vous n’avez pas besoin de m’éviter – c’est bon. Juste, pas en plein milieu de la nuit, ou quand c’est mon jour de repos.

Elle hésita, finit par ajouter :

\- A moins que ce ne soit une urgence.

Il avala sa salive, acquiesça. Puis il partit retrouver John et Rosie dans le couloir.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Baker Street, il était parvenu à se défaire de toute trace résiduelle de malaise ou d’inconfort et était de nouveau sur un petit nuage, comme à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait face à un puzzle particulièrement intéressant. Il reçut trois messages de plus de son réseau de sans-abris ; des entrepôts effondrés et des parkings boueux, avec des touffes d’herbes par-ci par-là.

Il monta l’escalier en sautillant, regarda à nouveau les photos qu’il avait reçues pendant que son ordinateur s’allumait. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’une nouvelle affaire ferait bientôt son apparition et nécessiterait l’étalage de ses nouvelles connaissances.

John le suivit d’un pas plus lent. Ses traits reflétaient bonne humeur et indulgence. Il mit Rosie dans le petit parc qui avait fini par devenir un aménagement permanant dans le salon.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû monter, dit-il, chagriné. C’est presque l’heure du dîner pour elle, je devrais vraiment-

\- Cuisine, lança Sherlock tout en agitant la main d’un air absent par-dessus son épaule.

Des bruits de pas, s’éloignant. Il les ignora, regardant la liste de ses mails. Rien de la part de Molly. Elle avait dit qu’elle enverrait – ça faisait combien de temps d’abord ? Il regarda la pendule. Pas tout à fait 45min. Peut-être pas assez long pour qu’elle interprète les résultats et les lui envoie. Il souffla, se leva de sa chaise, regarda dehors.

Dans la cuisine, il y eut le bruit d’un placard que l’on ouvre puis un silence notable.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il, se retournant.

John se tenait, bouche bée, devant un placard ouvert. Il ferma ce dernier, se tourna vers Sherlock. Sa bouche fit quelque chose de compliqué, puis il secoua la tête, se retourna et rouvrit le placard.

\- Tu as –

John s’éclaircit la gorge, refit face à Sherlock.

\- Tu as – eh bien. Apparemment assez de petits plats préparés pour nourrir un régiment tout entier de bébés pour les années à venir.

\- Un régiment de bébés serait tout sauf pratique, John, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine et en poussant John de devant le placard.

Il tendit la main, se saisit d’un des petits cartons. Regarda Rosie.

\- Des pâtes, ça irait ou elle préfèrerait du poulet ?

John suivit son regard avant d’en revenir au placard, toujours bouche bée. Ça commençait à devenir quelque peu alarmant.

\- Des pâtes, décida Sherlock en refermant le placard.

Le son sembla sortir John de sa stupeur.

\- Quand as-tu – pourquoi –

\- Oh, je prévoyais de faire une expérience, mentit aisément Sherlock. Je ne m’y suis pas encore attelé.

Il mit le repas de Rosie à chauffer, bien trop conscient du regard de John sur lui.

\- Va voir si Molly a envoyé les résultats, finit-il par proposer lorsqu’il ne put plus supporter le silence.

John laisse échapper un petit rire incrédule mais accepta et retourna dans le salon d’un pas léger.

Sherlock installa Rosie dans la chaise haute qu’il gardait dans un coin de la cuisine, attendant juste qu’on l’utilisât, puis se redressa et la regarda plonger joyeusement ses deux mains dans les pâtes.

\- Watson, dit-il. La nourriture est utilisée à des fins nutritives, non pas artistiques.

Elle semblait déterminée à étaler le plus gros de la sauce sur son visage, mais comme la plupart finissait dans sa bouche, il n’était pas vraiment inquiet.

Il reporta son attention sur John qui s’était installé sur la chaise en bois près de la fenêtre et regardait l’ordinateur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu’elle les a envoyés ?

\- Non

\- C’est bon ?

\- Non.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Sherlock ! gronda John en riant à moitié. Elle va les envoyer, donne lui juste un peu de temps.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rosie qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir vraiment avancé avec son diner.

\- Trouve quelque chose d’autre. Je résoudrai ça en attendant.

\- Très bien, une minute, fit John, revenant à l’ordinateur. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de –

\- Ennuyant.

\- Je n’ai encore rien dit !

\- Suivant.

\- Très bien, alors – oh.

Sherlock releva les yeux. John ne souriait plus.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Celui-là est – um. Personnel, je pense. Je ne voulais pas –

Soupirant, Sherlock s’approcha de John et se plaça derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il se figea.

Le mail de Gloria Trevor. Ouvert, à présent, son contenu juste là, étalé sur l’écran.

Il s’en détourna sans y avoir prêté trop attention. Avala sa salive. Il eut soudain froid.

John le regardait, il le savait. Il fit un petit geste dédaigneux, un simple mouvement de doigts pour signifier son ennui.

\- Pas ça. Trouve autre chose.

John demeura silencieux.

Il fit demi-tour.

\- Bon ? Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?

John gigota sur son siège, fronça les sourcils.

\- C’est – tu devrais probablement juste –

\- Tu l’as déjà ouvert, autant le lire. Qu’est-ce que ça dit ?

John soupira.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis en train de lire.

Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre un moment. Il avait envie d’une cigarette. Il n’y en avait pas dans l’appartement. Il considéra ses options, puis se jeta sur son manteau.

\- Sherlock, dit John.

Il s’immobilisa à mi-chemin de la porte, reporta son regard sur John.

\- Elle te remercie, dit doucement ce dernier.

Sherlock cligna des yeux.

\- Elle me remercie ? A quel sujet ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’après avoir passé plus d’une trentaine d’années sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à son fils, elle a enfin pu le ramener à la maison.

Il se balança d’un pied sur l’autre, se trouva incapable de rencontrer le regard de John, fixa plutôt un point au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Ça ne me semble pas vraiment approprié, au vu des circonstances.

La chaise de John craqua sous son poids lorsqu’il changea de position.

\- Bon, dit Sherlock lorsque le silence s’éternisa tant qu’il finit par ne plus le supporter. Eh bien. Un message de remerciement qui n’était absolument pas nécessaire. Autre chose ? Ou était-ce tout ?

\- Eh bien, elle t’a invité à une commémoration, mais c’était samedi dernier.

\- Elle a quoi ?

\- Sherlock, tu _sais_ ce qu’est un enterrement.

\- Oui, mais –

Il s’interrompit, certain que rien de ce qu’il allait dire n’était approprié.

_Mais cela fait des années que Victor est mort._

_Mais ses restes ont été retrouvés il y a quelque mois. On a assurément déjà pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires._

_Mais –_

\- Sherlock, dit John, et il semblait inquiet, non pas exaspéré ou prêt à laisser tomber le sujet, et ce n’était pas comme ça que cette conversation était censée se dérouler.

\- Bien sûr que je sais ce qu’est un enterrement, lança-t-il, se redressant, prêt à se défendre. J’en ai eu un.

John ferma les yeux. Porta une main à sa bouche, appuya. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, son ton était plat :

\- Je t’en prie, dis-moi que tu n’étais pas présent ce jour-là.

\- Très bien, je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Mon Dieu, Sherlock –

Rosie choisit ce moment précis pour se mettre à pleurer, bouleversée par la tension qui ne cessait de monter dans la pièce. Son visage était barbouillé de sauce rouge, son plat vide.

John referma la bouche, vaincu, ses épaules s’affaissant. Il se détourna de Sherlock, alla la prendre dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles, tout comme il l’avait fait le matin de leur retour de Musgrave, lorsque Sherlock les observait depuis l’arrière de la voiture.

\- Je suis désolée, dit John et, bien qu’il parlât à l’oreille de sa fille, il leva les yeux et soutint le regard de Sherlock.

Sherlock voulut se détourner. Mais il s’en trouva incapable.

_Moi aussi, je suis désolé, _ne dit-il pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il était désolé pour John ou pour lui-même. _J’ai sauté et rien n’est plus jamais allé depuis._

Il s’était déguisé en vieillard pour assister à son propre enterrement, était resté au fond de la salle, se fondant dans la masse d’anciens clients et de curieux. Il avait été épaté de sa propre ingéniosité, s’était focalisé sur ça, avait été à la fois surpris et ravi des jolies choses qui avaient été dites à son sujet.

John avait eu l’air dévasté par le chagrin et il n’avait pas pris au sérieux cette information, il ne l’avait _pas prise au sérieux,_ avait traité le chagrin et la dévotion de son ami de la plus simple des manières. Il avait été touché, bien sûr, de sa loyauté. Et avait pensé que le chagrin qui se lisait sur les traits de John ne pouvait que signifier qu’il serait fou de joie lorsque Sherlock reviendrait, vivant et en bonne santé. Qu’ils riraient ensemble, une fois le choc passé, que John serait ravi d’écouter Sherlock lui raconter comment il avait trompé la mort.

Au final, Sherlock s’était trompé.

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Si ? Non. Pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années, pas après qu’il eut passé tant de temps à s’accrocher, à se cramponner à ce qu’il restait de leur amitié, pas après Mary, pas ici, pas dans les décombres de tout ce qu’était sa vie. Pas ici, pas dans cet appartement reconstitué qui semblait bien en apparence mais lui procurait un tel sentiment de malaise.

\- Pourquoi les Trevor organiseraient-ils une commémoration maintenant ? demanda-t-il plutôt. _Et pourquoi m’inviteraient-ils ?_ se retint-il d’ajouter.

\- Eh bien, dit John, et il repositionna Rosie sur sa hanche.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et se blottissait à présent contre son épaule, ses petites mains s’agrippant à sa chemise, la maculant de petites taches de sauce. John ne semblait pas le remarquer, ou bien il n’en avait que faire.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire avec certitude. Mais j’imagine que la découverte des ossements de Victor leur permet – eh bien. De tourner la page. Et maintenant que le temps a passé, peut-être qu’ils ont voulu – ah. Partager ce moment. Avec leurs proches.

\- Tu penses que j’aurais dû y aller.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu doives faire quoi que ce soit si tu n’en as pas envie.

Cela sonnait comme une réponse incomplète, et John rompit le contact visuel sous prétexte de bercer Rosie qui, de toute évidence, n’avait plus besoin de cela.

xXx

Il dormit et rêva.

Il y eut Sherrinford, Musgrave, le chemin sinueux qui s’enfonçait dans les ténèbres et le puit. La lumière de la lune et le silence et les whup-whup-whup des hélices de l’hélicoptère. Et après tout ça, il y eut les lumières blafardes de l’hôpital au-dessus de leurs têtes, le murmure régulier des voix, des questions et des réponses et des examens rapides, des vêtements secs pour John, le feu vert pour quitter les lieux.

Une voiture les attendait à l’entrée. Non pas le véhicule de police à bord duquel ils avaient fait le trajet depuis Musgrave, mais une berline noire quelconque. Surement l’œuvre de Mycroft. Sherlock n’aurait pas pu s’en ficher plus.

\- Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, dit John lorsqu’ils prirent place à l’arrière de la voiture, sur la banquette en cuir chaud.

Il se passa une main sur la figure.

\- Très tard ou très tôt, cela dépend de comment tu vois les choses, répondit Sherlock.

\- Je veux juste –

John laisse échapper un petit rire, secoua la tête. Il avait l’air perdu, et il était rare de le voir ainsi.

\- Mon Dieu, tout ce que je veux c’est prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Tout de suite. Je –

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il.

Il avala sa salive, détourna le regard.

\- Bien sûr que c’est ce que tu veux.

A l’hôpital, on avait donné des serviettes à John, il était sec à présent, et ils étaient tous deux bien réchauffés grâce au chauffage dans l’habitacle. Néanmoins, il avait toujours l’air débraillé, détrempé ; à cet instant, il avait l’air petit et épuisé et perdu, terriblement, terriblement perdu.

\- Je- Je n’arrête pas de demander à ce qu’on la garde. A une personne puis à une autre. Comme si ne pas la voir rendait les choses plus faciles. Et ce n’est pas – ça n’aide pas, hein ?

Il releva la tête, ses yeux cernés de noir et implorants, comme si Sherlock pouvait avoir la réponse à cela. Comme si Sherlock pouvait rendre les choses meilleures.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, dit Sherlock.

Il hésita.

\- Peut-être qu’il est temps de faire les choses différemment.

John demeura silencieux. Puis il expira, les dents serrées. Une partie de la tension qui l’habitait quitta ses épaules. Il hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être – oui.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment. John somnolait, sa tête contre la fenêtre. Sherlock regardait la campagne défiler, étrange et inconnue dans la nuit. Il essaya de trouver des points de référence dans sa mémoire, mais échoua en grande partie.

Il avait réécrit son propre passé.

Il n’avait pas simplement ignoré ou supprimé une information inutile. Il s’était emparé de la réalité, l’avait modifiée selon sa volonté, l’avait changée en quelque chose avec laquelle il pouvait vivre.

Son esprit, cet instrument finement réglé autour duquel il avait construit toute son existence, cet esprit qu’il avait cru exceptionnel, irréfutable (du moins sans l’intervention de produits chimiques), s’était révélé peu fiable. Il s’était retourné contre lui comme un chien déloyal, l’avait mordu et mordu profondément.

Barberousse.

Comment ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Même à présent, c’était comme essayer de voir à travers une vitre sale. Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose au sujet de Victor, à peine plus que des impressions floues de son sourire, le son de son rire dans l’air humide. Ils se voyaient comme de fiers aventuriers, n’est-ce pas ? Courageux et sans crainte ?

_Nous pensions tous les deux que tu étais un idiot, _lui avait une fois dit Mycroft._ Jusqu’à ce que l’on rencontre d’autres enfants._

Il ferma les yeux. Inspira.

Ce ne fut que lorsque John se fut réveillé et eut posé une main hésitante sur son épaule qu’il se rendit compte qu’il faisait un bruit de gorge, quelque chose d’étranglé et d’étouffé. Son visage était chaud, ses yeux le piquaient.

\- Hey, dit John. Hey. Qu’est-ce que –

_Les gens peuvent s’avérer tellement sentimentaux lorsqu’on touche à leurs animaux de compagnie, _avait dit Moriarty d’un ton moqueur, le bruit de l’eau les entourant. Des vaguelettes sur le visage de John, des ombres bleutées.

John tira doucement sur son épaule, enlevant ses mains de devant son visage. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir levées, n’avait aucune idée de quand il les avait pressées contre ses yeux.

Il prit une inspiration profonde, saccadée, mettant un terme à ce bruit misérable qu’il faisait. Il pinça les lèvres, s’efforçant de ne plus le faire.

\- Bon, dit doucement John, d’un air résolu.

Il inspira, une inspiration étrangement profonde. Puis il tira un peu plus fermement sur l’épaule de Sherlock, le faisant se tourner de telle sorte qu’il se retrouva contre lui. Il passa son bras gauche dans le dos de Sherlock.

Le chauffeur ne réagit pas, ne leur jeta pas même un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Sherlock se retrouva la tête sur l’épaule de John, la matière fine du vêtement douce contre sa joue. Son front juste en dessous du menton de John. La main de ce dernier montant et descendant le long de son bras, le serrant à intervalle régulier, un geste apaisant.

Il supposa qu’ils se faisaient des câlins à présent. Pour se réconforter. C’était – c’était une chose qu’ils faisaient. A présent.

Est-ce qu’il pleurait ?

\- Sherlock, fit John.

Sa voix était basse, sa tête penchée de sorte qu’il lui parlait à l’oreille. Sherlock sentait sa respiration sur sa tempe.

\- Tu – tu sais que c’est grâce à toi seul si on s’en est sorti vivant, n’est-ce pas ? Personne d’autre n’aurait pu faire ce que toi tu as fait.

Il eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots, secoua la tête, mais John le maintint fermement en place, continua à caresser son bras de sa main.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Sherlock.

Les mots sonnèrent amers, dans sa bouche lorsqu’il les prononça.

\- C’est moi qui suis à l’origine de tout ça.

\- Oui, non, c’est – c’est complètement faux, fit la voix douce, insistante de John dans son oreille. C’est une chose dont tu as été la victime. Et, mon Dieu, la prochaine fois que je verrai ton frère –

\- Je pense qu’il a compris les erreurs qu’il a commises, non ?

John se détendit un peu.

\- Eh bien. Oui. Probablement.

Il se dit qu’il lui faudrait un moment avant de ne plus revoir sans cesse Mycroft défaire sa cravate, présentant son cœur comme cible. Acceptant, sans poser de questions, qu’il était celui qui allait mourir.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Prit une inspiration. Evalua l’état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il semblait avoir regagné un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

\- Tu as été capable de gérer ça, dit John. Pas Mycroft. Toi.

Il ricana, releva la tête, rencontra les yeux de John.

\- Comment pourrais-je être d’une quelconque utilité si je ne peux pas faire confiance à mon propre esprit ?

\- Il n’y a rien qui cloche avec ton esprit, Sherlock.

\- J’ai transformé mon ami décédé en chien.

\- Tu étais un enfant, rétorqua John. Un enfant qui essayait de surmonter un traumatisme énorme.

\- J’étais –

\- Un enfant, répéta John. Peu importe à quel point tu étais intelligent, tu n’en étais pas moins un enfant. Et pour des raisons que je ne comprendrai jamais, tes parents et ton frère ont décidé de jouer le jeu. J’ai – j’ai été chez tes parents, Sherlock. Il n’y a pas de photos de ta sœur. Tu l’as peut-être effacée de ta mémoire, mais tu ne l’as pas fait seul. On t’a aidé.

_Tout le monde savait, _pensa-t-il_. Tout le monde sauf moi. Même Moriarty. Comme il a dû en rire._

John lui caressait toujours le bras. Doucement, d’air air absent. C’était réconfortant. Sherlock s’appuya contre cette main, soupira, ferma les yeux.

Une part de lui, petite, lointaine, était horrifiée de cet abandon à des sentiments si primitifs. Mais cette part de lui était petite. Lointaine. Facile à ignorer.

Il pouvait avoir ça, maintenant. Il pouvait avoir ça. C’était quelque chose qu’ils faisaient.

Ils n’approfondirent pas le sujet. La main de John finit par ralentir, s’arrêter, sa poigne se desserrant alors qu’il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Sherlock ne s’écarta pas, resta immobile, silencieux au possible, synchronisa sa respiration avec celle de John. Son corps était chaud et confortable, pressé contre Sherlock.

Ils approchaient de Londres lorsque la respiration de John changea, lorsqu’il commença à se réveiller. Sherlock s’écarta, se glissa à nouveau prudemment de son côté de la banquette, laissant une petite mais respectable distance entre eux.

\- Oh, fit John en se redressant soudainement.

Un réveil rapide digne d’un soldat.

\- Sherlock, tu – tu ne peux pas retourner à Baker Street. Il n’y a nulle part où tu –

Baker Street était en ruines, interdit d’accès, inaccessible. Son esprit était dans le même état.

\- Rentre avec moi, proposa John. Tu peux –

\- Non, dit-il.

John redevint silencieux. Fronça les sourcils. Il tripota le bord de sa blouse.

\- Il y a certains détails dont je dois parler avec Mycroft, dit Sherlock, carrant les épaules. Il se prépare sans aucun doute à me recevoir.

John émit un bruit incrédule qui s’apparentait fortement à un rire.

\- Il t’attend ? Il y a quelques heures, on ne savait même pas s’il était en vie.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais c’était il y a plusieurs heures.

Son ton avait dû sonner assez dédaigneux car John se tut à nouveau.

Le ciel avait commencé à s’éclaircir, le soleil pointant à l’horizon.

La voiture se rendit d’abord chez John. Sherlock l’observa par la fenêtre tandis qu’il récupérait Rosie chez une voisine visiblement mécontente.

_Je n’arrête pas de demander à ce qu’on la garde. A une personne puis à une autre, avait dit John. _Il y avait eu quelque chose d’amer, comme du dégoût, dans sa voix.

_N’importe qui, mais pas toi_, avait-il aussi dit, par l’intermédiaire de Molly. Ses traits tirés, l’air désolé, triste.

La voisine ferma la porte. Elle ne l’avait pas tout à fait faite claquée, mais ce n’en était pas loin.

Sherlock regarda John tandis qu’il se tenait à la lumière de la lune, qu’il embrassait sa fille. Ses yeux étaient clos. Il respirait avec difficulté, visiblement submergé par l’émotion. Rosie cligna des yeux et bailla et s’agita, son inconscience avait quelque chose de charmant.

Elle avait grandi, depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue. C’était ce qui arrivait, avec les bébés.

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, lança-t-il au chauffeur.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent du trottoir, regarda en arrière, incapable de s’en empêcher. John se trouvait dans son jardin, le regardait, son visage laissant transparaître son trouble.

xXx

\- Je me suis dit que je devrais m’essayer à une relation, dit Eurus, suspendant soudainement le mouvement de son archet, en plein milieu d’une note.

Sherlock hésita, enleva son violon de sur son épaule.

\- Pardon ?

\- J’étais curieuse, répondit-elle. A propos des réactions humaines quant à la notion bien trop idéalisée de cœur brisé.

Elle le fixa, son visage indéchiffrable.

\- Et l’as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il finalement. Brisé un cœur ?

\- Oh oui, dit-elle, sa voix plate. Plusieurs. J’aurais aussi brisé le cœur de John Watson, mais sa femme l’a quitté et s’en est chargée pour moi.

Sa respiration eut un accro et il se racla la gorge pour le masquer, se forçant à soutenir son regard.

\- J’allais le convaincre de la tuer, dit-elle simplement, calmement, sans aucune chaleur. Je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion, bien sûr. J’ai dû changer d’approche.

\- Pourquoi – sa voix sonna basse, enrouée, et il avala sa salive, essaya à nouveau. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je voulais te faire mal.

Il hocha la tête, baissa les yeux sur le violon qu’il tenait dans sa main. Le remit sur son épaule.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle.

Il suspendit son geste.

\- Tu essaies d’éviter de poursuivre cette conversation parce que tu es mal à l’aise.

\- As-tu abordé le sujet pour me mettre mal à l’aise ?

\- J’en ai parlé parce que je voulais que tu saches.

\- Eh bien, fit-il, et il pensa à John, à l’expression qu’il avait eut sous les lumières bleues dansantes de l’aquarium, le sang de Mary sur ses mains ; à son cri, mêlant culpabilité et chagrin et colère. Maintenant, je sais.

\- Ça a été remarquablement facile de piquer sa curiosité, continua-t-elle. Un petit mystère. Une petite étincelle, quelque chose d’extraordinaire, là, en plein milieu de cette vie de famille ennuyante et pénible. Une promesse d’aventure, un fantasme frivole pour le faire sortir de ce bourbier de colère et rancœur. Tant de colère cachée – tu le savais ? Bien sûr que oui. Il l’aimait, bien sûr, mais il la détestait aussi. Intéressant, n’est-ce pas ? La dualité ? Comment deux sentiments opposés peuvent-ils existés en même temps ?

\- Eurus, dit-il, parce qu’il ne voulait pas penser à Mary.

Penser à Mary, ça faisait apparaître quelque chose de terriblement froid au fond de son estomac.

\- Il aimait le danger, tu sais, le fait même de penser à tromper une personne qui aurait pu le tuer. Ça le faisait se sentir vivant.

Il se balança d’un pied sur l’autre, incapable de s’en empêcher.

\- Je te mets mal à l’aise, dit-elle.

Il ravala une réplique acerbe. Pinça les lèvres. Acquiesça.

\- Je n’ai eu qu’à lire son blog pour trouver ce qu’il aimait, lança-t-elle. Ce à quoi il répondait. Ce qui attirerait son attention dans un temps limité et très court.

Elle se retourna, alla jusqu’à son petit lit, posa son violon dessus avec précaution. Fit demi-tour, revint directement se poster devant la vitre.

\- Fou, dit-elle, comptant sur ses doigts tandis qu’elle poursuivait. Charmant. Sympathique. Dangereux.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ses mots –

Il se ressaisit vivement. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à son esprit de s’égarer, pas ici. Elle verrait sa faiblesse, serait sans doute incapable de résister à la tentation de l’exploiter. Ils avaient fait des progrès, oui, des progrès incroyables, mais elle restait tout de même dangereuse. Elle serait, sans doute, toujours dangereuse.

\- Il te tient pour responsable de sa mort, lâcha-t-elle. Tu le savais ?

\- Bien sûr que je le savais, répondit-il, et c’était trop, trop à vif, trop proche de la surface.

Le visage de John, teinté de bleu. Sa propre main, tendue, hésitante, insuffisante.

\- Il en parlait beaucoup au cours de nos sessions, poursuivit-elle. Toutes les façons dont il avait l’impression que tu l’avais trahi. Voudrais-tu des détails ?

\- Non, dit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas cruelle, dit-elle. Je ne désire plus te voir souffrir à présent.

\- Tu es cruelle mais ce n’est pas volontaire, dit-il.

Il expira fébrilement, se força à maintenir le contact visuel.

\- Cela sous-entend qu’une personne peut être cruelle sans le vouloir.

\- J’admets que c’est une nuance que j’ai moi-même mis du temps à saisir.

\- Cela te profiterait-il, d’une quelconque manière, de savoir que son blâme était mal placé ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- J’ai pu aisément identifier de multiples cas d’un raisonnement erroné. J’aurais pu les lui faire remarquer, mais j’ai préféré ne pas le faire.

_Te dire que je ne te considère plus comme responsable, ce n’est pas la même chose que dire que je n’aurais jamais dû t’accuser en premier lieu_, la voix de John, hésitante et presque implorante, ses mains chaudes contre la peau froide de Sherlock.

\- Je voulais voir ce qu’il ferait, ajouta-t-elle.

Il grimaça, rompit le contact visuel, se détourna. Il n’y avait aucun soulagement à trouver entre ces murs gris terne.

xXx

Mycroft l’attendait dans le hall. Il avait le teint blême.

Sherlock le dépassa. Il serrait la mallette de son violon si fort qu’il en avait mal à la main, mais ne parvenait pas à desserrer sa prise.

\- Sherlock, dit Mycroft.

\- Pas maintenant, dit-il.

Mycroft n’insista pas. Ils passèrent le trajet en hélicoptère en silence.

xXx

Lorsqu’il rentra, l’appartement était vide.

Il s’assit dans son fauteuil, posa les yeux sur celui vide qui n’était pas réellement le fauteuil de John. Regarda le mur qui n’était pas tout à fait parfait, les livres sur les étagères qui n’étaient pas vraiment les siens.

Il était tourmenté, mal à l’aise.

Charmant. Sympathique. Dangereux.

C’était les qualités qu’Eurus avait choisi de s’approprier dans le but de retenir l’attention de John, de l’attirer dans son piège.

Seul à présent, vulnérable, il ne pouvait contrôler le flot de ses propres pensées.

_Je n’ai eu qu’à lire son blog pour comprendre ce qu’il aimait._

Il se releva sans vraiment le vouloir, passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait désespérément envie d’une cigarette.

Au lieu de ça, il alla à son bureau, ouvrit son ordinateur, puis le mail de Gloria Trevor.

Il le fixa un long moment.

Puis il ferma sa boîte mail et commença à consulter les horaires des trains.


	5. Profondeurs

Gloria et Scott Trevor habitaient une maison deux pièces avec terrasse près de la gare de Cardiff.

Il s’était trouvé incapable de dormir, n’avait pas _voulu_ dormir, pas alors qu’il avait encore les mots d’Eurus en tête.

Au lieu de ça, il avait passé la nuit penché sur sa chaise, à surfer sur Twitter et à penser à fumer avec une certaine envie. Lorsque cinq heure du matin avait sonné, il était déjà douché, habillé et avait quitté l’appartement. Son train ne partait pas avant huit heures mais il ne voulait pas que John le voie, s’il venait à passer à l’appartement.

Il passa une heure à arpenter les rues de Londres, faisant bien attention à ne pas penser à Victor Trevor, dont il se rappelait à peine le visage.

Dans le train, il commanda un petit-déjeuner qu’il trouvât décevant, grignota, arriva à Cardiff peu après dix heure et demi.

Il fit une première fois le tour de la rue avant de recommencer. S’amusa à déduire ce qu’il pouvait des voisins en observant l’état leurs jardins et de leurs poubelles. La maison des Trevor était bien entretenue, en brique. La porte d’entrée avait été repeinte récemment.

Il se tint sur le trottoir, se balança en avant puis en arrière, resta seulement là à observer, pendant un long moment. L’air printanier se réchauffait ; juste un tout petit peu trop chaud, vraiment, pour son manteau. Néanmoins, il le garda bien serré autour de lui.

Finalement, il redressa les épaules et avança jusqu’à la porte, sonna.

Il fit un pas en arrière, mit les mains dans les poches. Plia les doigts.

La porte s’ouvrit. Une femme lui rendit son regard.

Elle avait à peu près le même âge que sa mère. Elle portait un jean et une blouse un peu large. La couleur de son jean était délavée, il était usé, vieux. Elle avait été en train de jardiner, ou de faire le ménage. Des poils étaient collés sur son jean au niveau de ses tibias et il pensa : _chien_, puis il revint sur sa déduction lorsqu’aucun aboiement ne se fit entendre depuis l’intérieur de la maison. Un chat, alors. Gris, avec pour habitude de tourner autour des jambes, se frottant contre les chevilles. Quelques traces de miettes au coin de sa bouche – avait récemment terminé son petit-déjeuner. Son visage n’avait rien de familier, rien qui ne lui revint en mémoire.

Il se rendit compte qu’il la fixait du regard depuis plus longtemps qu’il n’était traditionnellement approprié.

Il se racla la gorge. Ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu es Sherlock Holmes, dit-elle.

Ce n’était pas une question.

Il ferma la bouche. Acquiesça.

\- Eh bien, fit-elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Inexplicablement, elle sourit.

\- Tu devrais entrer.

La tombe de Victor se constituait d’une pierre tombale simple, grise, perdue dans la masse d’autres monuments similaires, anciens et récents. Son nom était gravé simplement, en majuscule. En dessous, les dates, l’écart entre la naissance et la mort bien trop court. Et, en-dessous de ça, les mots : Fils et Ami Aimé.

La pierre tombale était récente, ses bords nets, pas encore endommagés par le temps. Un pansement neuf pour une vieille blessure.

Il resta là un moment, à transpirer dans son manteau, la regardant seulement.

De l’herbe commençait à pousser, verte et fraîche. Le sol était humide, la terre molle parce qu’il avait plu récemment, et il y avait des traces là où l’herbe avait été piétinée. Lors du service funéraire, sans doute. Un petit groupe composé des amis et de la famille, regroupé dans le cimetière pour parler avec affection d’une personne qui était absente de leurs vies depuis plus de trente ans.

_Tourner la page_, avait dit John.

Il se racla la gorge, hésita, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu’il était censé faire. Finit par se décider à lever une main hésitante pour la poser sur la pierre tombale froide de Victor.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Sa voix sonnait étrange à ses propres oreilles. Il se sentit un peu idiot, d’avoir parlé à voix haute. Victor ne pouvait pas l’entendre. Personne ne le pouvait. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se parler à lui-même.

Pourtant, les gens faisaient ce genre de choses. N’est-ce pas ?

_Tourner la page._

John avait dit quelques mots sur sa tombe. Il l’avait vu le faire. Il s’était trouvé assez prêt pour l’entendre et l’observer, il avait écouté, et avait été bien trop stupide pour comprendre ce que ses mots signifiaient.

Il tapota le dessus de la pierre tombale, comme si cela pouvait, d’une manière quelconque, apporter un peu de réconfort à un jeune enfant qui était mort seul et dans le froid et avait été terrifié, il y avait de cela des années.

Puis il retira sa main, mal à l’aise, gêné de son geste.

Gloria Trevor l’avait guidé jusqu’à un fauteuil moelleux, et il s’était assis, avait accepté la tasse de thé qu’elle avait pressée dans ses mains. Un chat tigré gris était venu de la pièce adjacente pour se frotter à ses chevilles, et il avait tenté d’enlever les poils qu’il avait laissé derrière lui, sans succès.

\- Je n’étais pas sûre de recevoir de tes nouvelles, avait-elle dit. On a fait un petit pari, Scott et moi.

C’était une chose étrange sur laquelle parier, avait-il songé, mais il s’était retenu de le faire savoir.

\- Il est sorti faire quelques courses, avait-elle ajouté. Parfois, il va faire de longues balades. Mais il devrait rentrer bientôt.

Il avait hoché la tête, s’était assis avec raideur et prudemment, posant sa tasse sur son genou. Il avait pris une gorgé de thé, surtout pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains.

\- On a suivi l’évolution de ta carrière au fil des ans, avait-elle dit. Ça m’a fait plaisir, de savoir que tu avais réussi dans la vie.

_Pourquoi grand dieu cela vous ferait-il plaisir ? _n’avait-il pas demandé._ Je n’ai pas réussi à sauver votre fils. C’est un peu comme si je l’avais tué moi-même, si on y réfléchit._

Au lieu de ça, il avait dit :

\- Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Pas du tout.

Un éclair de - quelque chose – était passé sur son visage. Là, puis disparu. Cela lui avait fait penser qu’il aurait aimé que John soit à ses côtés, parce que John aurait su ce que cette expression signifiait.

\- Vous étiez tous deux si jeunes, avait-elle répondu.

Il avait changé de position, mal à l’aise. Apparemment, tout le monde l’excusait parce qu’il avait été jeune, comme s’il était acceptable de moins lui en tenir rigueur, tout ça parce qu’il avait été un enfant.

\- Il y a des choses qu’on oublie, avait-elle poursuivit, son regard se faisant lointain, un peu triste. A propos des gens qu’on aime, lorsqu’on les perd. Il riait beaucoup, mon Victor. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, même lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un bébé. Et je chérie ce souvenir que j’ai de lui – je me rappelle parfaitement son petit visage souriant. Mais je ne peux plus l’entendre. Et quand j’y pense, quand j’essaie de me rappeler – c’est – ce n’est jamais tout à fait ça. Je n’arrive pas à me le figurer parfaitement.

\- Oh, avait-il dit, et quelque chose s’était serré dans sa poitrine de manière inattendue.

Il avait fermé les yeux.

\- On savait que quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivée, avait-elle dit, doucement. On ne savait juste pas exactement ce que c’était. Et il y a eu des battues, bien sûr qu’il y en a eu, mais la police s’est focalisée sur un vagabond qui était dans les parages à l’époque, un homme qui avait un passé bien sombre – ils n’ont cessé d’aller dans la mauvaise direction, essayant de relier des choses qui ne pouvaient pas l’être. Et puis il y a eu l’incendie et –

Elle s’était arrêtée, l’avait regardé. Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’elle avait pu lire sur ses traits.

\- Eh bien, avait-elle repris. Le temps a passé. Et il a continué à s’écouler. Au bout d’un certain temps, les gens sont passés à autre chose, je suppose. Il y a toujours de nouvelles tragédies pour accaparer l’attention et faire oublier ce qu’il s’est passé avant. Après un temps, on aurait dit Scott et moi étions les seuls sur terre pour qui l’existence de Victor eût un jour importé.

Il avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Oh, je sais que ce n’était pas vrai, avait-elle dit. Je le sais à présent, tout du moins. Les gens agissent étrangement lorsqu’il s’agit de deuil. Ça les met mal à l’aise, toute cette émotion brute. Et c’était pareil, lorsque Victor a disparu. On perd des amis, dans ce genre de moment, des plus étranges des manières. Des gens qui sont trop mal à l’aise pour continuer à te regarder dans les yeux, qui ne savent pas quoi dire – alors ils ne disent rien. Et ça devient de plus en plus facile de ne rien dire, jusqu’au point où tout ce qui reste n’est que laideur. D’une certaine façon, je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle Scott et moi avons pu survivre, c’est parce qu’on a tout laissé derrière nous, qu’on est partis et qu’on a recommencé à zéro autre part.

\- Ma soeur, avait-il dit. Elle –

\- Elle a été interrogée, avait dit Gloria. Avec douceur, bien sûr. La police a interrogé tout le monde. Ta mère avait l’impression qu’elle savait quelque chose qu’elle ne disait pas mais – elle n’avait que cinq ans, Sherlock. Personne ne pouvait l’atteindre. Tout ce qu’elle faisait, c’était chanter. Chanter et chanter et chanter. Si elle avait vu quelque chose, elle n’en parlait pas. Aucun de nous, à ce moment-là, n’a ne serait-ce qu’envisager la possibilité qu’elle ait pu lui _faire_ quoi que ce soit. Pas moi, pas Scott, et certainement pas la police.

\- Je savais, avait-il dit.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, son regard calme. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges autour.

\- Rien de – spécifique. Bien sûr. Mais on m’a dit que je – que –

Les mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge, l’étranglant.

\- Sherlock, avait-elle dit, doucement, bien plus gentiment qu’il ne le méritait. Je n’ai jamais vu un enfant plus bouleversé que tu ne l’as été les jours qui ont suivi la disparition de Victor, et je ne parvenais pas à trouver un quelconque réconfort, j’aurais été encore moins capable de réconforter qui que ce soit. Et, pendant trente-trois ans, je suis passée par différents stades de colère et de chagrin et d’acceptation - ça n’a jamais vraiment cessé, pas complètement, peu importe ce que l’on dit – mais, une chose dont je n’ai jamais douté, jamais, c’est qu’il n’y avait rien que tu puisses faire.

Il avait secoué la tête, parce que ce n’était pas vrai. C’était _faux_. Victor avait été un puzzle, juste un puzzle, et il avait été trop stupide pour le résoudre.

\- Il y a beaucoup de personnes que je peux tenir pour responsable, avait-elle poursuivit. Je peux – et je l’ai fait pendant des années – en vouloir à tout le monde. A moi-même, bien sûr, pour ne pas avoir fait assez attention. A Scott, pour les mêmes raisons. Victor avait pour habitude de sortir et de vagabonder pendant des heures et des heures et des heures, et on ne s’est jamais inquiété, on ne s’est jamais demandé où il allait. Peut-être que si on l’avait fait – tu comprends ? Ton esprit peut faire ça, se répéter les choses en boucle et imaginer tous les « et si » et « si seulement ». Je peux tenir tes parents pour responsables, pour ne pas avoir été entièrement honnêtes dans leurs soupçons. La police aussi, bien sûr, les policiers étaient tellement obnubilés par cette histoire de kidnapping qu’ils ont refusé d’envisager toutes autres possibilités. Les battues, elles, ont sous-estimé à quel point un enfant déterminé pouvait s’aventurer loin. Mais je ne blâmerai pas – et ne l’ai jamais fait – un enfant de six ans au cœur brisé. Et, même si c’est peu, je suis tout de même heureuse d’avoir la chance de te le dire.

L’air était lourd. Son visage lui paraissait chaud.

\- Je devrais y aller, avait-il dit en se levant hâtivement. Il est compliqué pour moi de rester loin de Londres pendant très longtemps. Les criminels utilisent ce temps à leur avantage, vous savez comment c’est. Merci pour le thé.

Elle n’avait rien dit, l’avait seulement observé depuis son fauteuil. Elle n’avait pas semblé particulièrement surprise de son inconfort, ni même de sa soudaine envie de partir. Il s’était demandé, pendant un moment, combien de temps il avait passé avec les Trevor lorsqu’il était enfant, à quel point elle l’avait connu. Ce qu’elle avait pu, à ce moment-là, savoir de lui.

\- Je…, avait-il commencé, puis il s’était arrêté.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, hoché la tête. S’était levée.

\- Je dirai à Scott que tu es passé, avait-elle dit, faisant un pas en avant, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et les serrant. Juste –

Elle s’était détournée, levant un doigt pour lui faire signe d’attendre, avait disparue au bout du couloir. Le petit chat gris l’avait suivie.

Elle était revenue avec un album photo, poussiéreux, usé par le temps.

Instinctivement, il avait fait un pas en arrière, regardé la porte.

\- Juste, avait-elle répété, posant l’album sur une table à proximité.

Elle avait tourné les pages rapidement, ses gestes précis et ne s’arrêtant pas. Les pages avaient craqué.

\- Là.

Elle avait retiré une photographie jaunie d’une des pochettes en plastiques, deux petits garçons portant des chapeaux de pirates. Victor avec un cache-œil, souriant à la caméra, riant d’un rire dont sa propre mère ne parvenait plus à se souvenir. Sherlock avec son épée en bois, plissant les yeux sous le soleil.

Cette épée avait été emporté par les flots. Elle avait été arrachée de ses doigts par une mer impardonnable alors même que Mycroft le tirait pour le ramener sur le rivage.

\- J’aimerais te donner ceci, avait-elle dit.

Il avait regardé la photo. Son propre visage, si jeune, si ouvert. Encore intouché par les événements à venir.

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses, peu importe ce que tu crois, avait-elle dit, sa voix douce, un peu triste. La vérité c’est que c’est grâce à toi que j’ai enfin pu dire au revoir à mon petit garçon, après tout ce temps.

\- Je…, avait-il dit à nouveau.

Elle avait pressé la photo dans sa main, de la même manière qu’elle l’avait fait pour le thé. Lui avait tenu les mains une fois de plus, sa poigne étonnement forte. Puis elle s’était détournée, avait reniflé une fois, bruyamment.

\- Merci, avait-il dit, hésitant.

Et puis, parce qu’il n’avait pu songer à rien qu’il eut pu ajouter, il avait glissé la photo dans la poche de son manteau avec précaution et était sorti retrouver le soleil chaud du printemps. Il avait fermé la porte derrière lui, avec précaution.

Et puis, au lieu d’aller à la gare comme il en avait l’intention, il avait parcouru la courte distance qui le séparait du cimetière où les ossements de Victor avaient été enterrés.

La pierre était froide sous sa main.

_Tourner la page._

Était-ce vraiment ça ? Il n’était pas certain de comprendre comment regarder un monument en pierre était censé faire une quelconque différence. Sa présence ne rendait pas Victor moins, ou plus, mort qu’il ne l’était.

A nouveau, il se mit à souhaiter que John soit là, qu’il puisse lui demander ce que cela signifiait. Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait.

Mais John et lui ne parlaient pas des morts. Pas de ceux qui importaient.

Il se détourna de la pierre, se mit à marcher doucement pour regagner la rue.

S’arrêta.

John se tenait juste à l’entrée du cimetière, appuyé contre la balustrade. Le regardant.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. Força ses jambes à poursuivre leurs mouvements. John ne s’écarta pas de la balustrade mais attendit patiemment qu’il approche.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

John leva une main pour se gratter la nuque, un geste signe d’inconfort.

\- Je, ah. Je me suis arrêté à Baker Street ce matin. Tu n’étais pas là, mais tu avais laissé la page des horaires de train ouverte sur ton ordinateur. C’était –

Il hésita, eut un petit sourire.

\- C’était le genre de déduction que même moi je pouvais faire.

Sherlock le fixa du regard. Le fixa et le fixa.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d’un ami, dit John, plissant les yeux en regardant le ciel, évitant délibérément de croiser le regard de Sherlock.

Il expira profondément, comme si cela avait été une chose compliquée à dire.

\- Peut-être. Non ?

Il mit un moment à comprendre que le « non ? », avec cette petite intonation montante, indiquait que John avait commencé à douter de sa décision. Sûrement parce qu’il continuait à le fixer.

Il hocha la tête, se racla la gorge.

Un éclair de soulagement embarrassé passa sur le visage de John. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Où est –

John sourit.

\- Mme Hudson est une sainte. Vraiment. Tu le sais, hein ?

Sherlock haussa les sourcils.

John rit un peu de cette manière quelque peu hésitante, de cette façon de faire qui n’en faisait pas un véritable rire.

\- Parce que j’étais prêt. J’étais totalement prêt à – à être cette personne. Celle avec le bébé qui hurle dans le train bondé pendant deux heures et demi. Celle que tous les passagers veulent tuer à mains nues. J’étais prêt à être cette personne-là, Sherlock, je déteste ce genre de personne, mais si ça pouvait me permettre de venir ici – eh bien. Mais elle m’a intercepté avant que je ne passe la porte et a insisté, a dit qu’elle voulait passer du temps avec sa filleule. Pas sûr, mais je pense qu’il y a de fortes chances pour qu’elle ait eu peur et ait seulement voulu s’assurer de notre survie.

\- Tu exagères assurément.

\- Quoi, à propos des hurlements ? Non, c’est vrai. Tu n’as jamais eu le plaisir de prendre le métro avec Rosie, et ce ne sont que des courts trajets. Je doute que mes oreilles en soient ressorties indemnes.

\- Nous devrons voir cela, dit-il.

John le considéra. Ne dit rien.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Les mains de John étaient fermées mais ses poings n’étaient pas serrés, c’était souvent le cas lorsqu’il n’était pas tout à fait à l’aise.

\- Est-ce que – est-ce que tu as pu les voir, alors ? finit-il par demander. Les Trevor ?

Sherlock le regarda du coin de l’œil, pas tout à fait capable de lire l’expression de son visage.

\- Oui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Non, répondit Sherlock, parce que ça n’allait pas, pas vraiment, il n’y avait rien au monde qui aurait pu être fait pour que ça aille.

Rien à faire pour les Trevor, et rien pour lui. Et pourtant –

_C’est grâce à toi que j’ai enfin pu dire au revoir à mon petit garçon, après tout ce temps._

\- Je ne me souviens pas de lui, John, dit-il, interrompant ce que John était en train de lui dire, quoi que ce fut.

John se tut, arrêta aussi de marcher, se tourna pour le regarder. Le soleil illuminait son visage.

\- Je ne me souviens pas du tout de Victor. Et sa propre mère ne – elle ne se souvient même plus ce que c’était que de l’entendre rire. C’était mon meilleur ami, et il est mort seul. Il méritait mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas ?

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment une question de « mérite », Sherlock.

\- Alors quoi ? demande-t-il, frustré. C’est –

C’était embrouillé et lié à un grand nombre de choses, des choses qui s’étaient emmêlées, enchevêtrées, qu’on avait laissé s’envenimer. C’était lui, son esprit inutile, _inutile_, qui ne méritait pas la confiance qu’on lui accordait. C’était Mary, l’assassinant pour que son secret soit protégé mais se sacrifiant ensuite pour sauver sa vie. C’était John, John qui en était venu à être plus important pour lui que n’importe quoi d’autre au monde, John dont il avait sauvé mais aussi ruiné la vie.

Il s’était pensé si _intelligent_. Mais il avait échoué. Il n’avait pas pu sauver Victor, il n’avait pas pu sauver Mary, il avait déçu John. Il échouait toujours, quand cela comptait.

Mary lui avait tiré dessus et avait pris une balle pour lui et, elle aussi, elle viendrait à disparaître. Sa fille ne la connaitrait jamais. Avec le temps, John oublierait les petits détails ; des odeurs et des sons et ce que c’était que de la toucher. Un jour viendrait où John aurait du mal à se rappeler quoi que ce soit, aurait du mal à se rappeler du son de son rire. Et, peu importait qui était tenu pour responsable, peu importait qui avait fait tel ou tel choix à un moment, c’était toujours sa faute, à la fin. S’il n’était pas intervenu lorsqu’elle –

\- Si tu n’étais pas intervenu, Sherlock, je serais aussi en train d’oublier toutes ces choses, mais elle serait _partie_, dit John, tendu, et _mon dieu_ il avait dit tout cela à voix haute.

Il secoua la tête, horrifié, horrifié de la réaction qu’il avait provoqué chez John.

\- Elle – Elle a perçu le danger, et elle s’est _enfuie_. Peut-être que ce n’était pas le bon choix pour elle. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu’on n’aurait pas dû la suivre. Mais on la fait, Sherlock, on l’a suivie, et elle a choisi de revenir. Elle a fait ce choix. Tu ne l’y as pas obligée. Je ne l’y ai pas obligée. Personne ne l’a ligotée et mise dans cet avion. Elle est rentrée, mais elle aurait fini par prendre de nouveau la fuite, un jour ou l’autre. La fois suivante où quelque chose serait arrivée. Et celle d’après, et celle d’après. Elle n’était pas –

John ferma les yeux, pencha la tête en arrière, inspira par le nez.

\- Elle n’était pas _permanente_. Elle n’aurait jamais été là pour _toujours_.

\- John.

\- Ça n’allait pas marcher, continua John. Ça n’allait pas marcher, jamais. J’aurais voulu, et elle aussi, mais on n’a jamais eu cette chance. Et j’ai besoin que tu – tu as besoin de _savoir_ ça, Sherlock, parce que tu as fait plus d’efforts qu’elle et moi n’en avons fait pour que ça marche entre nous.

_Il l’aimait, bien sûr, mais il la détestait aussi._ Les mots d’Eurus, prononcés de manière si plate et détachée.

John parlait toujours, secouait encore la tête et disait de cette voix triste :

\- -tu étais, mon dieu, Sherlock, je n’en reviens pas de dire ça mais, tu étais plus doué pour tous ces trucs de mariage que elle et moi ne l’avons jamais été.

_Fou. Charmant. Sympathique. Dangereux._

\- John, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Il avait apparemment de la difficulté à former correctement des mots.

\- Tu dois – il faut que je comprenne ce que tu dis. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire.

John expira à nouveau, s’approcha très près. Il redressa les épaules.

\- Ce que je dis c’est que, même si le monde entier – et tous les gens qui le peuplent, toi compris – fait un super boulot pour te convaincre que tu es responsable de toutes les mauvaises choses qui sont arrivées, tu n’es pas –

Il s’interrompit, secoua la tête, pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu n’es pas à blâmer. Pour aucune de ces choses. Au contraire même, en fait, tu es la – tu es la personne qui a fait de son mieux. A chaque fois.

\- Je ne –

\- Victor Trevor ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, dit John. Bien sûr que non. Il ne le méritait pas, mais c’est arrivé quand même. C’est ainsi, Sherlock. Personne ne tient les comptes pour que tout s’équilibre à la fin. On doit juste faire de notre mieux avec ce que l’on a, même si ce que l’on a, c’est de la merde.

Il ne parvenait pas à penser à une quelconque réponse.

Ce n’était pas, complètement, vrai. Il y avait des choses qu’il voulait dire. Mais il ne parvenait pas à les énoncer alors, au lieu de ça, il prit une brusque inspiration et dit :

\- Il y a un train pour Londres dans vingt minutes. On devrait pouvoir l’attraper si on presse le pas.

Il ne reprit pas la parole avant qu’ils ne soient assis dans le train et que l’on put voir Cardiff disparaitre derrière eux, au travers de la vitre sale.

Le train était bondé et ils étaient assis épaule contre épaule. John sentait un peu l’après rasage.

John avait fait ça. John avait pris le train et fait tout le trajet jusqu’à Cardiff pour le retrouver, pour lui offrir son soutien.

\- Merci, dit doucement Sherlock.

Il garda le regard fixé droit devant lui, n’osant pas le regarder.

\- Ouais, dit John, sa voix rauque.

Il hocha la tête, lui donna un petit coup d’épaule.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils passèrent la porte de Baker Street, courbaturés et épuisés par le voyage, et les yeux de Sherlock se fixèrent aussitôt sur la porte de Mme Hudson.

\- Oh, vas-y, lança John. Elle sera contente de te voir.

Et John était monté à l’étage, le bruit de ses pas si familier et merveilleux que, pendant un moment, Sherlock put prétendre que rien n’était arrivé, que c’était encore _chez eux_.

Puis il alla toquer à la porte de Mme Hudson.

Elle ouvrit rapidement, son visage s’adoucissant lorsqu’elle sourit en le voyant. Elle tapota sa joue d’une main, se retenant de lui pincer la joue comme l’aurait fait une tante trop indulgente.

\- Oh, j’ai quelqu’un ici qui va être très contente de vous voir, dit-elle.

Comme si elles avaient répété la scène, Rosie poussa un cri de joie depuis son parc. 

Sherlock s’approcha d’elle, se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle babilla gaiement et il ne put s’empêcher de presser un baiser sur sa tête.

Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, Mme Hudson l’observait et arborait un sourire attendri.

\- Oh, fit-elle, elle vous aime.

Il cligna des yeux, reporta son regard sur Rosie. Elle lui rendit son regard de ses grands yeux inquisiteurs, les yeux de John, et lui fit _un grand sourire_.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Les bébés ont tendance à préférer –

\- Vous, le réprimanda gentiment Mme Hudson, ne commencez pas avec ces bêtises.

Il ferma la bouche, regarda à nouveau Rosie. Elle souriait toujours, ses yeux brillants.

\- Oui, dit-il. Eh bien. Le sentiment est mutuel, je suppose.

\- Vous auriez dû le voir ce matin, dit-elle gaiement, ses yeux pleins de malice. Son sac d’affaires pour bébé sur l’épaule, et Rosie serrée contre sa poitrine, et le regard qu’il avait, c’était comme si on le conduisait à l’échafaud. Je l’ai pris en pitié.

\- Si j’ai bien compris, elle n’a que faire des trains.

\- J’étais ravie de la prendre, continua-t-elle, sa voix devenue un murmure conspirateur. Ce n’est plus comme avant. Il est mieux avec elle maintenant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il ne se pensait pas des plus qualifié pour répondre à cette question.

Sherlock avait une fois regardé John par la vitre d’une voiture, enveloppé dans des vêtements fins d’hôpitaux, tandis qu’il serrait Rosie contre lui, enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux et respirait son odeur. Ses épaules tremblaient, sa poigne était ferme, comme si on pouvait l’arracher à lui à tout moment.

Cela avait ressemblé à une excuse, cette embrassade. Une excuse et une promesse.

Et il avait regardé au travers de la vitre et avait _voulu_, avait voulu si soudainement que ça lui avait fait mal, avait retourné son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ça lui avait fait tourner la tête, l’avait rendu malade, sa peau chaude là où elle avait été pressée tout contre John pendant le trajet.

Et il se demandait, parfois, quand son esprit était d’humeur particulièrement cruelle, ce qui serait arrivé s’il était sorti de la voiture. S’il avait dit _J’ai changé d’avis, je pense que je vais rester_, et s’il avait suivi John et Rosie à l’intérieur de la maison de Mary, s’il s’était permis de s’imposer dans leur vie, prétendant, même si ce n’était que pour un temps, qu’ils formaient une famille.

Mais au lieu de ça, il s’était penché vers le chauffeur et avait dit _Vous pouvez y aller_ et n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière.

Et quelle que fut la promesse que John eut fait à sa fille en l’embrassant ce jour-là, là dans le crépuscule, il la tenait.

Il travaillait à des horaires réguliers au cabinet, trois jours par semaine. Il avait engagé une nounou pour garder Rosie ces mêmes jours (avait repoussé les protestations peu enthousiastes des gens de son entourage en disant fermement « Je ne profiterai plus des autres ») mais, à part ça, il n’allait quasiment nulle part sans elle. Et la – l’étrange attitude forcée, l’amertume, la _réticence_ qu’il semblait avoir trainées pendant les premiers mois après sa naissance s’étaient complètement dissipées. Remplacées par autre chose. De la satisfaction. De la paix. De l’amour.

Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge, conscient qu’il mettait encore une fois trop de temps à répondre, que le flux incessant de ses pensées l’avait de nouveau emporté.

\- Oui, dit-il, je pense que oui.

Il prit congé, porta Rosie dans les escaliers et jusqu’à leur appartement (non, son appartement, juste le _sien_, ce n’était pas bon d’être ainsi confus), où John s’était déjà mis à l’aise sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé et feuilletait le journal, comme si sa présence même ne relevait pas du miracle.

_Fou. Charmant. Sympathique. Dangereux._

_Il l’aimait, bien sûr, mais il la détestait aussi._

_Je n’ai eu qu’à lire son blog pour trouver ce qu’il aimait._

Il voulait se planter devant John et demander des explications, demander qu’il donne un sens au désordre confus qu’était devenu son esprit. Il voulut, soudainement, savoir si John fermait les yeux et se retrouvait à Musgrave, s’il rêvait du froid et des ténèbres, de quoi que ce fut qu’il eut vu ou ressenti ou expérimenté dans ce puit où il s’était retrouvé.

Il voulait savoir ce qui serait arrivé s’il ne s’était pas dégagé de sous le bras de John à l’arrière de la voiture alors qu’ils approchaient de Londres, lorsque John avait commencé à se réveiller.

Il voulait John et Rosie ici, à Baker Street, tout le temps. Toujours.

Il voulait. Il _voulait_.

Il se tint dans l’embrasure de la porte, Rosie sur sa hanche, et John leva les yeux sur lui. Le regarda et sourit. Lui tendit un menu à emporter qui s’était retrouvé mélangé aux journaux.

\- Dîner ? demanda John.

Sherlock entra dans l’appartement, se dirigea vers la tablette au-dessus de la cheminée, la main de Rosie déjà tendue pour attraper la chauve-souris dans sa petite boîte. Il sortit la photo de sa poche, Victor avec son rire oublié, lui avec son épée perdue, et la glissa derrière le crâne.

Puis il se retourna vers John, sentant ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire qu’il ne put réprimer.

\- Je meurs de faim.


	6. Ondulations

Les semaines passèrent, et l’anniversaire de la mort de Mary arriva soudainement, venant frapper à la porte de manière insidieuse comme un invité oublié et totalement indésirable.

La cuisine était vide lorsqu’il se réveilla, descendit le couloir en quête de thé.

Il regarda son portable. Pas de message.

Il songea que le silence de John ne devrait pas le surprendre. Après tout, on ne lui avait pas permis d’assister à l’enterrement. C’était Mme Hudson qui lui avait annoncé. Elle s’était montrée douce avec lui, mais ferme.

Mais il avait eu envie d’être là-bas. Ça l’avait surpris, ce désir. Mais voilà. Il avait eu envie.

Le matin des funérailles, il s’était levé tôt, s’était douché et habillé. Avait regardé Mme Hudson par la fenêtre lorsqu’elle s’en était allée, l’air petit et frêle dans ses vêtements noirs. Elle s’était éloignée en marchant avec une certaine détermination. Elle n’avait pas jeté de regard par-dessus son épaule.

Et au lieu d’aller à l’église et de se tenir aux côtés de John d’un air sombre (là où était sa place, là où elle ne serait plus jamais), il avait fouillé les placards de la cuisine jusqu’à trouver une bouteille de scotch à moitié vide qui était restée là depuis l’enterrement de vie de garçon de John.

Il avait enlevé la poussière de sur le bouchon, s’était servi un verre, avait pris deux longues gorgées. Puis il avait répété tout ça deux fois, fermant les yeux avec force.

Ensuite, la bouteille vide abandonnée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il avait sorti son portable. Il avait appelé le bureau d’Ella Thompson et avait pris rendez-vous, tout ça d’une voix légèrement pâteuse et en mâchant un peu ses mots.

Les choses étaient allées mal, pendant un temps.

Ça allait mieux maintenant.

Mieux qu’il ne l’avait espéré, s’il était vraiment honnête.

Il s’habilla, quitta l’appartement. Le ciel était d’un gris ardoise.

Il marcha, garda un pas tranquille. Au bout d’un moment, il releva les yeux. Il n’était pas particulièrement surpris de voir que sa route l’avait mené à l’Aquarium de Londres.

Il entra par la porte principale, paya son billet d’entrée, passa une heure à errer d’une exposition à l’autre. De l’eau bleue ondulait de toute part. C’était calme, se dit-il. Pour certaines personnes. La plupart des gens, probablement. Tout ce bleu apaisant.

Le sol sur lequel Mary était morte avait été changé. Il se tint là, à regarder le sol, les mains dans les poches. Pensa à combien cette nuit aurait pu être différente.

Puis il fit demi-tour, revint à la sortie. Ses pas lourds.

Le ciel ensoleillé de midi était désorientant, et il lui fallut cligner et plisser les yeux pour remarquer que Mycroft se tenait juste à l’extérieur, devant l’entrée principale, regardant la foule d’un air affligé.

\- Ah, fit Mycroft, posant ses yeux sur lui. Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

Il pouffa, détourna le regard.

\- Tu m’as mis sous surveillance.

Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge, lui emboîta le pas et ils traversèrent le pont, contournant les groupes de touristes.

\- Je pense que je te dois des excuses, dit Mycroft.

\- Pour plusieurs choses, en fait. Pour quoi t’excuses-tu cette fois ?

\- Carl Powers.

Sherlock s’arrêta.

\- J’en conclus que tu te souviens bien de ce nom.

\- Bien sûr que je m’en souviens.

\- Oui, dit Mycroft, d’une voix cassée. Bien sûr.

\- Moriarty l’a tué alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant, dit Sherlock. A moins que tu ne sois venu pour me dire que j’ai inventé ça aussi.

\- Non, dit Mycroft. Ce n’est pas le cas.

Sherlock se remit en marche, avançant un peu plus rapidement, slalomant sur le trottoir pour éviter les piétons.

\- C’est toi qui es venu me voir en premier, continua Mycroft, un peu à bout de souffle. Avec tes suspicions.

\- Oui, dit Sherlock, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Et tu m’as dit que je me faisais des idées. Est-ce que cette conversation a un but ?

\- Le fait est que, dit Mycroft, j’ai pensé – j’ai supposé – que ta fixation sur la mort de ce garçon était une manifestation simple de tes souvenirs de Victor Trevor. A tort, bien sûr.

\- Ah. Rassurant de savoir que tu as pu faire de mauvais jugements.

\- Sherlock.

Il s’arrêta à nouveau, se retourna. Mycroft fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je t’en prie, dit Mycroft. Essaie d’imaginer de quoi ça avait l’air de mon point de vue. Toi, te focalisant sur une affaire à propos d’un enfant noyé.

Sherlock prit une brusque inspiration, pinça les lèvres.

\- Je pensais t’aider. C’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu, t’aider.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il détestait quand Mycroft lui parlait gentiment ; sans toute cette antipathie, il revoyait son frère, desserrant sa cravate, relâchant les épaules, s’offrant en sacrifice.

\- Toutes ces années, Sherlock. Je ne t’ai jamais accordé assez de crédit. Je t’ai laissé croire que tu étais idiot, que tu étais – inférieur, d’une certaine manière.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ? Tu es sur le point de mourir ?

Il pouffe, secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas que je sache. Mais je me suis rendu compte, ce jour-là, qu’il était peut-être important que tu le saches.

\- Toute vie a une fin, murmura Sherlock.

\- Tout cœur se brise, acquiesça Mycroft, continuant leur vieux refrain. La compassion n’est pas un avantage. Néanmoins, il semblerait qu’au final, ç’en soit un. Et pour cela, je suis vraiment désolé.

Sherlock avala sa salive. Cligna des yeux. Ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu es venu à l’aquarium aujourd’hui pour faire pénitence ?

Mary, haletant par terre, sa peau illuminée de bleu, son sang sombre sur le sol. Le visage de John, son visage, tant de colère et de douleur qu’il en était méconnaissable. Et lui, debout, toujours debout. Là, avec ses mains tendues, inutile, immobile et incapable. Pétrifié et bouche bée.

\- Il n’y a rien pour quoi tu doives te racheter, dit Mycroft, doucement.

\- Tu n’es pas en position d’en décider.

\- Tu as dit que John Waston faisait partie de la famille.

Sherlock rentra le menton.

\- Alors je pense que c’est un jour à passer en famille. Tu ne crois pas ?

xXx

Sa main tremblait lorsqu’il la tendit pour frapper à la porte de John, et il la remit ensuite dans sa poche.

La porte s’entrouvrit et pendant un instant, l’espace d’un instant, il se retrouva projeté dans le passé et ce n’était pas John mais Molly qui lui ouvrait, Molly avec Rosie dans les bras, petite et sans défense, Molly aux yeux rougis et aux lèvres pincées, Molly avec, à la bouche, des mots durs et difficiles à prononcer.

_N’importe qui, mais pas toi._

Sa vision s’éclaircit et ce fut John, John à la porte. John avec des yeux fatigués et des sourcils haussés – surpris ? Il ne semblait pas vraiment contrarié.

\- Salut, fit John.

Il sourit, un peu timidement.

\- C’est une surprise. Tu ne – tu ne viens pas ici souvent. Est-ce que tout – um –

John, plissant les yeux sous le soleil dans le cimetière de Cardiff, Sherlock encore chamboulé et à moitié abasourdi par sa conversation avec Gloria Trevor. Cette merveille qu’il avait été, là-bas, à cet instant, les rayons du soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux, le sourire hésitant sur son visage. Les mots qu’il avait prononcés –

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d’un ami, avança Sherlock.

Il se racla la gorge, baissa la tête. Attendit.

\- Oui, concéda John dans un souffle, les mâchoires serrées.

L’enthousiasme feint et nerveux quitta son visage, remplacé par quelque chose de plus compliqué à déchiffrer.

\- En fait. Je pourrais en avoir besoin.

Sherlock passa la porte d’un pas hésitant. Il inspira. La maison sentait John, Rosie, la soupe qu’il avait préparée pour le déjeuner. Les produits nettoyants et les lingettes antibactériennes. Un énorme bouquet sur la table de la cuisine, parfumé, lugubre. Les fleurs étaient fraichement écloses. Une livraison récente, sans doute de la part d’une personne ayant ressenti le besoin de commémorer ce jour mais n’était pas très proche de John.

Sûrement un parent. Sa sœur, peut-être.

Il n’y avait rien de Mary dans l’air. Pas même la plus petite pointe de Clair de la Lune.

\- Sherlock, dit John.

Il se retourna, surprise.

John se trouvait dans le hall, Rosie dans les bras.

Il tendit instinctivement les bras, elle en fit de même.

\- Bonjour, Watson, dit-il à voix basse tout en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant rebondir légèrement.

Elle avait les yeux ensommeillés et à moitié fermés, clairement tout juste réveillée d’une sieste. Néanmoins, elle sourit. Attrapa ses cheveux.

\- Assieds-toi, proposa John.

Il lança un coup d’œil au canapé.

_Rentre avec moi,_ avait dit John à l’arrière de la voiture, réchauffé et somnolent contre la banquette en cuir.

_Non,_ avait répondu Sherlock.

La maison de John le mettait mal à l’aise. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, même avant la disparition de Mary.

Il avait même du mal à s’asseoir. En fait, il ne l’avait pas fait la dernière fois qu’il était venu frapper à la porte de John, lorsque le second message de Mary était apparu dans le courrier. Il n’avait même pas retiré son manteau.

Mais il avait Rosie dans les bras, elle se faisait lourde et était léthargique après la sieste, et John le regardait, et –

Il s’assit. Avec raideur. Avec hésitation.

Le canapé était à John. Les coussins étaient à Mary. De petites touches décoratives, claires, gaies. Quelque chose que la personne que Mary avait voulu être aurait pu aimer.

Elle n’avait pas été faite pour la vie de famille tranquille, pas plus que John. Il se demanda si John le savait ; si, en vérité, tous deux avaient su à quel point l’autre avait fait des efforts pour rentrer dans un moule qui ne conviendrait jamais.

Il avait essayé d’aider, à sa manière. Il leur avait offert des distractions. Il en savait long sur le besoin d’avoir de quoi se distraire.

Il y avait du thé devant lui. Fumant, chaud. John à côté de lui, sa propre tasse à la main. Du temps s’était écoulé, alors. Il s’était perdu dans ses pensées.

John ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il sirotait son thé, observait Sherlock. Ses yeux étaient fatigués.

\- Tu l’aimais, dit John.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mary ?

\- Oh.

Cela semblait une étrange affirmation. Bien sûr qu’il avait aimé Mary. Il pensait avoir été clair à ce sujet.

John prit une autre gorgée de thé, un peu trop grande cette fois, et grimaça.

\- Pas moi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Bien sûr que si, dit Sherlock.

Les mots d’Eurus lui revinrent en mémoire : _Il l’aimait, bien sûr, mais il la détestait aussi._

John inclina la tête, dépité, d’accord.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je suis censé ressentir aujourd’hui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’être la bonne personne à qui demander.

John aboya un rire, lui donna une tape dans le dos. Il mit un moment à retirer sa main.

\- Tu l’aimais, dit-il à nouveau. Pour de vrai. Tu ne jouais pas la comédie. Ce n’était pas une blague.

\- John, dit Sherlock.

\- Je n’ai jamais cessé de lui en vouloir, avoua-t-il. Mais toi – tu ne lui en a jamais vraiment voulu. Non ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules dans un geste d’impuissance. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui en vouloir. Il avait été choqué, puis à l’article de la mort. Ensuite il avait été occupé par d’autres choses.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Je comprenais ses motivations.

\- Elle t’a presque tué.

\- Elle ne voulait pas ma mort, dit-il. Mais, à y réfléchir, mieux valait me perdre moi que toi.

Il retroussa les lèvres et cligna des yeux, fortement.

\- Pas dur à comprendre.

\- Et c’est – c’est tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Comprendre ? ça équivaut à pardonner ?

\- Il y a peu d’intérêt à garder des rancunes, expliqua-t-il. Un grand nombre de conflits naissent d’un manque de compréhension, n’es-tu pas d’accord ?

John eut un rire sec, nerveux. Il détourna le regard.

\- Je ne pense pas fonctionner comme ça.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, imperturbable. Sirota son thé. La respiration de Rosie était profonde contre sa poitrine, un poids chaud et constant.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ça devrait ?

\- On dit que, lorsqu’on repense aux morts, on le fait au travers de verres teintés de rose.

\- De quoi ?

John rit de nouveau, d’un rire plus sincère, affectueux.

\- Ça veut dire qu’on a tendance à idéaliser. A oublier les défauts.

\- Ah.

\- Je sais que juste après, c’est – c’est ce que j’ai fait. J’avais une image dans ma tête, une image de Mary. Comment elle – eh bien. Pas comme elle était, exactement. Comment je voulais qu’elle soit. Ou peut-être comme elle voulait être. Je ne sais pas. Je lui parlais. Elle me parlait.

_Je t’ai eu dans ma tête pendant deux ans, _ne dit-il pas. _Tu chuchotais des conseils, tu me grondais quand je me la jouais. Tu me réconfortais, quand je perdais du sang, quand j’étais attaché à un plafond en Serbie et à moitié fou à cause du manque de sommeil. Mais ce n’était pas toi, pas vraiment. Pas complètement. Je n’ai jamais réussi à faire que ce soit parfait. Je n’ai jamais réussi à te comprendre parfaitement. Et lorsque j’ai réalisé à quel point je le voulais, il était bien trop tard._

\- Je pense que c’est – ce n’est pas rare, offrit-il, finalement.

\- J’étais tellement en colère contre elle, Sherlock. J’étais en colère, et puis elle est morte.

\- Je sais.

\- Non.

John secoua la tête.

\- Je lui ai menti. Je l’ai trompée. Et ce n’était pas parce que – je ne voulais pas – j’étais flatté. Par l’attention. N’importe qui l’aurait été. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je l’ai fait.

Sherlock bougea sur son siège, juste un peu, ne voulant pas réveiller Rosie.

_Il aimait le danger, tu sais, le fait même de penser à tromper une personne qui aurait pu le tuer. Ça le faisait se sentir vivant._

\- Elle avait tant de secrets pour moi, dit John, d’une voix étranglée. Je voulais en avoir quelques-uns aussi. Et si ce n’est pas l’excuse la _plus stupide_, la plus impardonnable –

\- John –

\- Sherlock, insista-t-il. Certaines choses sont impardonnables.

\- Oui, concéda Sherlock. Certaines choses le sont. Mais pas celles dont tu es en train de parler.

John rit encore, d’un rire humide, la gorge serrée. Sceptique. Il renifla, fort. Détourna le regard.

Sherlock hésita, ses mains tressaillant. Rosie continuait à dormir, blottie contre sa poitrine.

_N’y pense même pas._

Il ferma les yeux, leva la main. La plaça doucement sur l’épaule de John.

Ils faisaient ça maintenant. Ils se touchaient. Il pouvait faire ça. Il l’avait fait. Il se demanda combien de fois il devrait se remémorer cela pour qu’il ne l’oublie plus.

John expira. Se laissa un peu aller contre le poids qu’était sa main.

Après un moment, il bougea, mit sa propre main sur celle de Sherlock. Une brève pression d’une main chaude et sèche.

\- Merci, dit-il.

xXx

_Tu sais ce que ça signifie._

_On doit lui dire._

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut enfant à nouveau, couché dans son lit, les lumières de la nuit visibles à la fenêtre.

Sa chambre était petite, confortable, familière. Le bureau en bois éraflé contre le mur. La bibliothèque. Le tableau périodique, accroché au-dessus de son lit.

La maison était silencieuse autour de lui, mais il savait sans y penser que c’était des haussements de voix qui l’avaient réveillé.

Ses parents ne se disputaient pas souvent. Mais lorsqu’ils le faisaient, cela arrivait souvent sous le couvert de la nuit.

Il s’assit. Les draps restèrent sur lui et il les écarta d’un coup de pied.

Pendant un moment, là dans la pénombre, sa chambre ne lui sembla pas familière. Elle avait l’air plus grande. Le plafond haut au-dessus de sa tête, hors d’attente. Un lit différent, un matelas plus ferme sous lui.

Il se jeta sur sa lampe sur la table de chevet, l’alluma.

La chambre était telle qu’elle devait être. Petite. Confortable. Familière.

Ennuyeuse.

Un grincement en dehors de la chambre, un coup léger sur la porte, et puis Maman entra, ses lèvres pincées dans une expression désolée.

\- Est-ce qu’on t’a réveillé ?

\- Non, dit-il.

Et puis :

Et puis, parce qu’il était à moitié endormi, et que la présence de sa Maman avait le pouvoir d’apaiser l’étrange terreur qui l’avait envahi en même temps que cette impression de désorientation :

\- Est-ce qu’on a déjà vécu autre part ?

Elle hésita, le regarda sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

\- Je me suis réveillé, dit-il. Et ma chambre était différente.

\- Tu rêvais, dit-elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas s’il avait été en train de rêver ou non. Il semblait que ce fut le cas, à présent, avec la lumière dorée de la lampe éclairant les murs et la présence rassurante de sa mère.

\- J’ai parlé avec Mycroft, dit-elle en s’approchant du lit. Il m’a dit que tu lui avais téléphoné.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, retomba contre les draps. Sa peur soudaine s’était évanouie, le laissant irritable, énervé. _Mycroft_. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait ouvert.

\- Il a dit que tu t’intéressais à quelque chose dans le journal. A propos d’un petit garçon mort noyé ?

\- Carl Powers, répondit-il.

Sa voix sonna acerbe à ses propres oreilles. Fichu _Mycroft_.

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Non, je l’ai vu dans le journal. C’est arrivé à Londres.

\- Sherlock, dit-elle, et elle hésita.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement conflictuel dans son expression. Elle tendit la main, toucha son front.

Il fronça les sourcils, attendit.

Après un temps, elle laissa retomber sa main. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Mon petit garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas petit, dit-il.

Il tourna la tête.

\- Rendors-toi, dit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux.

xXx

Il se réveilla, perplexe, dans son propre lit. Perdu, l’espace d’un instant, entre le passé et le présent.

La lumière du soleil matinal jouait sur son plafond et il se laissa aller contre ses coussins, écouta les bruits familiers par-delà sa fenêtre.

Il se leva, s’étira. Hésita avant d’enfiler sa robe de chambre et de descendre dans la cuisine.

Une théière de thé frais se trouvait sur la table. Il était encore chaud.

L’appartement était vide. Il n’avait aucune raison d’être autrement que vide.

_Fou. Charmant. Sympathique. Dangereux._

Il but son thé. Puis il se doucha, s’habilla.

La voiture arriva à onze heure tapante. Il l’attendait, son étui à la main, et sortit avant qu’elle ne se soit complètement immobilisée contre le trottoir.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils tandis que Sherlock prenait place sur la banquette arrière.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où tu as été ponctuel. Quelle est l’occasion ?

\- Je veux faire un arrêt en chemin.

La voiture s’engagea dans la circulation. Ralentit lorsqu’elle atteignit sa destination. Mycroft s’agita sur son siège, émit un léger bruit moqueur.

\- Tu as un petit creux ?

\- Ce n’est pas pour moi.

xXx

\- Des frites ? demanda Eurus.

\- Elles ont refroidi, j’en ai bien peur, dit-il.

Elle avança jusqu’à la vitre, récupéra le petit carton qu’il avait fait passer. L’étudia.

\- On ne nous donne pas de frites ici.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on vous donne ?

\- Un repas complet et équilibré qui répond à tous les apports en nutriments.

\- Ça a l’air terriblement ennuyeux.

Quelque chose sur son visage, l’étincelle la plus petite de l’amusement. Elle porta une frite à sa bouche, la mâcha doucement. Ferma les yeux.

Il fit passer son poids d’un pied à l’autre là où il se tenait, jeta un œil

\- Tu m’as apporté un cadeau, dit-elle, lorsqu’elle eut mâché et avalé la première frite.

Elle posa le carton.

\- Tu dois vouloir quelque chose.

\- Je ne désire rien de toi

Elle le dévisagea, son regard fix, posé. Elle le dévisagea pendant un long moment.

Puis elle prit son violon.

xXx

Il faisait nuit lorsqu’ils rentrèrent à Londres. Sa nuque était sensible, le bras avec lequel il jouait endolori. Ils avaient joué pendant des heures.

La voiture le laissa sur le trottoir. Il ouvrit la porte, monta les escaliers jusqu’à son appartement vide.

Il n’était pas vide.

John était dans son fauteuil, ses cheveux éclairés par la lumière douce de la lampe. Il tenait un livre entre ses mains, Rosie blottie dans ses bras, sa tête sur sa poitrine. La tête de John était renversée en arrière, ses yeux fermés. Ils respiraient en cœur, profondément, régulièrement.

Les mains de Sherlock tremblaient. Il posa son étui par terre.

John cligna des paupières, un mouvement rapide qui devint plus léger, délibéré, tandis qu’il se reprenait ses esprits. Rosie continua à dormir.

\- Salut, murmura John.

Sherlock sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il acquiesça, ne se faisant pas entièrement confiance pour parler.

Ils se regardèrent, le silence entre eux était confortable. Chaleureux.

\- J’ai pris à emporter, dit John. Ça a sans doute refroidi. On peut le réchauffer au micro-onde.

Sherlock regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de la cuisine. Il y avait un sac en plastique sur la table. A sa vue, il eut l’impression que quelque chose s’ouvrait dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Il fallait qu’il parle. C’était évident, vu l’expression de John.

Il pencha la tête vers la télévision, silencieuse et éteinte dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Trouve quelque chose à regarder ?

Et puis, même s’il allait sans doute le regretter :

\- Tu choisis.

\- D’accord, dit John.

Il ferma les yeux, hocha la tête. Embrassa Rosie sur le haut du crâne tandis qu’il se levait. Passa devant Sherlock en se rendant au canapé, leur odeur familière et rassurante.

Sherlock inspira. Leur odeur emplit ses poumons, sembla réchauffer tout son être. Leur présence donnait vie à l’appartement, lui donnant cette impression de chez soi.


	7. Immobile

\- Les gens peuvent se montrer sentimentaux lorsqu’il s’agit de leurs animaux de compagnie.

L’air était chaud, humide, chargé de l’odeur du chlore.

Il inspira, conscient de tout, de tous les détails. Le clapotis léger de l’eau de la piscine contre le carrelage, sa propre respiration rapide, l’odeur âcre de l’adrénaline qui émanait de John. Et Moriarty, bien sûr, une ardoise blanche, impossible à lire. D’un calme effrayant, d’une passion terrifiante.

Moriarty souriait, d’un sourire sournois, ses yeux noirs brillant légèrement. Il souriait comme s’il gardait un secret, comme s’il avait connaissance d’une farce particulièrement délicieuse.

Et John, terrifié mais stoïque, ses yeux alertes, attendant un signal. Calme. Loyal, _d’une loyauté touchante_, et sûrement sur le point de mourir pour ça.

Ça ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit.

Ça ne lui était _pas venu à l’esprit_ qu’il pouvait perdre John à ce jeu. Que Moriarty irait aussi loin dans ce sens. Il avait pris ça pour un jeu, un flirt intellectuel et électrisant qui avait peu de conséquences dans la vie réelle. Il avait été stupide, terriblement obtus, et à présent –

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Sher-lock, fit Moriarty, sur le ton de la réprimande, d’une voix chantante.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans une cellule matelassée, des murs dégoûtants s’élevant haut au-dessus de sa tête. Il faisait sombre, humide. De l’eau gouttait, à vous rendre fou, quelque part hors de vue, frappant le sol dans un bruit mouillé et rythmé.

\- Vous ne saviez vraiment pas ? railla Moriarty de là où il se trouvait sur le sol, emmailloté dans une camisole sale.

Sa peau avait une odeur aigre, la puanteur s’infiltrant dans les murs même.

Sherlock mit ses mains devant lui, baissa les yeux. Garda une expression impassible.

\- Oh, allez, lança Moriarty. Vous pouvez me parle-e-e-r.

\- Non, dit Sherlock.

\- Je me suis moqué de vous, vous savez.

Il se leva, tirant ses chaînes, se laissa aller contre le mur pourri.

\- Vous vous pensiez si intelligent. Vous pensiez que vous étiez mon égal. Et il s’est avéré que vous ne pouviez même pas comprendre votre propre cerveau, encore moins le _mien_. Je suis rentré chez moi et j’ai ri et j’ai ri et j’ai ri.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous êtes venu à moi, Sherlock. C’est vous qui devez vouloir quelque chose.

Il poussa un profond soupir, agacé, exagéré.

\- Vous ne me rendez visite que lorsque vous _voulez_ quelque chose.

Il demeura silencieux.

\- Je pensais que c’était tellement parfait. La piscine, l’eau, votre petit copain, continua Moriarty. Si loyal. Si prêt à mourir pour vous. Un si bon animal de compagnie.

\- Arrêtez.

\- Vous, arrêtez, gronda-t-il, sa voix prenant un timbre plus haut, enfantin, prétentieux. Elle m’a tout dit, vous savez. Barberousse. Adorable, Sherlock, vraiment. Vous et vos petits compagnons. Vous avez trouvé un bon compagnon en la personne de John. Il était prêt à mourir pour vous cette nuit-là. Il n’a même pas hésité.

Il fit une pause, pencha la tête, réfléchissant.

\- Hmm… Je parie qu’il hésiterait maintenant.

Il se tourna vers la porte, ne trouva rien d’autre que des matelas blancs tachés. Il tendit les mains, d’un mouvement frénétique cette fois, les passant sur le tissu rigide, cherchant une couture.

\- Oh, fit Moriarty en gloussant. C’est comme Hôtel California, vous ne saviez pas ? Vous pouvez régler la note quand vous voulez, mais vous ne pouvez jamais _partir_.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira l’air lourd et acide, compta jusqu’à cinq. Ouvrit les yeux.

Eurus se tenait là où se trouvait Moriarty un instant auparavant. Elle était vêtue des mêmes vêtements dégoutants, enveloppée dans une camisole sale. Des chaines grattèrent le sol.

\- Je ferai de votre cœur un tas de cendres, dit-elle avec la voix de Moriarty tout en le fixant du regard.

Son visage était neutre, inexpressif.

Il renifla l’air. De la fumée avait commencé à sortir des matelas derrière elle, des volutes minces et sombres montant vers le plafond. Une flamme jaune s’élevait, s’étendait, grandissait.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, dit-elle tandis que le feu chatouillait le bout de ses cheveux, les enflammant.

Elle sourit.

\- Mais la satisfaction en vaut la peine.

xXx

Il s’assit, le souffle coupé, _le souffle coupé_, couvert de sueur. Les draps lui collaient à la peau et il les repoussa.

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, calme, silencieuse si ce n’était pour ses halètements. Il était tôt. Par la fenêtre, le ciel commençait à peine à s’éclaircir.

Le rêve commençait déjà à s’estomper, le laissant mal à l’aise, agité. Il avait rêvé sans discontinue depuis les événements de Sherrinford, depuis Musgrave. Mais ces rêves n’avaient été rien de plus que des souvenirs, retirés de l’étagère pour être examinés et étudiés sans fin. Rien à voir avec ce rêve-là.

Il y avait de cela une vie, il pouvait occasionnellement entendre les bruits que faisait John lors d’une nuit agitée dans sa chambre en haut des escaliers, pouvait par la suite passer de longues heures éveillé avec John dans le salon, à la lumière douce de la lampe et avec du thé et des livres et des émissions bidons à la télé. Ils n’en avaient jamais discuté.

Il n’y aurait aucune raison d’en parler maintenant. John n’était pas là pour remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Il se doucha, s’habilla, se rendit à la cuisine tandis que le soleil commençait à pointer à l’horizon.

Il n’y avait pas de thé.

Mme Hudson n’avait, semblait-il, pas pris en compte d’éventuels cauchemars.

Il fit défiler les posts de son compte Twitter sur son portable, ignora le salon. Il était dangereux de laisser son esprit s’aventurer là-bas, juste après un sommeil perturbé. Facile de commettre une erreur.

Il devait être en mesure de faire confiance à son esprit, ses sens. C’était tout ce qu’il avait.

Moins d’une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il entendit le pas délicat de Mme Hudson dans l’escalier.

\- Oh, fit-elle, surprise. Vous ne vous levez jamais si tôt.

\- Eh bien, vous savez ce qu’on dit. Lève-tôt. Le monde.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose.

Elle posa le plateau de thé sur la table. Baissa les yeux sur lui, son froncement de sourcils trahissant son inquiétude.

\- Vous allez bien, mon garçon ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il. Pourquoi n’irais-je pas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui tapota gentiment l’épaule avant de partir. Sa paume était douce, chaude.

Il but son thé. Les rayons du soleil matinal commençaient à passer au travers des fenêtres.

Sur la table devant lui, son portable vibra.

_La baby-sitter de Rosie a la grippe_

Il regarda l’écran pendant un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je n’aime pas demander, mais ça te dérangerait ?_

Et puis, immédiatement suivi de :

_La moitié du personnel du cabinet est déjà en congé maladie_

Ça lui prit sept bonnes secondes pour réaliser ce qui lui était demandé exactement. Puis il se hâta de taper sa réponse.

_Bien sûr._

En bas, la porte s’ouvrit avec un bruit de ferraille. Des pas lourds montèrent en vitesse. Il se leva de table, sa robe de chambre flottant autour de ses chevilles, son doigt encore au-dessus de la touche envoi.

John passa la porte, l’air stressé, trimballant Rosie dans son porte-bébé.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur son portable. Il n’avait pas encore appuyé sur « envoyer ». Assurément, il n’avait pas mis _si_ longtemps pour comprendre ce que John lui demandait.

\- Je suis désolé, lança John, un peu à bout de souffle.

Il secoua la tête, l’air étrangement embarrassé.

\- J’étais déjà dans un taxi pour venir ici quand je t’ai envoyé un message. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. De toute évidence. J’ai juste paniqué, et tu es la première personne à laquelle j’ai pensée. Tu n’as pas à te sentir obligé de –

Sherlock cligna des yeux, son esprit s’accrochant désespérément à _tu es la première personne à laquelle j’ai pensée_. Il se secoua mentalement, leva son portable, _Bien sûr_ demeurant non envoyé à l’écran.

\- Oh, dit John.

Il expira, par le nez, sa posture perdant un peu de sa raideur.

\- D’accord. Bien. Je – uh. J’ai appelé le cabinet pour leur dire que je ne pouvais pas venir, mais ils manquent de personnel aujourd’hui et ils m’ont supplié – mais je ne suis pas obligé. Mon dieu. Je devrais avoir une alternative pour les trucs de ce genre, ça va forcément arriver de temps en temps, mais –

\- John, dit Sherlock, faisant un pas en avant, prenant le porte-bébé de sa main.

Il sourit à Rosie, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts de bon matin, son visage s’illuminant comme un rayon de soleil.

\- C’est bon. Je peux –

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, détourna le regard.

\- Je peux être ton alternative.

\- D’accord, dit John.

Il avait encore l’air mal à l’aise.

Rosie gigotait dans son porte-bébé, clairement pressée d’échapper à ses liens et d’explorer le monde. Elle tendit un bras potelé vers le salon, vaguement en direction de la tablette au-dessus de la cheminée et de sa collection de curiosités.

Elle marchait à présent, d’un pas chancelant et avait parfois besoin d’assistance, mais était assez mobile pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Cela ajoutait une nouvelle dimension à leur tour habituel autour de la pièce, et il avait commencé à laisser des choses qui pourraient l’intéresser à des endroits atteignables pour elle pour qu’elle les découvre d’elle-même.

Tout d’un coup, le salon ne ressemblait plus à un champ de mine, mais plutôt à une source d’émerveillement.

\- Tout ira bien, assura-t-il.

xXx

Il passa plus d’une heure, un après-midi ensoleillé, à brandir des échantillons de peinture pour déterminer à quelles couleurs Rosie réagissait le mieux. Nota minutieusement ses réponses.

Il fit repeindre l’ancienne chambre de John. Acheta un lit pour bébé, et une petite table à langer, et un coffre à jouets. Juste au cas où.

Ça faisait sens, se disait-il. Maintenant que John était plus à l’aise avec le fait d’utiliser Sherlock comme alternative lorsque sa baby-sitter était malade ou avait besoin d’un jour de congé (et c’était arrivé, oui, et ça continuerait d’arriver). Personne ne savait ce qu’il pouvait se passer. Mieux valait-il qu’elle ait un endroit où se reposer, si nécessaire.

Il choisit de ne pas en parler.

xXx

\- Parle-moi de la cellule matelassée, dit-il à Mycroft par-dessus le bruit des hélices, Sherrinford s’éloignant derrière eux.

Son violon était de retour dans son étui, calé entre ses genoux. Eurus ne lui avait rien dit au cours de cette visite, au lieu de ça elle avait joué longtemps et doucement et tristement, dos à la vitre. Il s’était, après un temps, lui aussi mis dos à la vitre, l’avait rejoint.

\- Je suppose que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que l’on en vienne à cela, dit Mycroft.

Il y avait quelque chose de lourd et résigné dans sa voix.

\- Donc, _c’est bien_ un souvenir.

\- Pas exactement, répondit Mycroft.

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda par la fenêtre la mer déchainée en contrebas. Attendit.

\- C’est un souvenir, dans un sens. De la même façon que Barberousse était un souvenir.

Sa respiration eut un accro et il garda son visage détourné. Sa voix, lorsqu’il parla, était plus faible qu’il ne l’aurait aimé.

\- Ah.

\- Te rappelles-tu quoi que ce soit de cette époque, Sherlock ? Après que Musgrave ait brulé ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, dit-il, frustré.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Le silence tomba, si ce n’était pour le bruit régulier des hélices, le sifflement de l’engin.

\- Jusqu’à ce moment-là, on pourrait dire que nous avions une éducation assez peu conventionnelle.

\- Je n’avais pas remarqué.

Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge, changea de position sur son siège.

\- Après que Musgrave ait brulé, après qu’Eurus ait été emmenée – tout a changé.

\- Tu m’en diras tant.

Mycroft ne mordit pas à l’hameçon.

\- Nous avons été dans une école conforme pour la première fois. C’était un ajustement pour nous deux, mais je m’y suis fait sans trop de difficulté. Toi –

\- Je n’ai pas les idées complètement embrouillées, dit Sherlock, irrité.

\- Non, dit Mycroft, et il sembla sincèrement désolé l’espace d’un instant. Je ne veux pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Mais avant ça, tu étais quelqu’un de sociable, Sherlock. Très sociable. Tu te faisais des amis où que nous allions, t’accrochais à quiconque te prêtait un tant soit peu d’attention. Tout ça a changé.

Il détourna le regard, mal à l’aise. Cette part de lui n’était plus, un trou noir dans sa mémoire, sans fond et épouvantablement, vertigineusement vide.

\- Tu t’es fermé, Sherlock. Tu étais bouleversé. Faisais beaucoup de cauchemars. Nous avons craint que tu ne t’en remettes jamais.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pauvre Sherlock, son esprit est bien trop fragile pour supporter la vérité.

_\- Pour l’amour de Dieu_.

Sherlock se retourna et regarda son frère avec surprise. Mycroft était raide sur son siège, ses narines dilatées. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, sa voix était cassante, factuelle.

\- Eurus a été internée. Nos parents sont allés la voir à six occasions. Je les ai accompagnés à trois de ces visites. Nous avons tous décidé, à ce moment, qu’il serait mieux pour toi de rester à la maison.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien, dit Mycroft. Nous avons tous failli à prendre en compte la… grande étendue de ton imagination. Tu n’étais pas autorisé à voir Eurus, et donc ton esprit a décidé – avec l’aide de données recueillies dans les livres à sensation et à la télévision, j’en suis sûr – de ce à quoi ressemblait son nouveau logement.

\- La cellule –

\- Elle n’a jamais été dans une cellule matelassée, Sherlock, dit-il. Sa chambre était simple, mais confortable, et entièrement adaptée pour une enfant de cinq ans. Encore une fois, dans un effort pour te protéger, il semblerait que j’ai causé cela par inadvertance.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur l’étui du violon entre ses genoux, vieux et usé. Puis il porta de nouveau son regard sur Mycroft, dont le visage était blême. Il hocha la tête, une fois, se retourna vers la fenêtre.

\- Lorsqu’oncle Rudy et moi avons pris la décision de la transférer à Sherrinford, nous pensions que ce serait – mieux. Pour tout le monde. Si elle était simplement retirée de l’équation. Un feu a été orchestré. Les documents la concernant ont été modifiés. Maman et Papa étaient, bien sûr, contrariés. Toutefois je ne pense pas mentir en disant qu’il y avait aussi un certain soulagement dans cette culpabilité. Mais toi, Sherlock – tu t’es réveillé en hurlant pendant deux semaines entières. Des rêves frappants. D’Eurus dans une cellule matelassée, dévorée par les flammes. Sans doute alimentés en partie par tes souvenirs bien réels de Musgrave brûlant.

Il ferma les yeux, le fantôme de quelque chose chatouillant sa conscience. Sa propre voix, jeune, empreinte de terreur : _Ses cheveux brulaient !_

\- Et puis, comme si un interrupteur avait été actionné, tu as arrêté, poursuivit Mycroft. Tu avais l’air de tout oublier d’elle. Tu avais l’air, en fait, d’oublier tout ce qui s’était passé.

\- Et c’était le cas.

\- Tu as construit les murs, mon frère. Je n’ai fait qu’aider à les renforcer.

Il acquiesça, expira. Le siège était dur contre son dos. Il voulait Baker Street, confortable et chaleureux, Rosie par terre et John rouspétant avec bonhomie depuis son fauteuil.

Mais ce n’était pas à sa portée.

\- Tu as toujours été ma priorité, Sherlock.

\- Oui, dit Sherlock, doucement. Et peut-être que c’est en partie là qu’est le problème.

Ils volèrent en silence pendant un temps. Lorsque l’hélicoptère entama sa descente sur Londres, Mycroft tira son portable de sa poche, regarda l’écran, émit un son affligé.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est cette fois ? Une autre guerre ?

\- Non, répondit-il. Il semblerait que Maman ait découvert Facebook.

xXx

Baker Street n’était pas vide.

John était dans son fauteuil, regardant quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Rosie était dans son parc, des papiers étalés soigneusement sous elle et collés sur le sol, tout le devant de son corps était recouvert de couleurs vives.

Il s’arrêta dans l’embrasure de la porte, tenant toujours l’étui de son violon à la main, observa.

John leva les yeux.

\- Salut, dit-il.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Ta mère est sur Facebook.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. Cligna encore.

\- Je- je sais.

John suivit son regard jusqu’à Rosie, l’air un peu gêné.

\- De la peinture avec les doigts. C’est, um. Une véritable artiste.

Il sourit à moitié, secoua la tête.

\- En plus, ça l’occupe depuis une heure, ce qu’on pourrait qualifier de record.

Rosie leva les yeux, déconcentrée pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle poussa un cri de joie en voyant Sherlock, tapa dans ses mains, étalant de grosses gouttes de peinture entre ses doigts.

\- J’ai mis du journal par terre, dit John, et du plastique en dessous. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de tâche sur le sol –

Sherlock l’ignora, avança jusqu’à Rosie. Il posa l’étui du violon, s’accroupit pour regarder les tâches confuses qu’elle avait étalées sur l’ensemble de l’épais papier blanc. Elle le regarda, sourit, et puis tapa des mains sur une flaque de peinture d’un violet vif.

\- Charmant, dit-il. Je pense qu’on le fera encadrer.

\- Quoi ?

John avait l’air sidéré.

\- Quand ce sera sec, bien sûr, dit Sherlock.

Il retira son manteau et sa veste de costume, prit Rosie dans ses bras sans se soucier de salir sa chemise.

Elle gazouilla quelque chose qui aurait pu être une tentative pour dire son prénom, enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Ta chemise, dit John.

\- J’en ai d’autres.

John le dévisagea, son expression difficile à déchiffrer. Ses yeux étaient brillants, inquisiteurs.

\- TETE ! demanda Rosie, et il avança obligeamment jusqu’au mur pour qu’elle puisse inspecter le smiley jaune.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas, ce smiley avec son sourire familier et pourtant différent, quand il le regardait avec elle. Elle l’aimait, tout comme elle aimait la chauve-souris dans sa petite boîte en verre, les scarabées épinglés, le crâne. De cette façon dont elle aimait toutes les choses qui n’avaient pas toujours été siennes.

Elle tendit le bras, et, avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, colla une main pleine de peinture violette sur le papier peint, laissant une empreinte de main parfaite juste à droite du smiley.

\- Merde, fit John, bondissant, bataillant pour mouiller une serviette au robinet. Merde, la notice disait de ne pas en mettre sur du papier peint. Désolé –

Sherlock arrêta John lorsqu’il approcha, monta sur les coussins du canapé. Rosie gloussa tandis qu’il la soulevait vers le mur, colla à nouveau ses mains sur le papier peint. Deux empreintes de plus sur le motif, d’un violet clair et vif.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu- ?

Sherlock l’ignora, redescendit, ramena Rosie au bazar qu’elle avait fait dans son parc. Il la regarda, ses boucles blondes collées d’un côté de son crâne, son haut plein de tâches de peinture, une tâche violette sèche sur le nez. Sa poitrine se serra.

\- Je vote pour continuer avec le violet, dit-il d’un air solennel, et Rosie acquiesça.

Il prit un tube de peinture, le vida sur le papier journal. La baissa de sorte à ce qu’elle en mette sur ses mains.

\- Sherlock, fit John.

Il réfléchit, puis plongea à son tour sa propre main, celle avec laquelle il ne tenait pas Rosie, dans la peinture. Il y eut un bruit de succion, grossier, et elle gloussa. Il la porta à nouveau jusqu’au mur, la faisant rebondir sur sa hanche.

\- Sherlock, répéta John.

Il remonta sur le canapé, et cette fois Rosie n’hésita pas, riant follement en pressant ses mains contre le papier peint. Il lui sourit, appuya sa propre main.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu _fais_?

\- Je re-décore, lança Sherlock, se retournant.

John le regardait de là où il se trouvait, ses sourcils s’arquant encore plus haut. Il regarda le mur, à présent décoré d’une poignée d’empreintes violettes, certaines petites, d’autres grandes. Regarda le bazar des peintures dans le parc de Rosie.

\- Vas-y, dit Sherlock.

Et John laissa tomber la serviette par terre, fit trois pas rapides jusqu’aux peintures, couvrit ses propres mains de violet. Revint, monta sur le canapé, oscillant légèrement pour se tenir en équilibre. Regarda une fois de plus Sherlock, Rosie, le mur, avant de secouer la tête et de presser ses propres mains sur le papier peint.

Deux empreintes parfaites.

xXx

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda plus tard John, lorsqu’ils furent assis sur le canapé en dessous des empreintes de mains en train de sécher, des boîtes à emporter vides éparpillées sur la table du salon.

Il tendit son portable.

Sherlock soupira, se pencha en avant pour regarder.

Facebook, bien sûr. Sa mère avait téléchargé un amas absolument consternant de photos de lui-même et de Mycroft à des âges variés, et John avait choisi d’ignorer la télé, préférant les faire défiler et glousser.

La photo qui avait retenu l’attention de John n’était pas une relique de sa jeunesse ayant été mise à jour, comme il s’y attendait. Au lieu de ça, c’était un cliché assez récent de ses parents, souriant au milieu d’un petit groupe de personnes. Leurs visages étaient pales, blanchis par le flash de l’appareil photo.

Ils – et tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la photo avec eux – portaient des chemises à carreaux, des jeans, des bottes. Des chapeaux de cowboy. Vêtus, de la tête aux pieds, à la mode du far-ouest américain kitch.

\- Ah, un souvenir du temps où ils faisaient un circuit de compétitions de danse en ligne, soupira-t-il.

Il détourna le regard.

Rosie était de nouveau dans son parc, au chaud et somnolente, fraichement lavée et changée avec des vêtements propres. Il songea à la chambre à l’étage, prête, n’ayant encore jamais servi. Repoussa immédiatement l’idée. John partirait bientôt. Aucune raison de lui annoncer la chose maintenant.

John fit un bruit, un genre de demi-rire étranglé.

\- Ils _quoi_ ?

\- S’il te plait, ne me fais pas répéter ça.

\- Oh, non, je pense que c’est vraiment quelque chose qui se doit d’être répété.

\- Vraiment pas.

John répondit quelque chose, mais Sherlock n’écoutait plus, ses yeux fixés sur l’écran. Il prit le portable des mains de John.

\- Hey –, fit John en tentant de le reprendre.

Il y avait une femme qui se tenait juste derrière, à droite de sa mère. Elle portait un chapeau de cowboy sur des cheveux blonds bouclés, une bouteille de bière à la main, l’air joyeux. Sa peau était bronzée, presque orange contre sa chemise à carreaux rouge. Elle faisait un clin d’œil, prenant une pose dragueuse pour la caméra.

Eurus.

Elle était presque méconnaissable. Elle n’avait pas seulement changé son apparence, elle avait aussi changé toute son attitude, toute son allure.

Elle l’avait dupé. Elle avait berné John, deux fois. Elle avait berné Mycroft.

Et, visiblement, elle avait aussi dupé ses parents.

Bon. Ils _l’avaient cru_ morte à l’époque.

Il rendit son portable à John sans un mot. Se leva du canapé. Descendit l’escalier et passa la porte, la laissa se refermer derrière lui.

Baker Street était animée par le trafic, les paysages et les bruits et les odeurs de Londres la nuit. Des données, agressant ses sens de toutes parts. Il était paralysé, sous le choc, et avait le souffle coupé, les passants le contournaient sur le trottoir.

_Où est-elle allée d’autre, au fil des ans ? Qu’a-t-elle fait d’autre ?_

La porte grinça derrière lui. Des pas hésitants. John.

\- C’est elle, n’est-ce pas ? demanda John à voix basse, sa question seulement destinée à Sherlock.

\- Oui.

\- Je peux à peine la reconnaitre, dit John. Même en sachant. Elle est – um. Vraiment douée pour ça.

\- Oui.

Ils se tinrent là pendant un moment, tous les deux, comme à la dérive sur le trottoir au milieu de la foule de piétons.

La paralysie entrainée par les nouvelles données s’atténuât, s’évanouit. Il avait conscience de John, de sa respiration calme, régulière. De son épaule, frottant légèrement la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, accorda sa respiration à celle de John.

xXx

\- Est-ce qu’elle a le droit aux photos ?

Mycroft bougea dans son fauteuil, plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’elle aura grand intérêt pour des souvenirs.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai demandé, dit Sherlock.

\- Elle a le droit aux photographies et aux œuvres d’art. Cadres lisses en plastique. Pas de verre.

\- Ça semble être une restriction inutile. Si elle voulait se faire une arme, le violon serait plus que suffisant –

\- Le protocole, Sherlock. Il existe pour une raison.

Il hocha la tête, hésita un moment avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Le tendit.

Mycroft plissa les yeux pour regarder l’écran. Sa vision se détériorait. Il devrait faire la paix avec sa vanité et s’acheter une paire de lunettes pour lire, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- Oui, dit-il d’un air ennuyé. Je les ai vues. J’aurais préféré te dire que ce n’était pas le cas.

Sherlcok ne reprit pas son téléphone. Attendit.

\- Je suppose que tu as une raison pour –

Mycroft s’arrêta brusquement de parler. Il fronça les sourcils, prit le portable, l’approcha de son visage. Leva les yeux. Il était devenu plutôt pâle.

\- Autre chose que tu as manqué, je présume.

Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Il semblerait.

Il posa le portable sur le bureau. Sherlock le prit, le remit dans sa poche.

\- Elle ne leur a pas fait de mal, dit-il.

Mycroft le regarda d’un air sévère.

\- Elle en avait amplement l’opportunité. Ils ne l’auraient jamais suspectée.

\- Peut-être qu’elle a été interrompue.

\- Non, affirma Sherlock.

Il pensa à Eurus derrière la vitre, étrange et mélancolique et dangereuse, un spécimen exotique, un danger pour le monde.

\- Elle était curieuse.

xXx

\- Un autre cadeau ? interrogea Eurus en l’observant depuis l’autre bout de la pièce tandis qu’il faisait glisser le paquet au travers de la porte.

Il ne répondit pas, s’occupa de sortir son violon, son archet. Il le plaça sur son épaule et commença à jouer.

Elle s’arrêta, la main tendue. Ecouta.

\- C’est de toi, finit-elle par dire, après un temps.

Il inclina la tête en signe d’assentiment, continua à jouer.

\- Récent, dit-elle.

Il pencha de nouveau la tête, un mouvement léger. Cela sembla la satisfaire, et elle retourna à son paquet.

Il l’avait enveloppé dans du papier entièrement marron. Elle le déchira, regarda.

Il avait fait imprimer la photo, l’avait encadrée dans un cadre en plastique épais qui avait subi une inspection rigoureuse de la part du personnel de Sherrinford.

Il écarta son archet des cordes, le silence tombant. Il l’observa attentivement.

\- J’ai dû laisser le trophée à l’aéroport, dit-elle après un moment, sans relever les yeux. Il m’aurait trahi si j’étais revenue avec. Même Mycroft aurait pu remarquer _ça_.

C’était la première fois qu’elle prononçait son nom. Elle le fit sans aucun venin particulier. Pas plus que ce qu’utilisait quotidiennement Sherlock, en tout cas.

Il jeta un regard furtif à la caméra.

\- Oui, fit-il. Je suppose qu’il aurait pu.

_Où es-tu allée d’autre ? Qu’as-tu fait d’autre ?_

Il avait tant de questions. Il se força à demeurer immobile.

Elle regarda la photographie pendant un temps interminable, en silence. Puis elle la plaça précautionneusement sur la petite table grise à côté de son lit. Prit son violon.

xXx

John l’attendait à Baker Street lorsqu’il rentra.

John, semblait-il, attendait toujours son retour à Baker Street les jours où il se rendait à Sherrinford. Un accord silencieux, peut-être, un contrat social qu’il n’était pas vraiment conscient d’avoir passé.

Mais il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Est-ce que ça s’est bien passé ? s’enquit John, hésitant.

Sherlock le regarda, incertain de comment il devait répondre.

\- Ça a été, dit-il, finalement.

John soutint son regard, les lèvres pincées. Il acquiesça. Sembla chercher quelque chose pour changer de sujet.

\- On a pris le métro pour venir, dit-il après une pause, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me suis rendu compte que je n’avais pas assez d’argent sur moi pour un taxi, et – elle n’a pas pleuré, Sherlock. Pas une seule fois.

Sherlock lança un regard à Rosie, installée confortablement au milieu de ses livres et de ses jouets. Haussa les sourcils.

\- Je suppose que ça lui est passé, fit John. Ou quelque chose. Mon Dieu. Tu n’as pas idée.

Sherlock, qui avait passé plusieurs longues après-midis avec un casque anti-bruit enfoncé sur les oreilles à écouter tranquillement des concertos de violon tout en faisant le tour complet de Londres en métro avec Rosie, sourit simplement.

xXx

Une affaire de vol d’œuvre d’art faillit tout faire voler en éclat.

Lorsque Rosie était née, John avait déclaré fermement : _On ne l’emmène pas sur une scène de crime._

Ce genre d’affirmation faite par mesure de sécurité avait été absolument absurde. Sherlock le savait, Mary aussi, seul John était resté assez obstiné pour s’y tenir. Et même lui avait fini par plier, finalement. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait fait. Parce que c’était absurde.

Alors il avait changé ses règles, pour : _Rosie peut venir pour la collecte des preuves mais seulement quand il s’agit d’une affaire classée. Et puis, il avait fini par ajouter : Et pour les affaires non-classées, mais seulement si c’est dans un environnement publique adapté à un enfant._

Mais même cela avait fini par devenir compliqué après un temps, et c’était donc finalement devenu : _Rosie peut venir sur les scènes de crimes, mais seulement dans les cas de vols et des crimes non-violents. _Ce qui était devenu : _N’importe quel crime, du moment que ce n’est pas gore._

Sherlock avait proposé d’utiliser un bandeau, si gore il y avait, mais John avait rejeté cette proposition.

La règle : _Absolument aucune chasse ou poursuite quel qu’en soit le genre_ était, il devait l’admettre, raisonnable, et il n’avait aucune raison pour la discuter. Du moins pas avant qu’elle ne soit assez grande pour pratiquer un croche-pied. Ce qui, si l’on considérait que marcher était encore relativement compliqué, promettait de ne pas arriver avant un certain temps.

Mais là –

Eh bien.

Lestrade avait requis leur aide pour une affaire impliquant une peinture (d’une qualité moyenne) qui avait disparu d’une galerie populaire peu de temps après avoir été vendue pour une somme exorbitante. La galerie faisait pression pour que l’affaire soit résolue, et Sherlock avait fini par accepter de parler à l’artiste lui-même, dans l’espoir de découvrir une piste (ou plusieurs) que Scotland Yard aurait manquée.

John avait été là, à Baker Street, lorsqu’il avait reçu l’appel de Lestrade.

John avait été installé sur le canapé avec Rosie, partageant tous deux distraitement un bol de fruits, les doigts et les joues de Rosie collants de jus d’une manière qui aurait dû être révoltante, pas adorable, et que Sherlock trouvait néanmoins tout bonnement adorable.

Et Sherlock n’avait vu aucune raison pour exclure John ou Rosie de la rencontre, qui promettait d’être simple et dénuée de violence, un simple relevé d’informations. L’artiste était la victime, après tout, pas le coupable.

Alors ils étaient sortis ensemble dans la nuit, tous les trois. Rosie attachée contre la poitrine de John dans son petit porte-bébé, John souriant et marchant aux côtés de Sherlock.

Lestrade et deux autres officiers les avaient rejoints à l’appartement de l’artiste. Il était petit, un bazar de toiles à moitié peintes et de matériel, l’odeur de térébenthine tenace dans l’air.

L’artiste, clairement bien au courant de l’incompétence relative de la police, s’était montré grossier et peu coopératif.

Sherlock jeta un regard à John, le surprit à froncer les sourcils en regardant l’artiste, exprimant clairement son dégoût, et, dans un glorieux moment où son esprit enregistra un flot d’informations, réalisa que le peintre n’était pas grossier et peu coopératif parce qu’il était énervé – il se comportait ainsi parce qu’il avait volé sa propre peinture dans une tentative idiote de toucher l’argent de l’assurance.

\- Oh, s’exclama-t-il.

Et John lui avait _souri_, un sourire large et plein de dents et sincère. Et il avait été excité, alors il avait poursuivi, et il avait fait ses déductions et il avait regardé le sourire hautain disparaitre du visage de l’artiste pour devenir l’opposé total de l’expression impressionnée de John, et –

_Norbury, _ _fit la voix de Mme Hudson, dans tous ses états, à l’intérieur de son crâne. Norbury, Sherlock. Norbury ! (*)_

Lestrade s’avança pour appréhender le peintre.

Sherlock termina son speech avec un geste ravi et en trépignant, se tourna pour sourire à John, qui lui rendit son sourire. Et Rosie lui sourit aussi, l’imitant, l’entièreté de son visage s’illuminant, et elle tendit ses petites mains désireuses vers lui –

Juste au moment où l’artiste dépassait Lestrade et frappait Sherlock sur le côté de la tête avec un pot à pinceaux. De la térébenthine lui coula le long de la nuque, des pinceaux tombant sur le sol tout autour de lui. Il mit un genou à terre, protégeant ses yeux, qui avaient déjà commencé à piquer à cause du solvant.

Le peintre le dépassa, se dirigeant vers la porte. John l’assomma, immédiatement et instinctivement, d’un crochet du gauche tout bonnement impressionnant.

John se tint là, la respiration haletante, Rosie toujours accrochée contre sa poitrine. Sherlock cligna des yeux pour les voir de là où il se trouvait sur le sol.

\- POW ! cria Rosie, tapant dans ses mains.

Lestrade, qui était tombé au sol dans son empressement à passer les menottes à leur suspect qui se trouvait à présent face contre terre, se releva et aboya un rire surpris. Les deux autres officiers se mirent en mouvement, et Rosie, toujours heureuse d’être le centre de l’attention, se mit à gazouiller follement, d’une voix stridente.

\- Sherlock, dit John, qui ne riait pas, la poitrine lourde.

Il s’accroupit, un mouvement étrange avec Rosie qui battait des pieds dans son excitation. Tendit les mains.

Sherlock se débattit, ses yeux fermement clos.

\- Eloigne-la – la térébenthine. Elle ne devrait pas – ne la laisse pas respirer ça.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Tout autour de lui semblait se produire beaucoup trop rapidement.

\- Merde, fit John, reculant d’un pas. Il faut que tu nettoies ta peau. Tu en as eu dans les yeux ?

Sherlock bougea à nouveau, essayant de le faire reculer plus encore. Rosie riait toujours, poussait des petits cris joyeux. Son cerveau continuait d’avoir des ratés, continuait de classer le son comme des cris de panique.

\- Emmenez-le à la voiture, ordonna Lestrade à un des officiers qui était occupé à se débattre avec l’artiste hébété.

Lestrade s’approcha, prit Sherlock par le coude, l’aida à se relever. Il donna des coups de pieds aux pinceaux qui jonchaient le sol, envoyant l’un d’eux rouler dans un coin.

\- Il y a une salle de bain au fond, je crois. Allez. Ça va piquer.

Sherlock plissa de nouveau les yeux pour voir John lorsqu’il se redressa. La peau de sa nuque le picotait.

\- Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? demanda-t-il. John, est-ce qu’elle _va bien_?

Rosie riait toujours, d’un timbre haut perché, absolument ravie de la tournure que les événements avaient pris. Ça ne faisait aucun sens pour lui. Il avait été en train de la regarder, et –

\- John, dit-il, reculant, se retournant malgré la poigne de Lestrade sur son bras. Est-ce qu’elle –

\- Sherlock, elle va bien, dit John.

Sa voix était rauque. Il semblait essoufflé, ou peut-être paniquait-il à moitié lui aussi.

\- Mon dieu. Vas-y – juste vas-y.

Il fit un pas mal assuré de plus, s’arrêta de nouveau.

\- Est-ce qu’elle a été éclaboussée ?

\- Non, assura John. Elle va bien – juste – pour l’amour de Dieu –

Il y eut un bruit de froissement alors que John détachait Rosie de sa poitrine avec quelques difficultés, la donnait à l’officier surpris qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Elle se mit à brailler aussitôt qu’elle se rendit compte que la personne la portant était un étranger, et le cœur de Sherlock se serra. Ses yeux le piquaient. Lestrade tenait encore son coude et essayait toujours de le tirer dans la mauvaise direction, de façon agaçante.

Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Lestrade, essaya de reculer. Rosie pleurait à présent, à gros sanglots et en hoquetant.

\- Emmenez-la dans le couloir ! cria Lestrade. S’il vous plait !

L’officier s’exécuta, les pleurs s’éloignant, et Sherlock fit un nouveau pas chancelant en avant pour la suivre et se retrouva directement contre John, qui posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser.

\- Elle va bien, répéta John.

Il parlait calmement, posément, le soldat, le médecin en état de crise.

\- Elle va bien. Tu es plus secoué qu’elle ne l’est. Elle est dans le couloir maintenant, à démontrer ses capacités vocales, qui sont, comme tout ce qu’elle fait d’autre, vraiment remarquables. Elle s’occupe d’annoncer sa présence à tous les voisins. Il faut que tu retournes dans la salle de bain et que tu rinces ta peau à l’eau froide. Est-ce que tu en as dans les yeux ?

\- Non, répondit Sherlock, essuyant furieusement ses yeux humides. Seulement les vapeurs. John –

\- Elle va bien, dit à nouveau John, le poussant.

Il se laissa faire.

La salle de bain était petite, exiguë, et John le poussa contre le lavabo, alluma l’eau. Sherlock se pencha obligeamment, s’aspergeant le visage d’eau froide.

John se saisit d’un gant de toilette, le passa sous le jet. Il le porta à la nuque de Sherlock et l’essora, laissa l’eau couler et tracer un chemin froid et apaisant sur sa peau.

Il répéta le geste encore, et encore, tandis que Sherlock restait penché sur le lavabo, à s’asperger le visage jusqu’à ce que ses yeux ne se ferment plus obstinément, comme collés par de la glue.

John éteignit l’eau. Il essora le gant et reposa ensuite le linge humide sur la nuque de Sherlock, le maintint là.

Sherlock pouvait l’entendre respirer. Sans le jet d’eau pour le distraire, la petite pièce lui sembla soudainement minuscule, très étroite.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n’en as pas eu dans les yeux, dit John à voix basse.

Sa respiration était rapide.

\- Ou dans ta bouche ? Dans le nez ?

\- Non, répondit Sherlock. Mon visage était tourné. Je –

Le dos de sa chemise et de sa veste étaient mouillés, trempés par la térébinthine et ensuite par le geste répété de l’eau qu’on faisait couler sur sa peau. John n’avait pas accompli sa tâche de manière particulièrement soignée. Le tissu était froid contre sa peau.

\- Elle –, dit Sherlock

Il avait l’impression de pouvoir encore entendre Rosie pleurer, des pleurs misérables à vous fendre le cœur.

\- Elle va bien, dit encore John, ne s’écartant pas.

Sa poigne se resserra sur la nuque de Sherlock, pressant le linge mouillé contre sa peau.

\- Elle va bien, il n’y avait pas grand-chose dans le pot et tu en as reçu la majorité.

\- Elle était juste là, dit Sherlock.

Le tissu était froid sur sa nuque. Il avait froid dans tout le corps. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Rosie avait été en train de lui sourire. Elle souriait et tendait les mains vers lui et il avait été tellement _content_ de lui-même qu’il avait complètement ignoré –

\- Sherlock.

\- Elle était juste là, dit-il encore.

Soudain, il ne fut plus très sûr de pouvoir tenir debout. Ses dents claquaient, et John retira le gant de sur sa nuque.

\- Whoa, fit John, le rattrapant par-dessous les épaules alors qu’il chancelait, tombait par terre. Est-ce que tu – oh. Ok, très bien, on s’assoit. D’accord.

Il se retrouva positionné contre le mur, ses genoux sous son menton. John se pressa contre lui, une main dans son cou, prenant son pouls.

\- Ta peau est peut-être un peu irritée, dit John, affreusement calme. Tu devras prendre une douche froide quand tu seras à la maison, d’accord ?

\- John.

\- Sherlock, ce n’était qu’un peu de diluant pour peinture. Tu vas bien. C’est –

Il souffla. John pensait qu’il était contrarié d’avoir été aspergé avec un produit un peu irritant ? Il s’était fait pire à lui-même dans sa propre cuisine.

\- Ta fille, John. Je l’ai mise en danger. Je –

John expira, frustré, laissa sa main retomber de sur la nuque de Sherlock.

\- C’est moi qui ai attaché un bébé sur ma poitrine et me suis rendu sur la scène d’un interrogatoire. Ce qui, dit à voix haute, sonne comme la chose la _plus stupide_ à faire –

Sherlock ferma les yeux. John ne comprenait pas. Il avait ouvert la voie, et John l’avait suivi. John lui _avait fait confiance_, d’une manière ou d’une autre, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Et il avait pensé que c’était sans danger. Il s’était montré arrogant et trop confiant, suffisant et sûr de lui.

Il s’était moqué de Mycroft pour sa myopie. Il ne s’était pas embêté à corriger la sienne.

\- Sherlock, dit John, l’inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, et c’était inacceptable.

Comment pouvait-il _s’inquiéter_, quand –

\- Elle aurait pu –

\- Ce n’est pas le cas.

\- Elle était effrayée.

Elle s’était mise à pleurer. A _hurler_. Il ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait un jour oublier ce son.

\- Sherlock, elle – pour l’amour de Dieu, elle riait. Elle était aux anges jusqu’à ce qu’on panique. Ces pleurs là-bas ? Elle est contrariée parce que _nous_ sommes contrariés. Pas parce que – par pour ce qui est arrivé. Ou aurait pu arriver.

Il avait du mal à respirer de façon régulière. Pencha sa tête en avant, pressa son front contre ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, boucles froides sur sa nuque.

Rosie avait été en train de manger des morceaux de fruits dans un petit bol, ses mains et son visage tous collants. Elle avait été au chaud et en sécurité et contente et il l’avait éloignée de ça, l’avait mise en présence d’un danger parce qu’il avait voulu avoir l’air _intelligent_.

\- Sherlock, dit John, le tirant, le forçant à lever la tête.

Sa vision se flouta et il pressa les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Aucun de nous deux ne sait comment s’y prendre, d’accord ? On apprend petit à petit en avançant.

Il secoua la tête, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

\- Les premiers mois, dit John, après la mort de Mary. Je ne voulais pas – je ne le supportais pas, Sherlock. J’avais une fille, cette petite – cette petite fille parfaite, et elle dépendait de moi. Elle dépendait de moi, et je ne voulais pas l’avoir près de moi. Je ne – je n’étais pas là pour elle, chaque jour. Je la laissais à qui voulait bien me la prendre des mains. Je ne pouvais même pas la regarder.

Molly à la porte, Rosie dans ses bras. _N’importe qui, sauf toi_, avait-elle dit.

\- Les gens ont tendance à – à être trop polis. Quand ils se sentent mal à l’aise ou pris au piège, dit John, et il y avait quelque chose d’affreux dans sa voix, quelque chose de sombre et d’amer. Et qu’est-ce qui rend quelqu’un plus mal à l’aise que le chagrin ?

Il repensa à Gloria Trevor, gentille et triste, son chat gris décrivant des cercles autour de ses chevilles.

\- Alors les gens me demandaient si ça allait, continua John. Ils se montraient inquiets, et ils demandaient _Comment ça va ? _et je – ha. Tout le monde attendait de moi que je dise que j’allais bien. Ou – tu sais. Pas bien, mais que je faisais aller. Que ça irait mieux. Que je _mente_. Parce que c’est poli, tu vois ? Mais je n’étais –

Il prit une inspiration, secoua la tête.

\- Je n’étais pas vraiment d’humeur polie. Et donc je regardais droit dans les yeux le pauvre con qui avait pensé à me demander si ça allait, et j’étais _honnête_. Je disais _Hey, tu sais quoi, c’est un désastre. J’ai trompé ma femme et maintenant elle est morte._

Sherlock prenait des inspirations lentes et régulières, le carrelage dur et froid sous lui. Ses mains tressautèrent.

John renifla, fort, ses lèvres se pressant en un sourire triste.

\- Et le truc c’est que personne ne veut vraiment – aucune des personnes qui te demandent comment tu vas ne veut _vraiment_ savoir comment tu te sens, Sherlock. Tu le savais ? Tu n’as jamais – tu ne t’es jamais vraiment embêté à faire la conversation, alors –

\- John, dit Sherlock, son cœur se serrant, se brisant.

John changea de position là où il était assis, produisant un autre de ces rires mécontents.

\- On s’éloigne du sujet, hein ? Je pouvais le voir sur leur visage, Sherlock. Le personnel du cabinet. Mon voisin d’à côté. Ils avaient ce regard, ce regard inquiet et qui trahissait leur inconfort quand j’en disais trop, et c’était facile après ça. Ils essayaient de se défiler. Ils disaient quelque chose d’évasif du genre _Eh bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…_ et je répondais _Vous savez, en fait, je n’aime pas demander, mais ça m’aiderait beaucoup si vous pouviez garder ma fille pour la nuit, ça a été si dur_ – et voilà, Sherlock. C’était aussi simple que ça. Ils auraient fait n’importe quoi pour que j’arrête de parler, et j’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour ne pas affronter la réalité en face, du moins pour un temps. Et je la leur laissais. Ma fille. Ma petite fille. Je la leur laissais. Encore et encore et encore. A n’importe qui.

_N’importe qui sauf toi._

\- John, dit-il encore une fois.

Son esprit aiguisé semblait l’avoir complètement déserté.

John émit un son étranglé et voilà, c’était trop. Sherlock changea de position jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient pressés l’un contre l’autre à nouveau, et il n’hésita qu’un instant avant de lever un bras pour le passer autour des épaules de John, grimaçant lorsque les tissus humides de sa veste et de sa chemise glissèrent sur sa peau.

John se laissa aller contre lui, abattu. Il n’y avait aucune résistance en lui, aucune retenue. Il expira lentement, ferma les yeux.

Sherlock se rapprocha un peu plus, son dos se contractant. Le froid du carrelage traversait son pantalon.

John était une présence chaude et solide dans ses bras.

Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres effleurant la chevelure de John. Parla doucement.

\- Quelqu’un m’a dit une fois que les gens agissent étrangement lorsqu’il s’agit de deuil. Que c’est difficile de parler, alors on ne dit rien. Et ça devient de plus en plus facile de ne rien dire, jusqu’au point où tout ce qui reste n’est que laideur.

John trembla à ces mots, ses épaules remontant. Il ne se dégagea pas.

\- Après –

Sherlock s’interrompit, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge, sa poitrine chaude et froide à la fois.

\- Après Mary. C’était moche.

Les épaules de John tressautèrent encore, d’un de ces rires misérables d’autodérision.

\- C’était moche, John, dit-il encore. Mais tu as géré. Tu aurais pu te laisser sombrer. Tu n’en étais pas loin. C’était sombre et froid et c’était –

Sa respiration eut un accro et il s’arrêta, se reprit. Sa peau le piquait et était froide. John était chaud et immobile et tellement près.

\- Tu aurais pu sombrer, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Je voulais – j’ai essayé. De t’aider. Et j’ai fait n’importe quoi. Mais tu t’en es sorti de toi-même, John. Tu t’es relevé.

Il pensa à John, à l’arrière de la voiture lors de ce trajet long, silencieux pour rentrer à Londres, disant _Mon Dieu,_ _tout ce que je veux c’est prendre ma fille dans mes bras, _sa voix brisée, abattue alors qu’il admettait que s’éloigner d’elle ne rendait pas les choses plus simples, ne les rendait pas meilleures. Son visage, perdu et désolé, comme le paysage de campagne sombre qui défilait autour d’eux.

Et Sherlock n’avait pas su quoi dire (il ne savait que trop peu, lorsque cela importait vraiment), et alors il avait hésité et puis avait précautionneusement avancé _Peut-être est-il temps de faire les choses différemment _et John l’avait fait – il _l’avait fait_. Il était rentré chez lui et avait fait exactement ce dont il avait envie, il avait serré sa fille dans ses bras, l’avait respirée, et même si Sherlock n’avait pas entendu les mots qu’il lui avait murmuré au creux de l’oreille, il pouvait les deviner sans peine.

\- Tu as fait des erreurs, dit Sherlock. Mais rien dont tu ne peux te remettre. Et quoi que tu aies ressenti auparavant, je peux te promettre que tu ne – tu ne la laisses pas tomber maintenant.

Le silence tomba entre eux.

\- C’est moi qui étais censé te réconforter, dit John, sa voix étouffée dans l’épaule de Sherlock, son ton à peine réprobateur.

\- Oh, c’était de ça qu’il s’agissait ?

John fut secoué d’un rire, un hoquet surpris.

\- Salaud.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il doucement.

Ils restèrent assis en silence tous les deux, ses muscles se contractant, son dos et ses bras le froids et le picotant sous le tissu mouillé de sa veste. Il se retrouva à ne pas avoir envie de bouger du tout.

Ils faisaient ça à présent, se rappela-t-il. Ils se faisaient des câlins. Pour se réconforter. C’était permis. Il pouvait – il pouvait.

\- Tu avais raison, dit-il, finalement.

John bougea contre lui, s’écarta juste assez pour rencontrer son regard.

\- Eh bien, il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver.

Il fit une pause.

\- Raison à propos de quoi, exactement ?

\- Rosie ne doit pas venir pendant une enquête.

John expira, un souffle lourd. Hocha la tête. Ne bougea pas pour se relever ou pour s’écarter davantage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sherlock et soutinrent son regard avant de se détourner, de se fixer quelque part sur le mur.

\- Sherlock, dit-il, après un temps.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu – as remarqué quelque chose ? Quand on est venu ici ?

\- Je remarque tout, John.

John pouffa.

Sherlock s’écarta, offensé.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que je devais remarquer ? Tu insinues que j’ai manqué quelque chose.

\- Eh bien – oui.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ?

John soutint son regard, son visage assez sérieux, avant que ses lèvres ne se courbent en un rictus.

\- Regarde en haut du mur. Au-dessus de la porte.

Sherlock regarda. Cligna des yeux.

\- C’est -

\- La peinture volée, oui.

\- Il a accroché sa propre peinture volée dans la salle de bain.

\- C’est – ouaip. Oui. Il semblerait qu’il l’ait fait.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il – ?

\- Sherlock, fit John, les traits de son visage tout entier plissés d’amusement, et c’était _merveilleux_. C’est le même homme dont le plan pour s’échapper comprenait des pinceaux et impliquait de t’éclabousser avec une petite quantité de térébinthine. Je sais que tu as tendance à penser que tout le monde est un idiot, mais tu dois bien admettre que certains sont, ah, un peu pire que d’autres, hein ?

Il gloussa, pencha la tête en arrière contre le mur.

A côté de lui, les épaules de John s’étaient mises à trembler d’un rire contenu.

\- Ce n’est pas une très bonne peinture, dit Sherlock.

John ricana, se couvrit la bouche de la main.

\- Non, c’est vrai.

Sherlock regarda John et quelque chose en lui s’ouvrit, se répandit, envahit tout son corps de chaleur. John avait renversé la tête en arrière contre le papier peint qui se décollait et ses yeux étaient fermement fermés, son corps tout entier se convulsant alors qu’il abandonnait enfin l’idée de réprimer son hilarité.

Il était si proche. Proche et chaud et si Sherlock avait été quelqu’un d’autre, s’il avait été une personne complètement différente il aurait pu le faire, clore la distance qui les séparait d’une manière qui n’avait rien à voir avec du réconfort. Il aurait pu se pencher en avant et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, aspirer le rire de John dans ses propres poumons.

Il aurait passé une main dans le cou de John, dans ses cheveux doux et coupés courts et sur sa nuque (il savait ce que ça faisait que de faire ça, à présent), aurait pu laisser son autre main s’aventurer et s’étendre sur la taille de John, aurait pu presser leur visage ensemble et leur nez se seraient touchés et il aurait pu voir les yeux de John se fermer, aurait pu respirer tout contre ses lèvres et faire glisser sa langue contre la sienne jusqu’à ce que John ne rit plus mais soupire plutôt, aurait pu se laisser pousser et presser contre le mur tandis que John prenait le contrôle, que ses mains (petites et chaudes et compétentes) se seraient brièvement posées sur ses joues avant de descendre plus bas, s’enroulant autour de la ceinture de son pantalon, défaisant et déboutonnant et bataillant pour se rapprocher encore –

Le rire de John se calma, s’évanouit dans un dernièrement petit gloussement qui sembla soulever ses poumons. Sa tête était toujours contre le mur, son sourire toujours large et sincère et douloureusement tendre.

Il n’avait pas idée de ce qui se tramait dans l’esprit de Sherlock. Il n’avait pas idée d’à quel point Sherlock voulait – à quel point il _voulait_.

\- On devrait –, fit John, penchant la tête vers la porte.

Il souriait toujours.

Sherlock regarda, regarda et regarda, voulait s’imprégner de cette expression autant qu’il le pouvait, pour aussi longtemps qu’il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu’il voulait, mais il pouvait avoir ça. Et il y avait eu un temps, pas si lointain, où il pensait que même un sourire serait trop demandé.

\- Oui, acquiesça Sherlock, le souffle un peu court.

Ses membres tremblaient de retenue.

John se releva et se retourna, offrit sa main.

Sherlock la prit, se laissa tirer à nouveau sur ses pieds. Des doigts chauds glissèrent dans les siens, bref, fugace. Précieux.

xXx

Lestrade attendait dans le hall, Rosie dans ses bras.

Elle s’était calmée, ne criait plus ni ne pleurait ni ne s’agitait plus mais semblait, en fait, plutôt contente d’être bercée doucement tandis qu’il faisait des allers-retours entre des rangées de toiles peintes.

Il n’y avait aucun signe des deux officiers, ou du suspect. Il supposa qu’ils l’avaient déjà emmené.

Lestrade haussa les sourcils tandis qu’ils approchaient, ne dit rien.

Sherlock secoua la tête, juste une fois, espérant malgré tout que Lestrade serait assez perspicace pour laisser couler.

Rosie _poussa un cri perçant_ en le voyant, battant des pieds et se tortillant, bras tendus.

Sherlock lança un regard à John, mais John secoua la tête.

\- Vas-y, c’est toi qu’elle veut.

_N’importe qui sauf toi._

Il avança, la gorge serrée. La prit avec soin des bras de Lestrade et la cala contre sa poitrine, posa son menton sur sa tête. Elle serra du poing le dos mouillé de sa chemise et émit un bruit consterné, s’écarta du tissu humide. Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis désolée que l’on t’ait fait peur, dit-il, penchant la tête en avant pour la regarder directement dans les yeux. Grave erreur de jugement. Ça n’arrivera plus.

Elle tendit la main, lui pinça le nez.

Lestrade se racla la gorge. Ce n’était pas particulièrement bruyant, mais c’était éloquent.

\- Ça n’arrivera plus, répéta Sherlock, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Il leva les yeux sur Lestrade, rassuré de voir qu’il semblait calmé.

xXx

John demeura silencieux dans le taxi.

Sherlock regardait par la vitre, prétendait regarder le paysage défiler, gardait ses yeux sur le reflet distordu de John.

\- Il est tard, dit John, lorsqu’ils se rangèrent contre le trottoir de Baker Street.

Il ne fit aucun geste vers la porte.

\- Oui, dit Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Douche froide, fit John. Juste au cas où. D’accord ?

\- Mm.

Il s’attarda, juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Regarda John, son visage à moitié éclairé par les lampadaires. Regarda Rosie, enveloppée d’ombre, respirant profondément et régulièrement. Elle avait été au chaud, et en sécurité, et contente, et il l’avait mise en danger.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il.

xXx

Il monta dans son appartement vide. Pendit son manteau. Se gratta la nuque, ses doigts effleurant le col encore humide de sa chemise.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain, retira la chemise mouillée de sur sa peau. Alluma la douche. Se déshabilla et se mit sous le jet, les yeux fermés. L’eau froide coulant sur lui, aplatissant ses cheveux et lui donnant la chair de poule.

Il éteignit l’eau, repassa sur le carrelage, tremblant. Prit une serviette pour se sécher, enfila un pyjama et une robe de chambre.

Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de dormir.

Il quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la cuisine, avec l’intention d’allumer la bouilloire.

S’arrêta.

John était dans le salon, debout près de la fenêtre, regardant à l’extérieur. Rosie dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule, sa joue rebondie collée contre son cou.

Pendant un moment il se tint parfaitement immobile, certain que c’était une illusion. Il avait laissé John en bas dans le taxi. John était rentré chez lui.

John se retourna. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son visage blême, inquiet.

\- Ça va ta nuque ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

John hocha la tête, lèvres pincées. Il baissa les yeux sur Rosie.

\- Le taxi avait parcouru plusieurs rues lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je ne – je n’avais pas vraiment envie de partir.

\- Il est tard, dit Sherlock, perplexe, incertain de ce qu’il lisait sur le visage de John.

\- Oui, concéda John.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il est tard.

\- Il y a un lit pour bébé, laissa échapper Sherlock.

John cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un lit pour bébé. A l’étage, dans ta – dans ton ancienne chambre. Si tu voulais – si elle voulait faire la sieste. Pour dormir. Elle peut.

\- Tu as acheté un lit pour bébé.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Le propriétaire d’un magasin me devait une faveur.

John le regarda, secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sherlock ne savait pas exactement comment interpréter ce sourire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, baissa les yeux sur le sol.

Rosie émit un petit murmure ensommeillé mais ne se réveilla pas lorsque John avança vers la porte. Il fit une pause devant Sherlock.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Alors il continua à fixer le sol, écoutant les bruits de pas de John s’éloigner, les marches de l’escalier craquer. Ecouta le bruit douloureusement familier de John, à l’étage, dans sa chambre, une des lames de parquet grinça lorsqu’il marcha dessus.

Il se rendit à la fenêtre, regarda dehors, dans la rue. Observa les gens s’affairer dans la nuit.

Les bruits de pas cessèrent.

En haut, John arriverait devant le lit pour bébé. Avec sa petite collection d’animaux en peluche. Avec son petit mobile accroché au plafond. Avec ses jolis draps et sa commode à tiroirs et la table à langer et le babyphone avec sa batterie neuve.

La panique l’envahit, brulante, vive.

Ça ne pourrait pas passer pour une simple expérience. Ou un après coup.

Les marches de l’escalier craquèrent derrière lui, trop tôt, trop tôt, il n’était pas prêt, il ne s’était pas préparé –

Il se retourna.

John se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il avait un babyphone dans une main, son jumeau à l’étage sur la petite table à côté du lit pour bébé. Il avait l’air complètement perdu.

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra. Il déglutit.

\- Tu as fait tout ça, dit John.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre. Acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se tint droit, redressant les épaules.

\- Nous avons des horaires irréguliers. Cela semblait prudent d’avoir un endroit où elle puisse dormir si besoin –

\- Sherlock, dit John.

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux que je dise.

\- C’est –, commença John. Là-haut. Ce n’est pas. Au cas où. Ou par prudence. Ce n’est pas un – parc pliant dans le salon, ou une chaise haute dans la cuisine, ou quelques livres et des jouets à porter de mains. C’est – c’est –

L’air sembla se charger.

\- Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Sherlock, dit encore John.

Il semblait avoir du mal à formuler une pensée cohérente, encore moins une phrase. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, sembla se reprendre.

\- Là-haut. Ce que tu as fait dans cette chambre. Ce n’est pas seulement un endroit où Rosie pourra aller si elle a besoin de faire la sieste. C’est un _foyer_.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Eh bien. Bien sûr. Je veux qu’elle se sente toujours chez elle ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock grimaça.

\- Parce que c’est chez toi, John. Ce serait toujours ta maison, même si tu n’y es pas. Alors il m’a semblé évident que ce serait sa maison à elle aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix de John était à peine plus qu’un murmure. Ses yeux étaient humides, brillants dans la lumière.

\- Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question, John.

John posa le babyphone sur la table du salon, avança doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il soit très près. Sherlock le regarda approcher, ses membres secoués de légers tremblements. Sa respiration était rapide.

\- J’ai une fille, dit John.

Sherlock le dévisagea, quelque peu alarmé. Il ne semblait pas désorienté, ou malade. Ses pupilles étaient de taille normale. Il ne butait pas sur ses mots.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle aura bientôt deux ans. On m’a dit que ce qui va arriver dans le courant de l’année à venir sera – um. Terrible. Elle est fabuleuse, bien sûr, sans doute l’enfant la plus parfaite jamais conçue dans l’histoire de l’humanité mais – eh bien. On ne peut nier le fait qu’elle est bruyante, et désorganisée, et son existence même garantie que toute tentative pour conserver un train de vie normal sera vaine.

Sherlock secoua la tête, fit un pas en arrière. Cligna des yeux.

\- John ?

\- Elle doit passer en premier. Je ne pourrai pas tout laisser tomber et accourir à tout moment. Et elle a besoin d’une nuit complète de sommeil, alors les grands bruits au milieu de la nuit sont proscrits. Il ne peut pas y avoir – de parties de corps humain dans le frigo sur lesquelles elle pourrait tomber, ou des expériences chimiques sur la table de la cuisine. Et ce n’est que Rosie, Sherlock, je n’ai même pas parlé de moi, pas encore. Je suis –

Sa voix se brisa, et il secoua la tête, leva les yeux au plafond, inspira brusquement.

\- Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. J’ai fait des choses terribles à des gens que je dis aimer. Je suis impatient, et colérique, et –

\- Quoi que tu sois en train de faire, arrête, dit Sherlock, passant rapidement d’inquiet à complètement paniqué.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda John, lâchant des yeux le plafond, portant son regard sur Sherlock.

Ses yeux brillaient.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu –

Il s’arrêta, regarda de nouveau John. De la chaleur envahit dans sa poitrine, s’étendit à son cou, monta jusqu’à ses joues. Quelque chose était en train de se produire, quelque chose de capital, quelque chose qu’il ne saisissait pas complètement.

\- De futurs colocataires devraient savoir le pire de l’un et de l’autre.

L’air quitta les poumons de Sherlock.

\- Qui –

Sa voix se brisa. Il fit une pause. Réessaya.

\- Qui a parlé de colocataires ?

\- Toi, je pense, dit John. Je n’écoutais juste pas.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, échouèrent à produire un son.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareil, reprit John. C’est différent, maintenant. On est différents. Ça fait des années depuis –

Il s’arrêta, se racla la gorge.

\- Ce sera différent.

Sherlock détourna le regard, ses yeux examinant la pièce, l’appartement qu’il avait remonté de toutes pièces. L’appartement qui lui semblait tellement faux ; pas parce qu’il était différent, mais plutôt parce qu’il essayait de passer pour le même qu’il était avant. Il regarda le parc calé derrière le fauteuil de John, la pile de livres et les puzzles par terre, au pied de son fauteuil à lui. La chauve-souris sur la tablette au-dessus de la cheminée, pas _sa_ chauve-souris, pas l’ancienne, mais celle que Rosie était venue à tant apprécier, celle vers laquelle elle tendait les bras à chaque fois. La table de la cuisine, vide si ce n’était pour le microscope et une boîte fermée contenant des lamelles. Les empreintes de mains d’un violet vif, grandes et petites, décorant le mur derrière le canapé.

Il rendit son regard à John.

\- Bien, dit-il.

John ferma les yeux.

\- Bien ?

\- Oui, dit Sherlock, résolu à présent. Ça ne devrait pas être pareil. Ce serait mal si c’était le cas.

John émit un petit bruit, passa d’un pied à l’autre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sherlock, il détourna le regard.

\- Me pardonneras-tu si je fais quelque chose d’incroyablement stupide ? demanda John.

\- Les expériences passées tendent à suggérer que ce serait fort possible, oui.

Un air légèrement amusé passa sur le visage de John, là puis disparu.

\- Bien, dit-il, et il fit un pas de plus en avant, tout près.

Il leva la main, la posa sur le visage de Sherlock, passa son pouce sur sa joue. Prit une profonde inspiration, sa main tremblant légèrement.

Ils se tinrent là pendant un moment, respirant le même air. La pièce semblait à la fois trop petite et trop grande, trop chaude, étouffante.

John rencontra son regard, haussa les sourcils. Une question silencieuse. Il hésita, son pouce reproduisant toujours le même tracé, désespérément, sur la joue de Sherlock.

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

Il y eut une pression sur ses lèvres, ferme, sèche. Les lèvres de John. John l’embrassait. _John_ était –

C’était un baiser bref, doux, chaste, et John s’écarta à nouveau, sa main toujours sur la joue de Sherlock, son souffle contre son nez.

Sherlock réalisa que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu’il les rouvrit, sa tête tournant. John était _toujours là_. John se tenait tout près, sa main toujours sur sa joue, son visage ouvert et interrogateur, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

John était – John avait –

Il cligna des yeux. Encore. Cligna et cligna des yeux et pourtant John demeura, pensif, attendant, son pouce immobile sur sa joue.

_Fou. Charmant. Sympathique. Dangereux._

Il y avait une sorte de tension sur le visage de John, s’insinuant petit à petit, une inquiétude montante, et Sherlock l’avait vue auparavant, quand il mettait trop longtemps à comprendre, et il fut soudain inacceptable que cela puisse arriver maintenant, là, à cet instant.

Il se jeta en avant, gauchement, maladroitement, son corps bougeant avant que son esprit n’ait complètement procédé la chose, et il saisit les lèvres de John entre les siennes. Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent et il n’en eut rien à faire, rien à faire, parce que les lèvres de John étaient fermes et douces à la fois, et que son menton râpait de manière plaisante contre sa peau, et son odeur et son goût étaient à la fois d’une familiarité réconfortante et complètement étrangers.

John émit un son, étouffé, et la main qui tenait le visage de Sherlock glissa dans ses cheveux, chaude contre son crâne. Sherlock fit un pas hésitant en arrière, tirant John avec lui, heurtant le bureau. Ses mains exploraient, incertaines d’où elles devaient se poser sur le corps de John, se posant doucement sur ses épaules, ses avant-bras, sa taille.

John l’embrassa encore, une pression ferme de ses lèvres, s’écarta. Sa respiration rapide, son visage rouge.

\- Sherlock, dit-il.

\- Je –, dit Sherlock.

Il déglutit. Secoua la tête. Essaya à nouveau, impuissant, son esprit complètement vide, sa peau n’étant que sensations. Il était difficile de respirer.

Ses mains, qui s’étaient posées sur la taille de John, serrées sur ses hanches, ses doigts dans les boucles de ceinture sur son jean, peu désireuses de laisser John s’écarter davantage.

\- Est-ce que – ? commença John, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, baissa les yeux là où les mains de Sherlock le tenaient.

Ses yeux remontèrent. Il sembla perdre le fil de ses pensées.

L’esprit de Sherlock avait énormément de mal à suivre.

Ils se touchaient maintenant. Pour se réconforter. Ils faisaient ça. C’était – ce n’était pas étrange, ou remarquable du tout, vraiment, pour lui ou pour John de tendre les bras et de s’étreindre. C’était bien. Ils faisaient ça.

Mais John l’avait _embrassé_.

Ils ne faisaient pas ça. Pas pour de vrai. Il y pensait, l’imaginait, mais ils ne _faisaient_ pas ça, il n’avait jamais fait qu’y songer, il n’avait jamais été capable de le _faire_ vraiment, et –

Pourtant John avait –

_Fou. Charmant. Sympathique. Dangereux._

John avait, à un moment ou à un autre, utilisé ces mots sur son blog pour décrire Sherlock. Le blog était, en grande partie, consacré à Sherlock.

_Je n’ai eu qu’à lire son blog pour savoir ce qu’il aimait_, avait dit Eurus. Et c’était ce qu’elle avait fait, n’est-ce pas ? Elle avait lu le blog de John, elle avait lu toutes les choses qu’il avait écrites et toutes celles qu’il n’avait pas noté, et elle avait créé un personnage monté de toute pièce pour répondre spécifiquement à ses goûts.

La femme qu’elle avait prétendu être n’avait rien à voir avec Mary, une façade douce aux angles cachés. Au lieu de ça elle avait été insolite, charmante. _Dangereuse_.

\- C’est ce que tu appelles incroyablement stupide ? lâcha Sherlock, ses lèvres le picotant.

Il ne sentait plus ses genoux.

\- Je –

John tenta un sourire. Sherlock essaya de ne pas trouver cela mignon. Echoua.

\- Je n’espère pas ?

Il s’arrêta de nouveau, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que c’était – um. Incroyablement stupide ?

\- Non, dit Sherlock.

Puis :

\- C’était moi.

John pencha la tête, confus.

\- Qu’est-ce qui était toi ?

\- C’était ce qu’elle essayait de me dire. Ton blog. Il –

Il secoua la tête, ferma la bouche. Ses mains étaient sur la taille de John. John se tenait très, très près. John l’avait _embrassé_. Il n’était pas nécessaire, vraiment pas, de parler de sa sœur ou d’une quelconque série infinie d’erreurs qui les avaient conduits jusqu’à ce moment.

\- Mon blog ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Sherlock.

Il se racla la gorge, baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de John.

\- C’était une erreur. Oublie ça.

\- D’accord, dit John, riant, secouant la tête, affectueusement. Ecoute, ça – ça ne doit pas – je voulais juste. T’embrasser. J’ai toujours voulu, en fait. Ha. C’est bizarre de le dire à voix haute. Si tu ne veux pas – j’essaie. Um. Mon Dieu, je dis n’importe quoi. Si tu veux oublier ça, ou prétendre que ça n’est jamais arriver, juste – tu n’as qu’un mot à dire. Je ne –

\- John.

\- Je sais que tu ne donnes pas dans les « relations amoureuses », et –

\- John.

\- Même si c’était le cas, je ne suis pas un très bon choix, pour ce qui est d’un compagnon, et je sais ça, mais –

\- John !

John cessa de parler. Leva sur lui des yeux pleins d’espoir, son visage exprimant un mélange de tendresse et d’inquiétude.

\- Je suis – épris, dit Sherlock.

Le visage de John se décomposa. (Pourquoi ?) Il hocha la tête, s’apprêta à faire un pas en arrière, s’arrêta, retenu par les doigts de Sherlock dans les boucles de sa ceinture. Leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Sherlock ?

Oh. _Oh._

\- De toi, ajouta-t-il. Evidemment

\- Quoi ?

Sherlock poussa un soupir, impatient, frustré. John était _juste là_ et il ne comprenait pas, et, pire encore, il s’obstinait à faire marche arrière. Peut-être que se répéter était nécessaire. La nuit avait été longue, après tout.

\- Je suis _épris_ – il articula chaque mot avec une certaine réticence – de toi, John. C’est évident. Ça fait des années. N’as-tu pas remarqué ?

John cessa d’essayer de se dégager (Sherlock ressentit un bref sentiment de victoire à cela), mais n’eut pas l’air de comprendre plus pour autant (pénible).

\- Sherlock, dit-il. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu –

\- Comme toujours, tu vois, mais tu –

\- N’observes pas, oui, j’ai saisi, merci, dit John.

Il croisa les bras, se donnant un peu plus de stature. Les mains de Sherlock restaient, d’une manière électrisante, où il les avait laissées.

\- Quand est-ce que cet attachement est supposé avoir vu le jour ?

La bouche de Sherlock était devenue sèche. Il plia les doigts, se retrouva à ne pas vouloir relâcher sa prise sur John. Choisit plutôt de hausser les épaules dans un geste impuissant.

\- Sherlock, dit John.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez. Pencha la tête en arrière de sorte à pouvoir rencontrer le regard de Sherlock.

\- Tu dois être – clair. Tu n’es pas clair, là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu – je ne sais pas, exactement, ce que tu veux.

Il baissa les yeux sur les mains de Sherlock qui avaient resserré leur prise.

\- Ce que je veux, dit Sherlock.

Il parla doucement, les mots lourds.

Il n’existait pas assez de mots au monde pour tout ce qu’il voulait.

\- Je –, dit-il.

\- Hm ?

\- Toi.

John cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- Moi ?

\- Toi, répéta Sherlock. Ce que je veux. C’est toi, John. Toujours.

\- Oh, fit John, sa voix basse. Et quand tu dis ça, tu veux dire – ?

\- De toutes les façons dont tu voudras bien de moi.

John baissa à nouveau les yeux sur les mains de Sherlock, ses doigts glissés dans les boucles de sa ceinture, ses jointures blanches. Il releva la tête.

\- Alors si je t’embrassais encore… ?

Sherlock pouffa et clôt le petit espace qui les séparait, écrasant leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les boucles de la ceinture de John et il tira, l’attira plus près, leur corps se pressant l’un contre l’autre. Les mains de John se levèrent une nouvelle fois pour prendre son visage en coupe, le tenant là, prenant le contrôle du baiser.

Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait la chamade, et le monde autour de lui devint silencieux.

Il était par terre. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Il était tombé à genoux sur la moquette rêche, John juste là avec lui, haletant, riant à moitié. John se pencha en avant, pressa son front contre le sien, et de leurs doux rires partagés résultat des bouffées de chaleur entre eux.

\- Sherlock, dit à nouveau John, souriant, son visage rougit, sa bouche gonflée, la peau autour de ses lèvres rose.

Son sourire était sincère, révélateur de sa joie surprise et confuse. Ça lui donnait l’air plus jeune.

Il lui rendait son sourire. Impossible d’en faire autrement, sa propre joie avait cru aussi rapidement qu’un train lancé à pleine vitesse, fonçant et le percutant ; il n’aurait pas pu la contrôler même s’il avait essayé.

\- Je ne comprends pas, John, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Tu ne –

\- Je pensais que tu ne –, dit John. Tu disais toujours –

\- Ce n’était jamais le bon moment pour –

\- Oh mon Dieu, fit John, et puis ses mains furent à nouveau sur le visage de Sherlock, l’attirant à lui dans un autre baiser.

Sherlock se laissa faire obligeamment.

Il y avait trop d’informations d’un coup, trop de données, pas assez de temps pour tout procéder. Il ignora tout ça, se perdit dans la caresse des lèvres de John sur les siennes, les mains de John dans ses cheveux, le coin du bureau appuyant dans son dos. John était là. John était avec lui. Et ils – ils faisaient ça, maintenant. De toute évidence.

Tout à coup, il ressentit le besoin de parler, un besoin pressant, urgent, il avait besoin que John _comprenne_. Il recula, brusquement, soudainement submergé par ce besoin, l’émotion chaude dans sa poitrine, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

\- Au cas où je n’étais pas clair, dit-il, le souffle court, et sa voix était rauque, à peine reconnaissable comme étant la sienne. Reste, John. Je te veux ici, avec moi. Tout le temps. Vous deux.

\- Oui, dit John, acquiesçant, avec un curieux sourire de travers.

Ses yeux étaient humides.

\- Oui, d’accord, oui.

Il secoua la tête, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, pas après tout ce temps.

\- Sherlock, dit John, se penchant en avant, prenant son visage entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je finis toujours par revenir ici. Je n’arrête pas de m’inventer des raisons pour – pour rester plus longtemps, ou pour passer. Tu avais raison. C’est ici chez moi. Ça l’a toujours été.

Il déglutit, le bout de sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres.

\- Ça le sera toujours, je pense. Oui.

Il fut incapable de résister, incapable de réfréner son envie, et il se pencha en avant pour goûter encore aux lèvres de John.

Ses genoux craquèrent sur le sol et il s’écarta, le souffle court. Regarda John, se sentant plus exposé et vulnérable qu’il ne l’avait jamais été de sa vie.

John lui rendit son regard. Il fronça les sourcils puis retrouva son air calme. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, les ouvrit de nouveau.

\- D’accord ?

\- Oui, dit Sherlock, doucement mais fermement. Oui.

John se leva, grimaçant un peu, tendit la main. Sherlock la prit, se laissa tirer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de nouveau debout.

Ils se tinrent là à se regarder l’un l’autre, le silence lourd et intime. Il était incertain, à présent, n’étant plus dans l’immédiateté du moment. Son visage était chaud, son cœur battait nerveusement dans sa poitrine.

John serra sa main, sa paume chaude, sa poigne ferme. Entrelaça leurs doigts.

Galvanisé, Sherlock hocha la tête, fit un pas, puis un autre. Une légère pression suffit pour que John le suive, main dans la main. Il marcha jusqu’à sa chambre avec une assurance qu’il ne ressentait pas vraiment.

John ferma la porte derrière eux. Son visage était difficile à lire dans la pénombre.

Il déglutit, baissa les yeux.

John rit, doucement, gêné.

\- Je suis absolument terrifié, Sherlock.

Il leva les yeux. Déglutit encore.

Ils se regardèrent. Sherlock eut soudain l’envie étrange et inexplicable de rire. Quelque chose avait dû transparaître sur son visage, parce que les commissures des lèvres de John frémirent. Et puis ils se mirent à _rire_, incapables de se retenir. Sherlock fit un pas hésitant en avant et les bras de John furent juste là, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision, leurs rires étouffés par des baisers maladroits.

\- Ridicule, fit John, luttant avec la robe de chambre de Sherlock, son t-shirt. C’est absolument – as-tu la moindre idée, Sherlock ? As-tu la moindre idée de combien de temps je –

Il secoua la tête, pressa à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble, l’interrompant. Il ne voulait pas savoir, ne voulait pas entendre que John avait été – que tout ce temps, John avait _voulu_, de la même manière que lui. S’il y pensait, ça le ferait sombrer, toutes ces années de silence.

\- Je t’aime depuis longtemps, John, dit-il, assez sérieusement, lorsqu’il s’écarta enfin. Je pense que c’est assez, ne crois-tu pas ?

John eut l’air bouleversé, ses yeux humides, et il acquiesça fermement, se saisissant à nouveau de Sherlock, le faisant reculer jusqu’au lit.

Ils tombèrent dessus ensemble, le lit familier de Sherlock semblant soudain être un terrain inexploré, étranger et étrange. Les draps étaient froids contre sa peau brûlante.

Puis les lèvres de John furent sur lui, et ses mains le furent aussi, et il s’abandonna complètement.

xXx

\- Je peux commencer à déménager demain, dit John, plus tard, sa voix calme dans la pénombre.

Il était allongé en cuillère derrière Sherlock, son torse chaud et ferme pressé contre le dos de celui-ci, son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ça sera laborieux. Je n’ai pas – je n’ai rien trié. Rien de. De ce que Mary avait. J’ai repoussé ce moment.

Il n’était pas certain de comment il devait répondre, de comment naviguer dans ces eaux étrangères et particulières. Il finit par décider de bouger, un peu, juste assez pour que John sache qu’il était éveillé, qu’il écoutait.

Le bras de John se resserra autour de lui, brièvement.

\- Si ça te va, ajouta-t-il.

Il semblait que cette conversation était nécessaire après tout.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. A ton propre rythme.

\- Mais plutôt rapidement, hein ? gloussa John.

Il pressa un baiser sur la nuque de Sherlock. Il ne put retenir un frisson de bonheur.

\- J’essayais d’avoir du tact.

\- Toi ?

Il poussa un grognement, bougea et roula de sorte à faire face à John, sa tête reposant sur son bras replié. John semblait amusé, ses yeux brillaient. Il n’y avait aucune incertitude chez lui, aucun regret.

Quelque chose se défit dans la poitrine de Sherlock. Un nœud d’inquiétude qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé avoir. Il se coula un peu plus encore contre John, se délectant de sa chaleur, heureux de pouvoir _le faire._

\- Très bien, renifla-t-il, conscient du fait que son ton hautain était immédiatement contredit par la façon dont il se blottissait dans le bras de John. Achète juste de nouvelles choses. Ne pars plus jamais.

John rit encore, le son doux et étouffé contre sa peau. Il avait l’air heureux, heureux et jeune. Sherlock ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il l’avait vu heureux. Était un peu choqué de penser que cela puisse, quelque part, être de son fait.

John avait récupéré le babyphone lorsqu’il s’était levé pour aller chercher de l’eau et des serviettes humides, et ils s’étaient allongés ensemble dans le silence pendant un moment, écoutant seulement la respiration douce de Rosie dans le noir.

\- Elle fait presque entièrement ses nuits maintenant, dit John. Enfin. Alors tu n’as pas – elle ne devrait pas te déranger. Beaucoup.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il, et il était sincère.

\- On trouvera quelque chose, tu sais, dit-il. Pour les affaires. On fera en sorte que ça fonctionne.

\- Sa sécurité est –

\- D’une importance capitale, je sais, fit John. Je sais. Et c’est pour ça qu’on trouvera quelque chose. Je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera – simple. Mais –

\- John, l’interrompit Sherlock.

Il tendit la main, toucha la joue de John. S’émerveillant du simple fait qu’il puisse faire cela, à présent.

\- Elle t’aime, tu sais, dit John.

Il avait l’air très sérieux dans la pénombre. Il prit une inspiration, hésita.

\- Et moi aussi.

Il ferma les yeux, essaya de mémoriser la cadence précise des mots de John.

\- Achète juste de nouvelles choses, dit-il encore, sa voix étouffée par le coussin. Ne pars plus jamais.

John rit, d’un rire sincère et surpris. Son souffle était chaud et doux sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Dors, dit-il. Demain sera une belle journée.

Sherlock sourit, son sourire s’élargissant lorsque John se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il resta éveillé pendant un moment, écoutant la respiration de John ralentir et se faire régulière. Ecoutant Rosie s’agiter doucement par le biais au babyphone. S’acclimatant à leur présence.

John grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil, son bras lourd et chaud se resserrant autour de la taille de Sherlock. Sherlock pressa un baiser léger sur sa tête, ses lèvres effleurant à peine ses cheveux.

Lorsqu’il s’endormit, il dormit profondément.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne rêva pas.

(*) Norbury à Dans la saison 3, Sherlock résout une affaire et fait ses déductions sans prendre en compte que la personne qu’il dénonce n’a rien à perdre et pourrait réagir sous le coup de l’émotion. Cette personne se nomme Norbury et, comme elle se retrouve piégée et que Sherlock se trouve face à elle, elle lui tire dessus.


End file.
